Defectuoso amor
by Xion-chan 14
Summary: Yonaka kurai es una chica comun y corriente enamorada de su hermano, pero un dia su mundo da una vuelta completa al llegar a su clase sierto chico serio de cabello verde de pasado misterioso, quien casi nunca sonrie. YonakaxNega Mencion de gray garden, Wadanohara and the great blue sea y otros rpg indie.
1. Comienzo

**Bueno antes que nada debo mencionar que NINGUN personaje es de mi propiedad, solo los uso para MI... digo SU entretenimiento, espero que les agrade este pequeño primer cap, es la primera ves que escribo sobre algun juego indie por lo que estoy algo nerviosa ya que solo una persona ah leido esta historia jeje... sin mas espero que lo disfruten.  
**

Capítulo 1: "El comienzo"

La ligera brisa matinal movía lentamente a las hojas de los árboles, y los rayos del sol tocaban las ventanas de aquella escuela, dándole así a los salones y pasillos una luz natural; los más beneficiados eran los salones de primer año, en los cuales, el alumnado se encontraba atendiendo clases entre bostezos y dormitadas, gracias al repentino cambio de horario por las recientes vacaciones de primavera.

Entre ellos se encontraba una pelinegra, en completo aburrimiento, mirando por la ventana aquel pintoresco paisaje, añorando estar afuera. Todo era tan común ahi adentro, como siempre; no es como si no le gustase ir a la escuela... pero, desde que su hermano se había mudado hace unos días, solo esperaba llegar a casa para estar con él. Le amaba tanto... Él siempre había estado ahí para ella cuando eran más jóvenes, y, esperaba que no fuera diferente ahora, después de todos esos años que habían estado separados.

Suspiro al vidrio dibujando un leve corazoncito con su dedo, a pesar de que, quería que pronto terminaran las clases, tristemente apenas era la primera hora.

–...favor Srta. Yonaka– Interrumpió sus pensamientos la vos de su profesor, un hombre de aspecto joven, con cabello negro, largo; Siempre lo traía amarrado en una fina coleta, un pequeño mechón naranja sobresalía como recordatorio de sus días de juventud y su rebeldía. Ahora era simplemente el profesor más amado de la escuela, simplemente el profesor de literatura y tutor más tranquilo que había logrado ganarse el aprecio y amor de sus alumnos. El hombre se encontraba señalando a un chico algo particular, mientras mantenía clavada la mirada en la alumna antes mencionada.

– ¿a...h? S...sí, claro– respondió automáticamente, no tenía ni idea de que había aceptado pero temía la burla de sus compañeros arruinara su buen día.

–Gracias por aceptar, entonces le enseñara toda la escuela a su nuevo compañero Mogeko cuando acaben todas sus clases– Señalo el profesor, mientras que varios de sus compañeros reían por lo bajo, pues ciertamente para nadie había pasado desapercibida su falta de atención.

–S...si – bajo la mirada apenada, No podía creer lo que había aceptado, ahora tendría que guiar a aquel chico por toda la escuela hasta después de acabar clases, y no podría llegar a su casa, y que rayos, su apellido era Mogeko, eso sí que era raro y las cosas raras, siempre le daban mal presentimiento.

Observo al chico; tenía el cabello verde despeinado, sobre su lado derecho se levantaba más, como si dos grandes remolinos chocaran de ese lado. Poseía varias marcas en su rostro que le daban un aspecto de rebelde, que contrastaba bastante con su seria mirada y sin brillo, parecía ser mayor que ella por unos 2 o quizás 4 años, quizás había reprobado numerosas veces por las peleas que le habían ocasionado aquellas marcas. Este solo la miro y se sentó un par de asientos tras ella, en el rincón. Posando la mirada en la ventana como si tratara de mandar todas sus penurias en las aves que pasaban.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, al igual que rápidamente, no dando tiempo alguno a nadie de charlar sobre sus previas vacaciones, por lo tanto, todos salieron huyendo al sonar la campana de salida, como si temieran que alguna fuerza misteriosa los fuera a dejar encerrados en aquel salón, o peor aún retomar clases. Al poco tiempo el salón se vio vacío, con excepción de tres presencias.

Yonaka aprovecho para hablaba con su única y gran amiga. Era una chica tierna, linda y sobre todo inocente; de ojos grises y cabello cajeta, con una piel sumamente clara, ambas compartían el peinado de dos trenzas, y su estatura era pequeña, pues no rebasaba el metro treinta. Era caracterizada por siempre sonreír y ayudar a los demás por lo que más de un chico estaba tras ella; Su nombre era Wadanohara aunque también era llamada bruja por casi siempre "Hechizar" con su encantadora conducta a las personas de su alrededor.

– ¿Hoy no iras con Samekichi?- pregunto la pelinegra distraídamente, mientras cargaba su maleta sobre su hombro. ¿La razón de la pregunta? cada día, al salir la pequeña bruja, se iba acompañada de un amigo de la infancia algo malhumorado, ambos se iban a sus casas juntos, a veces se desviaban a jugar videojuegos, comer algo, o comprar ropa y equipo. Toda la escuela (y no exagerando) sabía que él era uno de los corazones cautivos, junto con el de su hermano, por la hechizante personalidad de Wadanohara, la única que no lo sabía, era ella quien solo lo trataba como un muy buen amigo.

–No... Sal me ha pedido que le ayude con unas cosas del almacén, pero me pidió que lo espere en el salón, en un rato pasara por mí, aunque creo que sería mejor si entre los tres lo hacemos, pero, el insistió que solo conmigo estaría bien– suspiro la chica inocente, que no sospechaba las intenciones del chico. La pequeña sonrió y se recargo sobre su mochila con una amable sonrisa–Pero, bueno mientras hablemos un poco Yonaka–san –

– ¿Y de qué quieres hablar Wada?– Cuestiono la aludida mientras dirigía su vista a su amiga, quien aún se encontraba sentada en su silla.

–uhm... no se... ¿y cómo está tu hermano?– Yonaka abrió sus ojos en un extremo al escuchar como su compañera preguntaba por él, ¿y si aquella ternurita viviente se había interesado en él?, giro su cabeza y observo el piso.

– B...bien, porque estaría mal... Acabo de desempacar ayer por la noche– murmuro la chica mientras fingía una sonrisa. Era su mejor amiga... eso se podía considerar alta traición, y aun cuando más cuando la pequeña bien sabia el interés amoroso en su hermano.

–Qué bueno, aunque a mí me hubiera gustado ayudarles a desempacar...– soltó la chica, mientras posaba su blanco mentón en su mano. El subconsciente de Yonaka se forzaba a creer que solo era el alma caritativa de su amiga. p...pero... ¿y si no?

Cortando sus pensamientos autodestructivos, apareció un chico de ojos azules cual cielo al amanecer y cabello blanco como la espuma del mar, el hermano casi gemelo de Samekishi. –Ah! Sal-kun te estaba esperando–

–Buenas tardes Wadanohara-chan y Yonaka-chan– Saludo cordialmente el chico. – ¿Nos retiramos Wadanohara-chan?–

Ella asistió y se levantó de su lugar, no sin antes despedirse de su amiga. Dejándola sola junto al chico nuevo, quien aún hacia acto de presencia en el salón. Lo observo y luego suspiro susurrando:

–Porque yo tengo que hacer esto– pero aun el bajo sonido bastó para que llegara a los oídos del chico quien levantándose de su asiento, con mala cara respondió.

–Si no quieres hacerlo entonces no lo hagas, de todos modos tengo que llegar temprano a casa si no quiero que esta cosa suene– comento mientras, se levantaba el pantalón, revelando un grillete firmemente atado a su pierna. Alguna vez Yonaka había escuchado de ellos, según sabia, sonaba cada que se alejaba a cierta distancia de algún lugar, mandando señales a los policías. –Seria molesto...–

– ¿Porque tienes eso?– pregunto la chica señalando el objeto. Quizás él era verdaderamente peligroso y ella ahí, frente a un posible criminal, con una escuela relativamente vacía y en donde sus gritos serian camuflados por el sonido de los árboles y el viento.

–Digamos que me escape varias veces de casa, entonces me pusieron esto. Nada relevante. Bueno, si no te molesta me voy– el chico se iba a retirar de ahí, pero entonces sintió como alguien se aferraba a su manga, era la chica, no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente, pues no se tardaría mucho tiempo, sin contar que si ganaba el suficiente crédito con el profesor quizás podría llegar un poco más tarde a sus clases y así ver a su hermano al despertar.

–Demos el tour rápidamente, solo sígueme. – comento la chica sacándolo del salón, tirando aun de su camisa.

El tour no fue muy largo, solo le mostro los lugares más conocidos como las canchas, la reciente enfermería, el auditorio, La cocina del club de economía doméstica; pues según Yonaka ahí siempre había comida gratis, la dirección y donde preguntar por los profesores.

El chico no decía nada, solo la seguía. Se detuvieron un momento en la biblioteca, La chica le explicaba cada sección de ahí. Para finalizar, le mostro la zona más recóndita de la biblioteca, en la sección de anatomía, hay muchos chicos también compartían y a veces intercambiaban su porno con los demás, haciéndolos pasar por un libro más. La chica observo detenidamente al peli verde al mostrarle aquel rincón; quería ver alguna nueva reacción en el chico aparte de esa cara seria que ya le empezaba a desesperar, pero parecía que nada le cambiaría su expresión, es más, pudo notar que hasta miraba con interés aquello libros, para después ir a otra sección y tomar uno. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que aquella situación le comenzó a hartar a la joven adolecente.

–Bueno, y este fue todo el recorrido, y bienvenido a la escuela "Ogekom" y esas cosas– comento la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta y tomando sus cosas. Entonces, se escuchó un "click" proveniente de la puerta.

No podía ser posible, la habían encerrado con ese tipo que ni conocía, a pesar de que su conocimiento era nulo respecto al tema. Bien sabido era que un chico y una chica encerrados en una habitación solos no era nada bueno, sobre todo para la reputación de la chica.

Se dirigió a la puerta a llamar a alguien pero recordó que las cerraduras de su escuela se cerraban desde el panel de control a varios salones de ahí, no podrían salir hasta la mañana del siguiente día.

Observo a su acompañante quien se limitó a hojear un libro del área de historia con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Como si no tuviera prisa ni nada, a ella en cambio le entro mucho terror y pánico, de ahí para allá como león enjaulado, pensando en mil y una posibilidades para escapar de ahí pero nada bueno se le ocurría, pues su fuerza no era suficiente para derribar la puerta y si quebraba el vidrio se metería en problemas y su padre inmediatamente la sacaría de esa escuela y alejaría de su hermano. Debía haber una buena solución...

OwO Ovo ouO o–o o-o o.o o_o ._.

**Fin del cap 1 :D ** **Cualquier duda, queja o sujerencia, favor de anotarla en una hojita para que la recuerden y dejenla en los Reviews. Los ama Xion-Chan 14**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

v.2.0 ahora con mas palabras muajajajaja.

Ahh~~ simplemente me encanta este fic uvu, me encanta el echo de que, hago cada crossver jajaja, en fin, espero que agrade aquí en wattpad también ovo. Como sea, Xion-chan se despide y se va a hacer tarea Byee~~


	2. Defectuoso

Bueno queridas criaturitas de la creación, después de mucho meditarlo decidí subir cap cada cuatro días, Es que de hecho, ya tengo como unos 8 caps escritos pero… me gusta torturarlos muajajajaja (¿?) en fin. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y ammm… Las respuestas a sus comentarios estarán abajo.

_**Y recuerden:**_  
_"Digan si a la mogekofilia y la zoofilia de Wada y Samekishi"_…. Ah no eso no era, tarjeta equivocada…

"_Nada de este fic me pertenece solo la historia los personajes son de Mogeko y alguien más"_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 "Defectuoso"**_

–No porque camines más rápido, esta situación se resolverá– comento el peli verde mientras cerraba el libro que había tomado, había hecho un pequeño dobles en la página para recordar en donde se había quedado, soltó un suspiro mientras que con cuidado devolvía el libro al estante; Y se encaminaba hacia ella, quien se encontraba recargada de la puerta con sus manos en su cara desesperada.

–Tranquilícese señorita– susurro el chico, casi rosando sus labios con la mejilla de ella. Su piel tomo un tono rosáceo, ante el mimo. Esa forma de hablar le recordaba tanto a alguien… pero no sabía quién. Él se alejó de ella mientras acariciaba su cabello.

–Estoy tranquila– susurro la chica viendo a sus pies, en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo. –Pe…pero ¿Cómo planeas hacer que salgamos de aquí?–

–Esta estructura tiene muchos errores, ya encontrare uno para que salgamos– hiso una sonrisa diminuta y observo la habitación. No era muy grande, pero sí muy iluminada, pues tenía un gran número de ventanales, algunos de ellos tenían balcones con mesitas, siendo rodeados por barandales blancos. A quienes brindaban sombra; las copas de grandes y frondosos árboles; que podrían ser usados para amortiguar su caída de 3 pisos. El problema es que los ventanales habían sido cerrados.

– ¿Errores? Pero si fue diseñada por grandes arquitectos– De eso estaba segura Yonaka, pues esa escuela decía aquello en todos sus folletos y comerciales.

–Sí, pero el que creo los planos, no se percató de los defectos– contesto completamente sereno el de ojos avellanas. Pensó un momento más, y avanzo hacia los ventanales. Saco un pequeño pasador que había salido del cabello de la chica y sin dificultades abrió una de las puertas del vitral; se asomó por el balcón y le tendió una mano–ves si fuera tan buena la estructura no podría haber salido tan fácil–

La chica reflexiono un rato, pero al no encontrar que contestarle se acercó a él. Al notar la presencia de la chica cerca de él, se asomó por el balcón y vio a bajo, las ramas que a ellos les tocaban eran las más delgadas y frágiles… eso era algo malo. Entonces noto que en el segundo piso había otro balcón, a unos 2 metros de distancia; no era tanto así que tomo encarre ración y salto hacia este. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que se escapaba de algún lugar, pues su agilidad era bastante y buena con el solo hecho de que abrió una cerradura con un pasador lo confirmaba. La chica sospechaba que había recibido algún entrenamiento especial por extraterrestres o quizás espías.

El verdoso, al notar que había llegado sano y salvo le hiso señales a la chica para que saltara; ella no pensaba saltar, y menos desde aquella altura. Aunque supiese que era el único modo de salir de ahí, no pensaba hacerlo, tan solo pensar en ello le daba pánico. Odiaba las alturas. En definitiva él era el defectuoso, y no el edificio.

El, la vio vacilar y le grito

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Vamos!– exclamo mientras abría los brazos hacia ella –no se lastimara–

– ¿¡Estás loco!? Me romperé algo si caigo mal– exclamo la chica, quien tomaba fuertemente al barandal blanco –a… aparte está muy alto–

Ahora empezaba a temblar, odiaba esa horrible sensación.

–Tranquila, yo te sostendré. Confié en mi señorita– otras ves esa palabra, en donde la había escuchado, aunque no recordaba, de algún modo la llenaba de paz. Ya no parecía estar tan lejano, mas parecía un simple salto entre un escalón y otro, tomo impulso y se lanzó hacia él, quien como había dicho la tomo entre sus brazos. La caída que era a lo que ella más temía, había sido amortiguada por él. Pero pasando los 5 segundos él se separó de ella aun pensando en cómo salir de ahí. Ahora ambos se encontraban más cerca de las ramas fuertes de los arboles así que el chico subió seguido por ella, en definitiva tenia pavor pero estando con él, quizás no le pasaría nada malo… o eso quería creer.

De un salto el bajo, con bastante estilo. En cuanto a la pelinegra salto sin necesidad de que el la atrapara, aunque como consecuencia recibió un dolor desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla, el solo sonrió ante las muecas de dolor que la chica hacía.

– ¿Esta bien señorita?– comento aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Si, por cierto no me digas así mejor dime Yonaka o Kurai– sentía que si le decía así, recordaría algo, que quizás había estado bien olvidar.

–N…no podría hacer eso, creo que señorita te queda bien– comento el chico mientras le daba su mochila a ella. Quien no sabía desde cuando el la tenía…

–Eres un raro ¿Sabias?– comento la chica con cierto aburrimiento; aunque en el fondo aun le dolía la caída.

–Je, en mi casa siempre me dicen que soy un defecto– comento el un poco melancólico, parecía ser que se estaba abriendo a la chica.

–Exacto, eres un defectuoso total, bien como tú me dices señorita, yo te diré defectuoso– respondió la chica intentando molestarle, o hacerle recapacitar sobre ese "apodo" que él le había impuesto. Pero el solo se volteó y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal dijo.

–Dime como quieras– volvió a mostrar su máscara de seriedad y se dispuso a partir, pues un foquito rojo de su "grillete" empezaba a parpadear más y más rápido. –Y será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa–

Comento dándole la espalda a la chica, quien creía haberse hecho más cercana a él. Pero valla que no era cierto, tomo su maleta y se retiró de ahí, aún tenía que pensar en que decirle a su hermano sobre su tardía llegada y su uniforme cubierto de hojas.

* * *

**Vanessa. ndt** XD que rayos! Como haces eso?... bueno almenas salúdame al Gato Cheshire si lo ves.

****Katherine. acuna. 12 ** **Claro que lo seguiré! Si no me dejo de llamar Xion–chan uwu… el chiste es cada cuando escriba XD.

**Bacatrox **Tú lo has dicho Algo, pero bueno, aquí lo pondré algo cerrado, y en cuanto a ella pues… digamos que el amor de hermana la siega XD.

**Kuraine **Lo se lo se uwu

**Ratchet power **Veras… soy pésima en ortografía XD, así que perdóname jiji, en lo demás *w* ¿entonces mi redacción no esta tan mal? *Feliz*.


	3. Metro

Bien, u3u esta ves subiré solo porque ya casi entro a clase y la verdad quizás deje de actualizar algo seguido (apartealguienmereclamo) en fin uwu; de hecho este capítulo es muy corto, ya el siguiente es un poco más largo uwu.

"Ningún personaje me pertenece solo la historia uwu"

* * *

_**"Metro"**_

El peli verde avanzo pesadamente hacia su casa… afortunadamente esta estaba en sentido opuesto a la de la chica, no quería que ella lo viese así, volteo para ver la ubicación de la dueña de esos ojos grises, cuando vio que no se encontraba cerca se derrumbó en el suelo, desde hace días estaba sufriendo dolores en el pecho, y repentinos ataques de tos, sin razón alguna. Pues antes su salud había sido muy estable, de seguro lo de ahora era por culpa de "el" ¿Qué simplemente no le podía dejar en paz? Siempre quería arruinarle la vida; y ahora que no tenia nada poco a poco iba a terminarla.

Desde siempre había procurado mantener la compostura en todo momento, para así no comprometer a nadie inocente en aquella guerra, que su hermano le había declarado, pero, ver aquella graciosa expresión en la chica de trenzas, había destrozado todas sus defensas. Ella se veía tan común, pero a la vez tan diferente. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, pero no debía pensar más en ella. Ella era una señorita, en cambio él no era más que, un chico que no seguía las reglas ni de su casa, solo un defectuoso. Poso su mano contra la pared, para así, despegarse del suelo y llegar a su casa. No quería que se volviese a repetir la historia, lo mejor sería llegar a casa y olvidar todo lo que había pensado y pasado esa tarde.

En cuanto a la chica, no se podía sacar del pensamiento, esa sonrisa que él había hecho acosta de su dolor, era linda, quizás no tanto como las de su hermano pero, la del peli verde se había visto más inocente, más tierna y como si él se hubiese olvidado de todo para sonreírle a ella, o mejor dicho de ella. Su casa se encontraba bastante lejos del colegio, aun tendría que tomar el metro o autobús para llegar a su destino. Eligio por el último así con sus constantes paradas aun tendría suficiente tiempo para pensar en una buena excusa para su hermano.

El camino paso rápido, sin contar diversas cabeceadas que abecés daba, por el sueño que siempre le agobiaba; Al bajar del metro, se dirigió a su casa; pero cuando llego ante esa puerta de madera aspiro profundo y se armó de valor para decirle a su hermano que al auto bus se le habían ponchado las llantas y el metro no pasaba después, por un accidente que había ocurrido en las vías. Ya toda su escusa estaba hecha, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, en donde su hermano en ese mismo momento se encontraba, pero antes alcanzo a oír.

-Oh, parece que ya llego, si, no te preocupes, mi amor- comento el chico mientras colgaba el aparato electrónico y se dirigía a la chica -¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde Yonaka?-

Ella se quedó muda, con quien podía estar el conversando, podrían ser sus padre pero… estaba segura que a su madre no se dirigía como "mi amor", su cabeza estaba en otro lado, pero tenía que contestar.

-Es que se le poncharon las llantas al metro por un accidente y el autobús no pasaba por las vías- contesto aun ausente la chica, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-oh, conque así fue, bueno ya estás en la edad, no te preocupes, cuando quieras ir al "metro" y vallas a llegar tarde solo dímelo, - comento el hermano mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y se ponía su abrigo para salir –bueno voy a mi turno nocturno, la cena está en la mesa, no vayas a dejar nada-

Y así dejo a la chica sola con grandes dudas amontonándose en su cabeza…

* * *

Fin del capítulo :3… si al parecer esto sigue siendo introducción XD jajajaja… no me odien Q^Q... si me odian prometo ammm... amm... no se me ocurre con que amenazar buaaaaaaaaa.

**PSINess1:** Pues ya ves uno que tiene poder y le encanta aprovecharse de los que viven de el (¿?) okey no… yo igual les necesito…Es que no subo seguido porque también reviso por secciones y le procuro dar una mejor redacción a cada cap XD; bueno y también soy una floja con f de foca (¿?)… y… ¿Qué, es trasfondo?


	4. Proyecto

:D, holiii queridos humanos, ángeles, demonios, pinturas, mogekos o animales lo que sean XD; les traigo un capitulo extra large X3 claro no es porque alguien me dijera que están cortos ¬/¬ e-es por gusto… en fin XD; este acabo de entrar a clases así que quizás no escriba tan seguido (quien me cree voy a escribir en ves de hacer tarea como hoy jojojo) así que perdonen si es así u3u…. también eh roto mi record en constancia de redacción (persona que deja proyectos siempre inconclusos XD lol)

"Nada es mío, todo es de su dueño menos la historia X3"

* * *

_**capitulo 4**_

_**"proyecto"**_

_**-Al siguiente día-**_

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en la querida de su hermano o lo que fuese y también sobre el comentario del metro, ¡Gah! Ella le amaba a él, y no quería que nadie más ocupara ese valioso tiempo, ni quería que el creyese eso. Pero no podría discutir con el sobre eso, pues en esos momentos él se encontraba dormido y ella tendría que ir al colegio. Al igual que el anterior día decidió irse en metro, tomo asiento y observo a las personas de su alrededor; poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, aun absorta en sus pensamientos, sabía que los transportes públicos no eran buenos para ello, pero su sueño le ganaba. Aquella vez extrañamente no soñó nada; todo estaba totalmente obscuro; una obscuridad que le hacía sentir inusualmente incomoda. Frunció levemente su seño; y entonces, sintió un ligero toque en la mejilla que la despertó.

-¿D…defectuoso?- Murmuro suavemente ante aquella imagen que se iba formando ante sus ojos.

-Valla forma de llamarme- contesto el chico ante el llamado de la chica, mientras retiraba su mano que alcanzo a rozar los labios de la chica, esto pasó desapercibido de la chica. Ella se froto los ojos y al enfocar poco a poco descubrió que era alguien más. ¿Cómo es que había pensado en el chico nuevo? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero decidió ignorar esta pregunta. –Solo quería comentarte que tu parada debe ser la siguiente-

-Eh?! Y como lo sabes- reacciono yonaka, ante el comentario del hombre. Pues bien era sabido que por esos lugares podían llegar a haber muchos acosadores.

-Tu uniforme, es de la escuela okegom y la siguiente estación va hacia allá, yo igual voy a ese colegio- comento el chico con cierta obviedad y al finalizar una sonrisa. –por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Rei y soy del 3PM, un poco más y me graduó- rio un poco.

Ella dudo durante un momento, pero no parecía sospechoso, y quizás su gran parecido con su compañero le ayudaba, pues, la única diferencia era el color de su cabello amarillo y sus ojos cafés tirándole a rojo. De ahí en más eran idénticos, solo que el rubio no poseía tantas cicatrices y parecía más el típico chico bueno que las chicas siguen como moscas por tan "perfecto" que es.

-M… mi nombre es Yonaka Kurai y soy del 1CM- comento ella con tranquilidad, mientras el transporte se iba deteniendo. Por lo que se paró y salió con su nuevo conocido.

-oh!, eso significa que vas en el mismo salón que nega mogeko- hablo con fingido interés, la chica respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras avanzaban hacia el colegio–sabes, él es mi hermano gemelo, aunque parezca imposible yo soy hermano del huraño ese, algún día deberías ir a visitarnos, siempre es bueno conocer amistades de mi antipático hermano-

-No somos amigos- contesto cortante recordando como el la había tratado el pasado día.

-Pero aun así sería bueno que nos visitaras- siguió imperturbable el chico, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. –Por cierto ¿Qué soñaste en el metro? O ¿Por qué parecía que estabas tan perturbada?-

La chica no sabía si decirle o no, pero la verdad necesitaba decírselo a alguien, era demasiado para ella.

–Ayer descubrí que el chico que me gusta, quizás tenga novia… y pues- tartamudeo un poco –tengo miedo de perderlo… el ah estado conmigo desde que éramos niños.-

Mientras que no dijera que era su hermano quizás el chico no la vería extrañamente, como tantos lo habían hecho anteriormente.

-Oh… ya veo- murmuro el rubio mientras ponía su dedo índice en su barbilla – No te preocupes, mejor compruébalo antes de suponer o "creer"…-

-Si verdad… sería lo mejor-

-Es bueno no suponer; bueno, yo me voy por aquel lado, cuídate Yonaka-Tan~; si tienes otro problema cuéntamelo- y sin más el chico salió de la visión de la chica. Esta se dirigió a los salones de primero.

Valla que aquellos gemelos eran diferentes, pero ya había escuchado sobre ese tipo de gemelos, un claro ejemplo eran Samekichi y Sal… Ahora que lo pensaba eran sumamente parecidos los 4… quizás solo era su imaginación; o quizás simplemente así eran todos los gemelos.

Al llegar a su salón, descubrió que era muy temprano para que hubiese alguien, así que se recostó en su pupitre y se dispuso a continuar su mar de pensamientos, que había sido interrumpido por el rubio. Apenas sentía como empezaba su sueño, Cuando de repente el timbre sonó, todos ya habían llegado y se encontraban en sus pupitres, pero había alguien que faltaba.

-Buenos días alumnos míos,- hablo cantante la profesora de Biología que les tocaba

-Buenos días Señorita Etihw- Respondieron todos en coro. Era una buena profesora, a veces algo loca pero sabía mucho, tenía aproximadamente 4 maestrías y 2 doctorados pero había decidido enseñar por gusto ya que la paga era buena y su horario era muy flexible, había rumores que cuando entro peleaba mucho con el maestro de historia y era sumamente seria, pero ahora más bien parecía una comedia romántica entre ellos dos.

\- veo que todos se encuentran… que bueno, así no tomare lista, solo falta su compañera Wadanohara verdad. –Cuestiono a los de adelante-

-Ella ya no vendrá- contesto samekichi desde el fondo con una mueca triste, y no es como si él fuese el retrato de la felicidad pero, se veía más "deprimido" de lo normal –Se cambió de escuela-

-Oh, ya veo… bueno, supongo que no hay que hacer- y diciendo esto comenzó con su clase.

Generalmente sus clases no eran aburridas pero ese día Yonaka tenía la mente en otro lado, primero se queda encerrada en la escuela, después su hermano tiene una relación y ahora su única y mejor amiga se había ido lejos de su lado. Quizás tenía su número de teléfono… pero no era lo mismo… Suspiro pesadamente. Y se volvió a dejar llevar por sus pensamientos, pero la voz de la profesora rompió su ensueño.

-Y espero que a la próxima no se vuelva a dormir despierta en mi clase señorita Yonaka- finalizo la maestra recogiendo su portafolio y yéndose del salón, todos parecían hablar animadamente sobre algo, pero ella no entendía que. Una chica peli verde con lentes rojos al igual que sus ojos, se percató de esto y fue hacia ella acompañada de su mejor amiga, una chica sumamente seria de cabello rubio y ojos azules, No se llevaba mal con ellas pero a veces la de ojos rojos era muy impulsiva; a pesar de que era la jefa de grupo, no se comportaba como tal. Pudieron haber tenido una mejor pero nadie quería echarse la carga.

-¡Hey!, ¡Yonaka!, tu tema es este- le comento dándole un papelito a la pelinegra –tienes que hacer exposición co compañeros más- comento enérgica la muchacha.

-No puedo hacerlo sola- pregunto, pero la peli verde negó completamente –oh ya veo… y quienes quedan-

-Pues…-

-Nega y Samekichi- interrumpió con cara de pocos amigos la acompañante de la enérgica chica.

-oh… ya veo… entonces no tengo opción…- no tenía ganas de nada aun… quería simplemente largarse de ese lugar y dormir, o descubrir con quien había hablado el chico. –y para cuando es el trabajo-

-para dentro de 3 días- respondió la peli verde –por cierto…- iba a decir algo, pero entonces un chico abrió la puerta.

-Yosafire! Sal conmigo- era Emalf un chico de otro salón que siempre perseguía a Yosa, nadie sabía porque pero él siempre lo hacía. Se rumoreaba que él se había enamorado de ella a primera vista, pero ella al contrario le había odiado inmediatamente.

-Rayos! Me encontró- murmuro la chica, quien tomo la mano de su amiga y salió corriendo de ahí, tratando de huir del chico, aunque su siguiente clase era en el mismo salón…

Yonaka se quedó viendo cómo se retiraba la chica, para que después su mirada recorriera a sus dos compañeros de equipo, Que tenía ese universo para juntarla con ellos dos, uno era el mejor "amigo" de su mejor amiga friendzonado, quizás sin intención pero al final y en cuenta estaba friendzonado y el otro era el chico con el que su hermano creía que salía. Que rayos pasaba con aquel lugar, nunca había creído en el destino pero esta vez sí que empezaba a creer; o quizás era karma. Alejo esos pensamientos, tenía que hacer el trabajo si no quería perder la beca que tenía, pues bien quizás algunos profesores le odiaban pero nunca lo reflejaba en sus calificaciones. Se dispuso a organizar el equipo, pero para colmo, los dos chicos se sentaban en extremos opuestos del salón, solo que uno hacia las ventanas y el otro hacia la puerta. A pesar que el peli-verde era el más cercano a ella se acercó a el de cabello grisáceo que miraba al techo como si en este se encontrasen los secretos del universo, ella esperaba poder ponerse de acuerdo con él, y así solo informarle a el mogeko.

-Este, samekichi-kun emm… que haremos con el trabajo- dijo casi en murmuro la chica, no es que le temiese ni mucho menos; pero su relación nunca había sido buena.

-Lo que ustedes digan está bien, solo avísenme- tomo su mochila y sin más se retiró del salón, Yonaka seguía sin comprender ese comportamiento de todos, si la siguiente clase era en ese mismo salón.

-oh, genial- murmuro casi inaudiblemente y se dirigió al otro chico, él se encontraba ¿Dañado? Todo su brazo derecho se encontraba vendado y parecía como si alguien le hubiera hecho una marca en el cachete con un objeto filoso, pues aún se veía cómo estaba la costra al rojo vivo, él se percató de su presencia, la miro con fríos ojos, para luego girar su vista otra vez a la ventana. La chica al notar este gesto, lentamente se acercó a él como si de una bestia salvaje se tratase, -oye, ¿qué haremos con el trabajo?-

-¿Cual trabajo?- tal parecía que ella no era la única que se había quedado dormida con los ojos abiertos.

-El que nos dejó la profesora Etihw-

-Ah, eso… no se ustedes póngase de acuerdo y me dicen…- comento y se volvió a perder en el horizonte, ahora veía porque los profesores se enojaban cuando ella hacia eso.

-Entonces nos vemos en mi casa a las 3, mi hermano no está, así que será más fácil- hablo la chica y ya se iba a retirar cuando el comento.

-Mejor en mi casa, no puedo alejarme mucho de ella, recuerdas- comento refiriéndose a su grillete, en parte también porque sería muy sospechoso que dos chicos fueran a la casa de una chica, que estaba sola. No, no era seguro.

-oh si… bueno, déjame le mando mensaje a mi hermano y le comento a Samekichi- dijo ella "de seguro era parte de su plan", pensó el –Bueno gracias, nos vemos a la siguiente clase-

Ahora ella fue quien se retiró, ¿la razón? No estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero al parecer iría a la casa de Nega y su corazón latía deprisa, como si hubiese corrido un maratón completo, tendría que avisarle a Samekichi, para que el también fuera.

Encontrarlo no fue muy difícil, al parecer quería perder la siguiente clase en la piscina. Ya se encontraba con todo el equipo necesario, desde gorra hasta googles y traje de baño. Él era muy bueno en Waterpolo antes, aunque también muy agresivo, pues siempre al menos uno del equipo contrario terminaba sangrando, pero desde que había conocido a Wada él lo había dejado. El noto su presencia y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Que ya se pusieron de acuerdo?- comento mientras se retiraba los googles.

-Sí, saliendo en la casa de Defet…. Nega-kun- hablo la chica mientras se sentaba a borde de la piscina, alzando sus pies para no mojarse los zapatos.

-Oh, bien… y donde es eso- comento el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora que lo dices… yo tampoco lo se… lo mejor será irnos con él a la salida supongo. –No había considerado eso, pues después de todo el chico era el nuevo del salón.-

-Enserio que a este equipo le falta organización-gruño y luego susurro- si wada estuviera no habría necesidad de esto.

Yonaka solo miro triste al chico, se notaba que extrañaba a Wada pero ella no volvería, no es como si estuviese muerta pero, debía de haber ocurrido algo peligroso o quizás malo si fue sacada de esa escuela tan pronto. Se paró y se retiró a su salón. –Nos vemos en la última hora para irnos con Nega-kun-

* * *

**Becatrox **ahí esta un capitulo maso menos largo =3=, espero que te haya agradado nwo… jijiji... y...y como habia dicho anteriormente u3u. lo hice por gusto propio nadamas.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden la regla numero 47 de mis historias nunca nada es lo que parece :3. Me despido :D. chao chaooo.


	5. Extraño

Bueno nuevo capítulo, no sin antes decir uwu…. Feliz 14 de febrerooo *lanza corazoncitos* eeenn fin jiji, este capítulo en su mayoría será narrado por samekichi, ¿porque? Porque se me pego la gana; jajaja, también pues… esta largo…. TT^TT aunque si sigo así se acabara la historia antes de lo esperado. Nah la verdad esta va como para unos 30 y cacho capítulos XD.

"Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen"

* * *

"_**Extraño"**_

Las siguientes clases no fueron un problema para ella. Ya faltaban unos solos minutos para retirarse por lo que le mando un mensaje a su hermano informándole la situación, comentándole que iría a la casa de uno de sus compañeros y llegaría algo tarde. Pero el solo contesto un "ok"… ni siquiera había preguntado donde estaba la casa de su compañero, tanto creía en la suerte de ella o que le pasaba… que acaso no se preocupaba… Varios sentimientos depresivos se arremolinaban en su mente, eso no era bueno.

Soltó un suspiro y con gran calma guardo sus cosas. Pero dos miradas impacientes la observaban aun, esperando ansiosamente para irse de ahí, pero parecía que ella no quería.

Pov samekichi

El camino a la casa del verde no fue muy animado, todos permanecimos en silencio. Claro no era como si yo quisiera que hablaran de algo pero… esto era incomodo, Yonaka parecía estar en una racha depresiva, quizás igual le había dolido la partida de Wada. El peli verde de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y ella lo ignoraba, absorta en sus pensamientos, era cruel de un modo muy inocente.

-S…supe que tienes un hermano mellizo Nega-kun –trate de hacer platica, para amenizar el viaje, pero parecía que ocurría lo contrario, pues la chica volteo a verlo con interés, pero el chico cerro sus puños con furia, parecía que quisiera golpearme solo por preguntarle.

-Asi es- susurro, para luego dejar caer una aura aún más abrumadora que la anterior.

-oh valla… yo igual tengo uno… mi hermano mayor Sal… el...- me quede callado, no le iba a decir solo "quiso violar a la chica que me gustaba, justo el día que me iba a declarar y después le dijo a su padre que yo había sido" eso sería sumamente vergonzoso, sin contar que aun trataba de zanjar ese asunto… observe el piso sin querer continuar… Al parecer yonaka se percató del asunto, porque al ver mi reacción cuestiono.

-Hey, defectuoso,- Logre ver como el chico se relajaba al escuchar su voz, yo me pregunte porque se ponía ¿Feliz? Con un sobrenombre tan grosero. - ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu casa?-

-Dos cuadras más ¿Porque Señorita?- Contesto cortésmente. Al parecer esa aura se iba disipando, pero otra pregunta surgió en mí, ¿Por qué él le decía señorita cuando ella le hablaba tan groseramente? Entre ellos sí que había confianza –Acaso ¿deseas comprar algo?-

-No, solo que, no quiero que se nos haga tarde y luego no hagamos nada de nada- susurro la chica casi inaudiblemente.

-Tenemos 3 días, aparte no creo que seamos tan malos- Parecía que me estaban sacando de su círculo social. –Digo, tu eres la mas lista del salón ¿No?-

-Sí, pero el- me señalo –No lo es-

Ahora me decía tonto…? Qué tipo de chica era, y como es que había sido amiga de una chica tan linda y tierna como Wada.

-Pero si eh pasado todas mis materias- Proteste

-Con puros 7 y 6- señalo fríamente, bueno eso era cierto pero era porque me interesaba más proteger a wada que esas tontas calificaciones.

-Uhg… y el- señale al peli verde este se quedó callado, dando a entender que tampoco quería hablar de eso. –Bien, bien, no importan nuestras calificaciones hagamos esto bien-

-Jaja, si- Al parecer no le caía muy bien al "Defectuoso" porque me miro con odio justo después de oír la risa de ella… conocía muy bien esa mirada de celos. Era la misma que yo tenía cuando Wada se iba con ese pulpo.

Llegamos a la casa… o mejor dicho mansión, era lo más grande que había visto, a la entrada nos recibió un mayordomo con traje y toda la cosa. Cruzamos el jardín era inmenso, desde árboles frutales hasta de sombra, de seguro Wada hubiera sido feliz si hubiera ido, en cuanto a Yonaka observaba con los ojos completamente abiertos. Al entrar el mogeko nos hiso esperar en el recibidor, era una sala roja con bordados dorados y al centro una mesa de caoba.

-Quienes son ustedes- se escuchó una voz proveniente de lo que supuse era la cocina; traía un fino saco color hueso y una charola con una tasa de te, con su respectiva tetera. – ¿Quieren tomar té?-

-Ah! Sr. Somos Yonaka – me señalo a mí y continuo – Y Samekichi. En este momento no podemos tomar té, esperamos Nega-kun para hacer un trabajo, subio por los materiales.

"Valla cambio de personalidad" pensé mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, pero bueno… creo que es algo común de las mujeres

-Oh, vienen con Nega! Hace mucho que ese chico no traía amigos a casa y un té no cae mal a nadie, déjenme traigo las demás tasas, unas galletitas y tomamos un poco mientras mi hermano regresa.

Se retiró un momento, pero volvió inmediatamente, con más tasas y el dichoso postre. Tomo asiento frente a nosotros.

-Dígame srta. Yonaka ¿Qué edad tiene?- comento mientras serbia el contenido café en las tasas.

Esa era una pregunta estúpida, íbamos en primero de prepa lógico tenía 15 o 16.

-15 años, ¿Por qué pregunta?- hablo la chica mientras bebía te.

-Ah… solo curiosidad, entonces déjeme advertirle que se ha metido en una peligrosa guerra- Le mire curioso, pero el parecía querer dar un poco más de misterio, saco una pequeña caja larga, como de bolígrafo -le recomiendo que cuide y ocupe en su debido momento esto, le será de ayuda-

Ella tomo la cajita y vio el contenido, a mí no me dejo verlo. Pero por su cara, pude imaginar que no era nada bueno. Cerro la caja, la guardo en su mochila y sorbió un poco de té. Su cara poseía una máscara de completa serenidad, como si no hubiese visto nada.

-¿y, porque me seria de ayuda? ¿O mejor dicho cómo?- era mi imaginación o yonaka se veía sumamente seria…

-Es algo que a todos los de la familia Mogeko nos puede dañar, te será útil, créeme- el chico cruzo sus piernas y bebió mas te. –Aunque si no lo quieres, solo me lo puedes devolver-

La chica vacilo un momento y respondió –De algo me servirá, supongo…-

Okey, esto era incomodo, parecía que yo no estaba en la charla otra vez; que acaso no era de su mundo o dimensión o porque todos me ignoraban.

-Este, subiré a buscar a Nega, vuelvo- y sin más avance hacia a las escaleras, no haría mucho la diferencia de estar ahí o no estarlo. Ya que ambos siguieron hablando entre ellos ignorándome.

Al subir descubrí que había muchas habitaciones, para ser exactos 8 habitaciones, cada una tenía un diseño distinto, o al menos su puerta así era. Avance entre ellas hasta que note una que estaba echa completamente de madera y con letras doradas decía "Nega", pero habían sido destrozadas estas y en su lugar con marcas de navaja se había escrito "Defectuoso". Vacile en tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto el chico que buscaba

-Venía a preguntar si ya vas a bajar, pues Yonaka no puede llegar muy tarde- mentí un poquito. Escuche un gruñido de respuesta y luego continúe –Aparte allá abajo me están ignorando-

-¿ignorando?- escuche como me abría la puerta, para así descubrir una habitación completamente ordenada, limpia y un poco vacía debía admitir, aunque yo esperaba algo más… de desorden.

-Sí, está hablando con uno de tus hermanos…- no me dejo continuar porque ya me estaba tomando del cuello de mi camisa.

-¿¡La dejaste con uno de mis hermanos!?- dicho esto me soltó y emprendió carrera hacia la planta baja. Yo pensé un momento, no creí que el reaccionara así, bueno las marcas en su pared no eran buena señal de que él se llevara bien con ellos pero, esa reacción sí que no me la esperaba. Lo seguí y lo que vi fue, a un "mogeko" con una media sonrisa y una yonaka con el mismo gesto, un silencio abrumador invadía la sala. También un peli verde solo observando la escena como si hubiera presenciado un asesinato o algo así. El Mogeko que anteriormente nos había servido te, fue quien tomó la palabra primero.

-Vaya, no creí que esto sucediera así… pero, supongo que es lo mejor- se paró y se dispuso a marchar, pero antes volteo y a la chica de ojos grises le dijo –Espero que algún día tomemos te, conozco un gran lugar donde podríamos-

Ahora si se había ido, que había pasado no tenía ni idea, pero el rostro de yonaka había vuelto a la normalidad. –Oh, Nega-kun que bueno que volviste-

Su mirada se podía apreciar un poco vacía, pero esto paso por alto por el peli-verde se sonrojo por el escuchar su nombre por voz de ella.

-Sí, lo mejor será que acabemos pronto el trabajo- Nega hablo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero aun así se le veía cierta preocupación en la cara.

-si, por cierto me dejarías ir al lavamanos un momento- La chica se paró y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño aun sin el consentimiento del chico, pero con aquella caja aun en manos.

El solo saco unos libros de anatomía como del ancho de una concha de mar, lo sé una mala unidad de medida. Y se puso a hojearlos. Yo tome uno y lo revise buscando información relevante, pero no comprendía mucho, Biología nunca había sido mi materia favorita, ni Algebra o historia… bueno lo único que me gustaba era nadar, pero eso desgraciadamente no era una materia. Busque al menos las paginas en donde podrían buscar la información, bueno tampoco es como si yo hiciera mucho la diferencia en ese equipo, yo solo estaba ahí por la simple razón de que nadie del "bendito" salón me hablaba. Aunque tampoco me interesaba que lo hicieran claro, pero no quería estar ahí, en esa situación tan incómoda, en donde no tenía ni idea de que hacia ahí.

* * *

PSINess1: Sehhh asi es hermoso. Y pues no sé cómo que historia le queda, se podría decir que es como vivir en el pasado… aparte la historia no se me hace muy sociable… seh al parecer le estoy dando personalidades a las materias.

Becatrox: Pues… bueno ocurrirá… algo asi humm… sumamente parecido, bueno algo asi. Y en cuanto a same pues lo meteré en la historia XD siempre me han gustado las historias con 3 personajes principales uwu. Y pues dos tsunderes es divertido XD oky no. Pero si se verá vagando por ahí a same uwu.

Y pues ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, algun dato curioso, algun mogeko no duden en dejarlo en los comentarios (?) jajaja buena noche y hasta dentro de 4 dias o menos... ¿o mas?.


	6. ¡Sorpresa!

Holaaaa ando de vuelta es que pues la verdad no eh tenido tiempo (A: si claro y por eso dejaste de publicar un mes! Un meeees) Calla!... aun faltaban 5 dias…. Pero bueno, ahora si empezare a publicar otra vez más a menudo… aparte mi inspiración estaba por los suelos u.u… en fin… "digan si a la mogekofilia de Nega y Yonaka….. bueno si quieren también del Rey… pero eso sería raro" estee y "ningún personaje es mio… "

* * *

Pov Samekichi

Solté un suspiro y observe a Nega, era muy serio, podría ser hasta exasperante, pero siempre que se trataba de algo sobre ella el cambiaba totalmente sus expresiones. Ahora que lo pensaba esas reacciones eran parecidas a las mías con Wada… quizás era mi imaginación.

-Oye, porque reaccionaste asi- pregunte curioso, mientras acomodaba los libros -Digo, cuando descubriste que Yonaka-chan estaba con uno de tus hermanos-

-Ellos son peligrosos- contesto seriamente sin apartar la vista de su libro–Aparte esos 8 siempre se menten donde no les importa…-

Ocho…. Wow, valla que eran bastantes, y yo que me quejaba de Sal. su padre debió de ser todo un calenturiento o al menos si un playboy. El pareció ver mi cara de incredulidad y me respondió

-Son hijos de mi padre, pero con diferente mujer, son por así decirlo medios hermanos, a excepción de uno- hablo seriamente, y siguió con su mirada a el libro. Volví a quedarme callado, como es que se metían en lo que no les importaba, esa idea vagaba en mi mente.

Yonaka volvió mientras se sacudía las manos para que el exceso de agua callera; entonces observo la gran pila de libros, y al peliverde leyéndolos, solto un suspiro y tomo uno, ¿que solo leerían? Busque algunas hojas y colores, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿el trabajo seria en computadora o en hojas?. Ante la incógnita me percate que Yonaka tomaba apuntes del texto sacando lo más importante, mientras que nega lo marcaba con un marca-textos. Y si la información de ambos era la misma… digo en ningún momento se habían puesto de acuerdo. Me dispuse a dibujar un poco, nunca había sido bueno pero al menos parecería como si hiciera algo. Después de un rato la chica dejo el libro sobre la mesa y comento.

-Ya acabe el resumen, solo faltaría transcribirlo y poner imágenes- hablo firmemente mientras dejaba la libreta en donde había apuntado en la mesita. –por cierto ¿Qué haces Samekichi?-

-Ah!, nada importante, por cierto Nega-kun ¿ya acabaste tu igual?- Trate de evadir la pregunta, pero solo conseguí una mirada pesada por parte de el.

-Si- poso el 3er libro que subrayaba en la mesita de centro –pero igual solo debo re escribirlo, aunque odio escribir-

-Entonces que Samekishi escriba- opino la "emo" como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo; pasar 3 libros y un resumen en un mismo formato.

-P … pero son más de 10 páginas de ambos lados! –casi grito, era mucho, aunque tampoco era como si tuviera mucho que hacer aparte de los deberes; pero, no quería hacerlo, era mucho.

-Pero si tú no hiciste nada- hablo el mogeko, con seriedad, aunque parecía disfrutar mi sufrimiento. Pero yo no pude contestarle, simplemente no se me ocurrió nada. Pues lo que había dicho era verdad. Solte un suspiro y respondi pesadamente.

-Bien lo hare… pero ustedes recortan y me dan las imágenes, al menos para mañana- sentencie con mi dedo índice enfrente, ambos asistieron y nos retiramos a casa, yo no quería volver, sentía un gran peso en mi pecho, desde que Wadanohara se había ido cada vez este pesado sentimiento iba creciendo, quizás era soledad… sin contar el gran peso en mi espalda por el gran número de libros que me habían hecho llevar, mas los que usualmente llevaba a la escuela…

Yonaka Pov.

El regalo de ese mogeko me había caído en raro, ahora que lo pensaba el no me había dicho cuál era su nombre; solo me había hecho una plática amena y me había dado este objeto, ¿acaso su único objetivo era ayudarme? Decidí no enfocarme en eso y pensar cosas que en verdad me interesaban, como que el día de hoy Sinya no estaría trabajando, y me estaba esperando para darme una sorpresa, quizás era mi comida favorita o una bella tarde viendo películas con el, o quisas una tarde de juegos como las de antes. Regrese en metro mientras pensaba en todas las asombrosas y bellas posibilidades.

Al acercarme a la puerta pude sentir el suave aroma de mi comida favorita, era un buen día y eso me haría mejorar mi día considerablemente. Al tocar la puerta fui recibida por mi hermano quien me llevo a la sala, en donde Alguien parecía esperarnos, era una Chica… Muy linda debo admitirlo, piel clara y cabello café, su peinado era parecido al mío y unos ojos de un negro profundo, del cual con dificultad so podía apreciar la pupila.

-Yonaka,- hablo mi hermano, yo esperaba lo peor asi que la observe como si pudiese perder mi mirada y jamás verla, así despertaría de esta pesadilla pero la voz calmada de mi hermano me saco de mi propio hipnotismo -debo presentarte a mi novia- cada letra que menciono, parecía que se incrustaba en mi corazón, como pequeñas agujas que no me matarían solo dolerían. ¿Acaso así se sentía un corazón roto? Entonces su suave voz de la chica hablo.

-Soy Madotsuki, un gusto, Sinya me a hablado mucho de ti- me extendió la mano, yo no sabía cómo tomar el gesto, o como tratarla… como una rival o simplemente como una persona más, una amiga, o como… lentamente acerque mi mano hacia la suya como si cerráramos un trato… y ese trato tenia de intermediario a mi hermano, daba como significado que yo aceptaba que ella se quedaría con él; o que yo se lo ofrecía a cambio de nada, solo de su linda carita.

–Y…yo soy Yonaka kurai, el gusto es mío- Sonreí fingidamente como si las lágrimas no lucharan por salir en ese mismo momento, me sentía tan sucia por eso, como hubiera deseado gritarle en su cara que el era mio, pero simplemente no podía… esas palabras no salían de mi boca.

-Wao,- anuncio sorprendida –Ustedes dos si que son parecidos, pareces ser solo su versión femenina-

Numerosas veces había escuchado eso, lo que sentía antes como un alago de los demás. De su boca parecía una ofensa, estoy segura que no lo decía con mala intención pero aun así no me agradaba, quería quitarme lo que desde hace tanto era mío. Sonreí tímidamente, no dejaría que ella me intimidara... no volvería a dejar que me lo quitaran…

-Por cierto, tu cena está en la mesa, es tu comida favorita, Madotsuki lo cocinó- me comento mi hermano con una simple y sincera sonrisa –ella y yo ya comimos ya que era algo tarde-

Me dirigí hacia el comedor y me acerque a la mesa que sostenía la comida y note que se veía apetitosa, no había probado bocado desde él te. Ese defectuoso ni siquiera había sido tan amable como para ofrecernos bocadillos, y eso que él había dicho que en su casa. Tome asiento y probé un poco, sabía bien, ni en eso la podría criticar pues tenía un asombroso sazón.

-¿Te gusto?- Escuche la voz de ella acercándose a mi –Sinya me dijo que era tu platillo favorito-

Asentí débilmente, esta me la había ganado…

-y mi oni-chan, ¿Dónde esta?- trate de remarcar la palabra "mi" pero paso desapercibido por la chica. Que solo se recargo de la mesa.

-Dijo algo que sería bueno que nos conociéramos aunque sea un poco… y salió a comprar algo al supermercado ya volvera- no querría decir tienda?, el supermercado más cercano quedaba a unas horas en metro

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?- comente casi en susurro mientras degustaba la comida. No quería que el ambiente se llenara de un sentimiento pesado… ni mucho menos hablar, así que me pareció la mejor opción.

-oh eso…. Pues… supongo que por nuestros propios traumas…- comento casi en susurro mientras se sentaba frente mio y ponía su mano sobre su mentón.-hace tiempo, yo tenía problemas en casa, tantos que a tu edad yo ya había abandonado mi hogar para ir a vivir a un departamento algo céntrico, con la excusa de irme a una escuela de paga... en donde ya no tendría que preocuparme de esa "nueva familia" que mi madre había querido inventar, ahí todos fueron crueles conmigo, y todo comenzó con un sueño que poco a poco se tornó pesadilla… bueno, para no hacértela larga, llego un punto en el que yo no quería salir de mi cuarto, pero las pesadillas me quitaban el sueño, solo me acompañaba mi vieja consola… mi doctor me receto pastillas para dormir experimentales ya que yo no tenía el suficiente presupuesto, al inicio todo fue bien, podía dormir con tranquilidad, y vencer mis miedos aunque alguna que otra vez me sentía encerrada y despertaba. Lo que no sabía es que esas pastillas tenían un efecto depresivo que me llevo a… a…-

Parecía haber sido absorbida por los recuerdos… y también eso que tenía que ver con mi hermano…. Y acaso tenía como novia a una chica con delirios depresivos y quizás hasta esquizofrénicos, en verdad ella sí que no era buena para él.

-… a una tontería… pero la muerte no quería llevarme… me tuvieron que internar en el hospital por 4 costillas rotas y otros huesos más -me mostro una cicatriz en su costado, pero para proseguir la oculto- al final me llevaron con un psicólogo, ya que mis padres se enteraron de todo lo que me había ocurrido en el colegio; ahí conocí a tu hermano… bueno ya sabrás su parte de la historia- rio suavemente.- mientras esperábamos al doctor, comenzó a hablarme diciendo que tenía una hermana, que siempre tenía el mismo peinado y que casualmente igual eran trenzas, yo pensé que estaba loco como para comenzar una conversación así, y bueno eso lo afirme cuando recordé donde estábamos… pocos meses después nos ayudamos a salir entre los dos, de aquel problema, y nuestra relación se volvió un poco más seria.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella casi no sabía sobre esos años que me había separado de él, para ser exactos 3 años sin saber nada… en esos tres años que ella había aprovechado para ganárselo…

-Ya regrese- se escuchó desde la sala, era la voz de Sinya –Traje unas películas de terror-  
Comento mientras se dirigía a la sala a poner en la tele la película, La pareja se sentó en el mismo sillón, mientras que yo tuve que llevar una silla de la cocina no me sentía cómoda ahí, no quería estar presente… Así que me paro y bajo la excusa de estar cansada por el día me fui a mi habitació. Al llegar me tumbe en mi cama y pensé, en lo que haría mañana, Aunque era fin de semana tenía que llevarle las imágenes a samekishi… hablando de samekishi no había sabido nada de Wadanohara, así que conecte mi celular y encendí al parecer se había agotado la pila desde hace un tiempo atrás, al fijar mi mirada en la pantalla, descubrí un mensaje de un numero desconocido… comenze a leerlo y descubri que era de Wada diciéndome que posiblemente no me volverían a ver en un buen tiempo y que había cambiado de número.

Inmediatamente lo registre y envié mensaje, intercambiamos mensajes como nunca, Cada vez que le preguntaba por qué se había ido me persuadía con cosas como peinados o nuevos compañeros, también note que ella parecía preocupada por Samekishi, pues preguntaba por el cada 3 mensajes, pero lo intentaba disimular completamente en vano. Pues extrañamente de sus demás amigos no había preguntado más que una vez. Ellos hacían linda pareja, aun no podía creer que se habían separado… Tengo que cuidar de el como buena amiga que soy, pensé.

* * *

-o-

Bueno este fue el capítulo, si alguna cosa déjenmelo en los reviews ya saben, estee… posiblemente el capítulo siguiente sea un especial de Samekichi… solo que se desarrollara o en la parte de Wadanohara and the blue great sea (ya saben… donde están los fics de este juego) este no afectara en la historia pero bueno tendrá uno que otro detallito sobre estos personajes secundarios 3, así que me dicen si les parece o no… este cap será especial. Bueno respondiendo comentarios.

Okamidan: A que es una ternuritaaaaaa Nega-kun XD, y pues, a que te refieres con "tan Tonaka"

PSINess1: no son gemelos :O todos tienen algo distinto, si lo fueran pobre de la madre que los pario ¿no crees?


	7. Una mañana con Samekishi

_Como había prometido habrá un capitulo especial de Samekishi, así que bueno esto será, a ver si mañana o al rato publico el capítulo ya volviendo a la historia de Yonaka y M. Defectuoso. Espero que les guste lo hice con todo mi corazón uwu… jajaja pero bueno, "ningún personaje es mío hasta ahora, quizás solo una pero meh, no creo que cuente, de ahí en más todos son de Mogeko"_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6.5 Una mañana con Samekishi**_

**Pov Samekishi**

Esta noche desde hace tanto tiempo tuve otra ves insomnio. Extrañaba tanto a Wada, me hubiera encantado poder abrazarla y protegerla de mi hermano, pero aquella ves yo había llegado demasiado tarde.

Tome entre mis dedos mi celular y busque el modo de llamarle, pero siempre salía lo mismo "este número no está disponible" parecía como si se hubiera esfumado en la nada, pero el día de mañana iría a buscarla. Cerré mis ojos esperando poder conciliar el sueño de una buena ves pero me era imposible cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la recordaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con mi estúpido hermano sobre ella. Solté un suspiro, y me levante de mi habitación, era un desastre bien lo sabía pero no me importaba, tome mi mochila y busque el resumen y los libros si el día de mañana me enfocarla a buscar a Wada necesitaba no tener ninguna obligación. Me dispuse a escribir empezando por el resumen, extrañamente mi letra era linda o al menos eso siempre decía wada.

Este recuerdo hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro cuando ese pensamiento surco mi mente. Entonces empecé a escribir; como rayos es que había tantas cosas en la cabeza, en el cerebro, en la boca, ojos, olfato. Que no sólo podía ser solo una cabeza y ya... Aunque ahora que lo pensaba si no había nada de eso no podría funcionar nada, valla que importante era la cabeza... Cuando acabe la tercera página un intenso sueño me atacó, la mejor pastilla para el sueño (la tarea) surtió efecto y caí en brazos de Morfeo.

Al siguiente día el llamado a mi puerta de mi padre me despertó. Tenía que ir a ver hacer los mandados pues Sal había salido de madrugada a hacer quien sabe que cosas, o al menos mi padre no sabía. Me vestí entre sueños, mi camiseta gris, mi chaqueta que tanto amaba y mis pantalones. Solté un suspiro y baje, mi padre desde hace ya tiempo había dejado de trabajar; a pesar de que el había sido uno de los mejores guarda-espaldas pero ahora ya no ejercía más como este, aunque a mi y a mi hermano nos había entrenado en diversas artes marciales ya fuesen cuerpo a cuerpo como con armas.

Yo era malo en manejo de Armas y también cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo cual Sal siempre me ganaba, por esto obtenía los favores de mi padre. Aunque con anterioridad esto no nos importaba en absoluto, pues con esos "favores" el hacía que mi padre nos comprara un helado, aunque el elegía el sabor, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Baje las escaleras y me encontré con mi padre, en estos momentos él se encontraba preparando el desayuno con un delantal rosa, si algo muy femenino para un hombre como el, pero hace tiempo el papa de wada se lo había regalado como broma, y él no se había podido deshacer de él. En cuanto a mi mama... Bueno, después de su muerte ni siquiera tenía una foto o algo que le perteneciera, después de su muerte mi padre había quemado toda cosa que dijera que ella había existido, por lo cual hablar de ella era tabú hablar o preguntar de ella, y nosotros no la recordábamos muy bien… aunque ella siempre me acompañaba en mis memorias.

-La lista y el dinero está en la mesa, vuelve antes de las diez para desayunar- me comento mi padre aun concentrado en el aceite que salpicaba, no es como si alguna vez él hubiera sido muy comunicativo conmigo así que no me callo en raro, tome la lista junto con el dinero y me dispuse a salir.

La mañana se veía hermosa, las aves cantaban, el sol resplandecía, y no se veía ninguna nube en el cielo, en días como estos me habría encantado salir a pasear con Wada... Aunque fuera solo por algún mandado de alguien de la oficina de su padre.

Me dispuse a ir al mercado, y como cualquier fin de semana, el centro estaba infestado de parejitas melosas y niños con sus padres, Mientras cerraba los ojos recordé aquellos momentos felices entre mi papa y mi hermano. Y también cuando ambos fuimos presentados a Wada, recuerdo como ella llevaba un traje de marinerita blanco, oculta tras la pierna de su padre, el cual quería hablar con el mío; Pero al vernos la pequeña nos brindó una de las mejores sonrisas que habíamos visto en nuestra vida. Dejando la pierna de su padre nos fue a conocer.

**·Flash back·**

-Buenos días, Mi nombre es Wadanohara- nos ofreció sus ambas manos para saludarnos. Yo le mire con desconfianza, por culpa de su padre el mío nunca estaba en casa… Aunque yo pasaba el tiempo o con mama o con sal, yo quería a toda mi familia reunida… y que mama no llorara cuando el no llegaba en la noche, quizás quería mucho.

-¿Wada…nocada…?- balbuseo sal, tratando de memorizar el nombre de la pequeña que teníamos enfrente, y cediéndole su mano.

-Wadanohara- repitió la chica sonriendo aún más.

-Es un nombre muy largo- gruñí con el ceño fruncido –si sal, contrabajos se sabe su nombre-

-N…no es cierto Nii-san- se trato de justificar. Tratando de reprocharme, pero le ignore.

-uhm… en ese caso, llámenme Wada- Volvió a sonreír ignorando nuestra pequeña discusión.

-Está bien Wada-chan - sonrió mi hermano, aun me pregunto cómo es que esa cosa tierna y adorable, se volvió lo que ahora vivía en mi casa. – Emmm… mi nombre es Syake … pero puedes llamarme Sal y él es mi hermano, Samekichi-

-Sal-kun y Samekichi-kun- repitio la chica – un gusto conocerlos,… y bien… ¿Vamos a jugar?-

-Lo siento, tengo que ayudarle a mama en el jardín- conteste serio y dándole la espalda a los dos –Jueguen ustedes solos-

A mi madre siempre le habían gustado las flores azules, a pesar de que era un raro color, le encantaban. Aún recuerdo su cabello blanco y sus ojos grises, que brillaban siempre que estábamos todos juntos.

Ese día le había prometido ayudarle a sembrar nuevas flores en el jardín. Así que fui por los materiales que siempre utilizaba, como mi pequeña pala, mis botas para lodo y mi rastrillo. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando regrese y dos infantes más se habían unido. Me pareció raro, pues Sal raramente se acercaba a los jardines pues no memorizaba ni distinguía planta buena de planta mala, pero trate de restarle importancia. En esos momentos se encontraba explicándole a Wadanohara para que (según el) servían cada una de las plantas, mama solo los miraba divertida.

A partir de entonces Wada nos iba a visitar más a menudo, y aunque yo siempre trataba de evitarla, ella conseguía el modo de que yo estuviera junto a ella, ya fuera para curarla o salvarla, por alguna cosa que hacía con Sal.

Fueron buenos momentos… hasta aquel día Negro…

Aún recuerdo la frialdad de ese día… mi padre veía el cuerpo inerte de mi madre, con un rostro frio e inexpresivo, Sal se encontraba en sus brazos llorando, y yo… me encontraba apretando con una mano el pantalón de papa, aparentando ser un chico fuerte como tantas veces mama me había dicho que fuera. En esos momentos, no comprendía bien el significado de la muerte… o mejor dicho no lo quería comprender, pues mi padre ya me lo había explicado hace horas. ¿Cómo alguien dormiría para siempre habiendo tantas cosas divertidas despierto?

Apartir de ese dia todo cambio… mi papa se volvió más frio y dejo su empleo… Sal, comenzó a depender más de mí, y a tener pesadillas frecuentes, por lo que cada noche me iba a visitar. Y yo… bueno yo procuraba nunca llorar y ser un pequeño pilar para la casa. Tiempo después nos mudamos a otra casa a unas horas de nuestro anterior hogar. Por lo que no pudimos ver a Wada en lo que restaba del año.

Al entrar la primavera ella volvió con la loca idea de jugar a la casita, su altura no había cambiado en lo absoluto, en cambio nosotros habíamos crecido un poco más.

-Yo seré la mama- comento feliz la chica mientras se ponía un mandil, y tomaba de la mano a sal, quien se encontraba atrás de mí. –Sal-kun será el papa, y tu samekichi-kun seras mi lindo y adorable hijo–tomo mi mano entre sus pequeñas manos, una onda electrificarte recorrió mi pequeño cuerpo, y de repente me sentí indefenso, sentía como si todas las lágrimas que quería guardar y ocultar quisieran salir de repente.

-Tu nunca serás mi madre- susurre, mientras apartaba sus manos y con paso firme me iba de ahí.

-Oh, valla… parece que está en la edad difícil- murmuro Wada para luego seguirme y dejar a mi hermano solo.

Aun no comprendía porque había dicho eso, esa respuesta parecía más para una amante de papa que para una amiga como Wada, me senté en una esquina y entonces mis lágrimas fluyeron sin razón. Extrañaba tanto a mama, extrañaba su cálida voz en las mañanas, su sonrisa, su calor; y ahora no tenía nada de ella por el dolor de mi padre, que quemo todo lo que algunas ves fue "ella". Solo me quedaban mis memorias.

-¡Te encontré!, deberíamos jugar a las escondidas algún dia aquí – contesto alegremente, escuche como su vos se iba acercando a mí -porque lloras- me pregunto tímidamente la chica, situándose frente a mí.

-Nada que te importe- susurre mientras me hundía, en mis brazos.

-oh vamos, que será…- la chica se sentó a mi lado y con un susurro me dijo-… es sobre tu mama-

No pude contestarle un nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía, pero aun así ella siguió.

-Yo también extraño a mi mama… aunque nunca la llegue a conocer y mi papa aunque es muy bueno conmigo, siempre me cuida mucho y me dice que yo nací de huevo, por lo cual la muerte de mama no es mi culpa… pero yo sé que no es así- su voz se empezó a quebrar, lo cual hiso que levantara mi vista a verla –mi… mi mama murió cuando yo nací… mi padre aun llora cada cumpleaños mío en las noches, cuando él cree que yo no puedo verlo-

Quería ayudarle en algo pero no sabía en qué, así que pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros, ahora ella era quien lloraba.

-Pronto entrare al kínder… mi papa insiste en que mejor tome clases particulares, pues el mundo es peligroso, pero en verdad no quiero…- susurro dejando ver sus ojos grises sobre sus brazos. –Yo quiero conocer gente nueva-

Guarde silencio y tome aire para decir lo que diría, aunque un gran sonrojo apareció en mi rostro –S…Si tienes alguien que te proteja quizás, te deje i…ir-

Ella me sonrió débilmente.

-Si… eso también lo dice el, pero todos sus candidatos son adultos…- comento volteando su cabeza para mirarme.

-S…si quieres podría ser yo… y claro sal- no quería mencionar a mi hermano… pero tampoco quería dejarle solo.

-Supongo que eso estaría bien-ella sonrió una vez más y poso su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-S…si- murmure, oliendo ese bello aroma que me recordaba a aquellas veces que iba con mi familia al mar por alguna razón.

-Hum… creo que debemos volver con Sal- susurro, mientras se paraba y separaba de mí.

¡Sal!, lo había olvidado completamente. Corrí a ver dónde se encontraba. Al llegar lo vi en el lugar en el que lo habíamos dejado, jugando con unos juguetes que había traído Wada.

-Oh, veo que estas mejor… Samekichi-nii –me miro con una sonrisa, creo que aquella ves fue la primera que vi oscuridad en su mirada.

Toda nuestra infancia la pasamos juntos, los tres en felicidad. Aunque yo no me daba cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Sal si lo sabía, sabia de nuestros sentimientos en común. Toda la secundaria estuvimos separados de wada, lo suficiente como para que yo cambiara y volviera a ser el mismo gruñón inadaptado que había sido desde un inicio. Sal en cambio era uno de los mejores estudiantes, era obediente y siempre sonreía. Ambos éramos felices a nuestro modo. Yo en la piscina y el estudiando, pero a pesar de todo, nuestro corazón seguía conectado a la misma persona.

Cuando ella volvió… y yo me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella…

***Fin flash back***

Solté un suspiro, había caminado sin rumbo y ahora si no me apresuraba no llegaría a el desayuno, decidí buscar lo que me habían pedido y marcharme de regreso. Entonces a lo lejos escuche la popa de un barco, en definitiva mañanas como estas eran adoradas por Wadanohara. Aquella pequeña chica que había logrado hechizar mi corazón…

.

.

.

… y también el de mi hermano.

* * *

Despues de mucho pensarlo eh decidido, que acabando la historia de Yonaka x Nega seguiré con la de Wada x Same uwu… esta historia solo será una introducción para este "mar" de historias. Jajaja en fin , espero que les gustase y que no me odien mucho por actualizar muy a menudo pero… bueno… estos días no han sido los mejores jeje…


	8. información

**Este cap no le hice muchos cambios ni modificaciones (A: Flojaaaa) Cállate!, es que no las necesitaba en fin nwn, espero que les agrade, este cap es mas corto tanto porque me gusta como termina como porque apenas hace un rato acabe de escribir el anterior. Ñem.. nop creo que no se que mas decir.**

"nada es mio todo de mogeko"

* * *

Capítulo 8: "información"

(El lunes)

POV samekishi

Aun no me podía comunicar con Wada, porque rayos había cambiado su número y no me lo había dado, sin contar que se había mudado y su padre no me contestaba mis llamadas para darme indicaciones. Cuando comprendería que yo no era el culpable. Seguí caminando cuando me encontré con cierto mogeko peli verde que iba sujetándose el estómago y se recargaba de la pared para avanzar, Me le acerque por la espalda y le di una palmada como saludo pero el solo se hiso más "bolita" de lo que ya estaba tal parecía que sus heridas habían aumentado. Sin contar la sangre aun latente y fresca en su camisa.

-Y ahora a ti que te paso- Exclame mientras me alejaba de un salto de el –Parece como si alguien te hubiera golpeado y tú no te hubieras defendido-

-Que te importa- me contesto cortante, no es que ya fuéramos amigos o algo así, pero cualquier ser con un poco de humanidad se preocuparía ante las fachas de él.

-Al menos límpiate la sangre de la camisa, si no quieres que Yonaka se preocupe- comente mientras le ayudaba a erguirse. El permaneció callado y asistió. Le guie al baño y ahí el me presto su camisa, pero entonces alguien entro.

-Te digo que son unos panecillos muy ricos los de esa cafetería Froze- era la voz de una chica, esta volteo a verlos y con ojos abiertos como platos grito –¡Y…yo no vi nada! ¡Enserio! ¡B…bueno no es como si m…me interesara o critique sus gustos pero, wahhh!- y salió corriendo de la escena. ¿Quién rayos confundía el baño de chicos con el de chicas?

Bien eso había sido incomodo, sin contar las constantes miradas curiosas de la chica, en lo que respectaba a todas las clases. Ya nos tocaba biología así que me dispuse a sacar el trabajo pero al abrir mi mochila no había nada ahí, busque una vez, dos veces, aunque sabía que algo de ese tamaño no podría ser ocultado tan fácilmente… quizás la había dejado en casa, pero eso no era una opción o mejor dicho no debía ser una opción. Todos sabían que la profesora etihw nunca aceptaba ese tipo de escusas, a menos que llegases a un trato con ella…

Nega y yonaka me dirigían miradas asesinas pues ya habían notado la falta de tarea... por mi cara de asustado, al final de la clase la profesora recibió los trabajos con una sonrisa, como iban entregando se iban retirando. Nosotros esperamos a que no hubiera nadie y nos acercamos a ella.

-déjenme adivinar... - comenzó la profesora y me señalo -el olvido la tarea.-

-s...si- dije casi en susurro

-oh vaya... Bueno que me ofrecen?- la profesora sí que iba directo al punto... Pero ahora venía un problema. Nadie hasta donde yo sabía de nosotros sabia negociar así que permanecimos callados.

-oh conque no saben...bien, lo que quiero es una cara diferente del profesor de historia- de su maletín saco un álbum grueso y abrió -quiero una cara que no se encuentre aquí. Si lo consiguen no solo les acepto el trabajo si no que hasta los apruebo lo que resta del año.

Sonaba tentadora la propuesta, pero ahí había todo tipo de expresiones, tímido, sonrojado, furico, enojado, un triste, borracho. Etc. Es más algunas fotografías bien podrían haber sido un gif con diferente fondo. Eso más bien parecía el trabajo de un acosador pues ninguna parecía haber sido tomada con el consentimiento del peli blanco.

-lo haremos- hablo el defectuoso -¿cuándo es la fecha límite?-

-el miércoles en la tarde- hablo la profesora.

Yo trague saliva, esto sería muy difícil... como era posible que hubiese olvidado el maldito trabajo.

-ah se me olvidaba- canturreo la profesora mientras avanzaba a la puerta -si no lo consiguen los reprobare- la aula quedó en silencio... Pero yonaka lo rompió.

-ese álbum me dio miedo- susurro yonaka eso me hiso sonreír.

-y eso que no has visto los de mi hermano- hablamos nega y yo al mismo tiempo con un suspiro.

Yonaka nos vio y creyendo que mentíamos y ambos nos miramos el uno al otro, ante el desconcierto ella decidió dejarlo pasar, tomando sus cosas y adelantándose a la última de las clases. Geografía.

-tan malo es tu hermano- le comente al chico.

-siempre quiere lo que yo tengo hasta que se le hace obsesión y lo consigue... Sin contar que todo su librero está lleno de porno... Y no todas las chicas de este son desconocidas-

-oh ya... El mío solo tiene un altar con cosas de wada... Desde cabello hasta videos- hable sin pensar mientras avanzaba con las manos en la nuca. -supongo que se llevarían bien tu hermano y el mío-

-quizás... -hiso una sonrisa torcida y siguió avanzando hacia la siguiente clase. ¿Que acaso yo era el único de aquel equipo que no le importaba que sacar en las materias? O si siquiera aprobaba... Ahora parecía que habían vendido su alma a la profesora por una buena calificación... Pero en fin, se podría decir que era mi culpa; ahora que recordaba creía haber visto una nota en la mochila. La saque y grande fue la sorpresa de notar que era de sal.

Decía:

"tú la alejaste de mi lado y ahora pagaras"

Desde hace cuando nos llevábamos tan mal... Digo hace unos años nuestra relación no era tan mala... Trate de hacer memoria pero fue en vano, no recordaba el momento exacto en que cambio, quizás fue progresivamente y yo no me percate, bueno, tampoco era como si ya le prestara mucha atención, así que igual me apresure a la siguiente clase.

La clase de geografía paso rápidamente sin contar que toda la clase me la pase pensando en cual sería una buena cara ¿sonrojado? Ahora que lo pensaba él siempre tenía esa cara cuando estaba cerca de la pelinegra... ¿Ebrio?... Posiblemente la maestra tenía varias así... Dormido... Aun si la maestra no la tuviera como la ¿conseguiría? ¿Espiando la casa del profesor? Entonces una idea vino a mi mente. Sonriendo de felicidad absoluta... Esa quizás era una buena posibilidad pero... El problema era que el maestro era tan pálido que su boca siempre se camuflajeaba con su piel. Sin contar que era conocido por ser serio y callado. Entre nega y yo posiblemente el maestro ganaría.

-Tenemos que pensar que expresión obtendremos -hablo yonaka, nos había mandado a llamar a ambos alrededor de su banca-mi hermano tiene una cámara fotográfica quizás me la preste-.

-necesitamos un plan y su horario...- murmuro nega, parecía ser un buen estratega. Ahora ya parecía que no le dolían las heridas pero aun así requería recargarse para estar medio parado. -creo que yo podría encargarme de la información.-

-yo digo que una sonrisa estaría bien- comente con simpleza. -digo casi nunca sonríe-

-yo creo que una expresión de pánico también podría ser- a veces me preguntaba qué ocurría por la cabeza del chico -si lo que dicen es cierto a la maestra le gusta verlo así-

-una mueca tampoco estaría mal es algo cómico y lindo- lo que ella no había considerado es que una mueca graciosa conlleva un poco de orgullo, y como hombre orgulloso que era el quizás sería de las más difíciles de conseguir.

Las clases acabaron y los tres debíamos irnos a casa así que nos separamos a la salida...

Pov Nega Mogeko

Había sido un día cansado. Sin contar que las heridas dolían cada vez más, pero simplemente no quería preocuparla. No a aquella señorita... No otra vez...

Cada paso que daba era un gran dolor había veces que simplemente odiaba mi vida y mi destino pero no había mucho que hacer.

Saque mi celular y le marque, a la única chica que podía y sabia conseguir información. Y si no podía por las buenas por las malas lo hacía, pero siempre lo conseguía. Aunque el problema era el precio... Quizás con unas tabletas para el dolor podrían ayudar a pagarle...

-hola Nega mogeko?- hablo una voz algo empalagarte y molesta -ahora ¿En que puedo ayudarte?-

-necesito que me consigas información de alguien- hable seriamente.

-claro, pero ya sabes mi precio- canturreo molestamente la dueña de esa voz.

-si... No importa el precio yo lo pagare Moge-ko...

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿no les gusto? ¿Me mataran? ¿no me mataran? En fin todo eso déjenlo en los reviews, ammm.. y ahora a contestar los reviews del cap 6**

okamidan Disculpa - me equivoque jiji, y pus… si asi es sal, que se le va a hacer u,u… aunque buscare un lindo final para el (que, me cae bien de algún modo enfermiso… bu…bueno no efermiso… bah olvidalo)

Diamond483

Encerio, ¿crees que Madotsuki se dejaría matar por Yonaka? No encerio, tengo esa duda… una hermanacestuosa y una antisocial depresiva (se me olvido como se dice a los que no salen de su habitacion) en fin XD, seria interesante. Pero humm… no se…

Becatrox

Wada se fue por el Stupido de sal (¿?) y ya sabes, no planeo dejar esta historia tan fácilmente (sin contar que aun tengo reservas como para 4 capitulos mas y tengo una linda amiga que le gusta esta historia XD y me mataría si la descontinuo jajaja (V: Si te mataria ¬_¬) …. …. …. Eeen fin) y la mescla de RPG pues… es que los personajes de Mogeko Castle son muy pocos, serian a lo 9 mogekos especiales (contando al rey) y los kurai… asi no es divertido. Y tendría que pensar nombres para los mogekos extras que metiese bah, aburridooo…

Y pues espera uno caps para ver algo asi XD (se acordó de lo que pasa) será amm… dejémoslo en duda XD

**En fin hasta la próxima que me plazca escribir (V: ¬_¬) bien, bien me verán mas a menudo. Que sino mi cadáver aparecerá muerto misteriosamente por alguien que viajo en la maleta de una anciana.**


	9. Trauma?

Perdón por la tardanza pero últimamente no eh escrito (cuando escribe en donde va originalmente la historia también modifica por aqui) eh tenido un grave caso de bloqueo de escritora. Hummm… espero que les agrade y si no, hoy traigo mi armadura anti tomatasos

**"_Nada de esto me pertenece todo es de Ogekom… excepto madotsuki ella no se de quien sea, pero mía no"_**

* * *

Pov nadie narradora XD –

–oh, veo que no tienes miedo ¿Para cuando quieres la información? Y sobre todo de quien–Su voz reflejaba tranquilidad pero también con un poco de malicia, de fondo se oía el sonido del teclado siendo golpeado por los dedos de la femenina.

–Mañana en la mañana a más tardar… es de un profesor de la escuela, su nombre es Kcalb– comento inmutable el chico. Sabía bien que ella podría darle la información en el momento que él quisiera pero, no quería que ella viera duda en su voz, ni mucho menos en él un juguete.

–Oh entonces nuestro querido defectuoso le gusta levantar el jabón, ¿no sería mejor ser el que lo tira?– comento juguetona Moge-ko. El peli verde tardo un momento en reaccionar ante el comentario en doble sentido. –Ya se me hacía raro que nunca te conociera ni una novia o amante–

–Que! N–no claro que no es eso– Exclamo el chico mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

–Oh, ¿entonces es por una chica?– Parecía que cada comentario que hacia moge-ko era más burlón cada vez. Ante el silencio del chico ella descubrió la verdad –Oh dime su nombre vamos, si lo haces prometo no cobrarte por este favor y es más te deberé un favor –

–No, no te diré el nombre de la señorita– hablo inmutable el mogeko mientras avanzaba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo hacia su casa.

–Wao, tu siempre tan formal como siempre, eres tan aburrido… Si fuera yo, ella ya hubiera sido mía y, de seguro encontraría una forma linda de referirme a ella- Se podía escuchar su perversión desde la otra línea. Bien era sabido que moge-ko podía llegar a ser y hacer muchas cosas pervertidas en quien fijara los ojos.

-ejem… moge-ko- carraspeo un poco para que siguiera con lo según el importante.

-Bien, mañana en la mañana la información te llegara, eh encontrado bastantes cosas interesantes sobre ese profe tulló, para el pago quiero que vengas para que me cobre, lleva dulces, bye bye moge-ko se despide–

–Adiós– Finalizo el chico mientras guardaba su celular en su chaqueta, Ahora tendría que pensar en cómo efectuar el plan, y también claro hacer las tareas de todas sus materias, no quería volver a re–cursar ese grado ni mucho menos nunca salir de esa escuela. Soltó un suspiro en la entrada de su casa, ahí se encontró con él, el que le había ocasionado todas esas heridas "sin querer" todos los días anteriores.

–Hola hermanito– hablo con fingida amistad el mogeko rubio –¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy en la escuela?–

–Buenas tardes Rei, Normal– sabía que si daba alguna señal de felicidad su hermano la tomaría y destruiría. Y también que por muy fingida fuera la felicidad de su hermano el saldría perjudicado.

–Oh ya veo, ¿Y en tus materias?– si la voz de moge-ko le había parecido burlona la voz de su hermano le parecía sumamente hipócrita.

–Normal– seguía inmutable el peli verde caminando a su habitación.

–¡Qué bueno!– Rodeo al chico para quedar frente a el – por cierto sabes algo de El extraño de la familia? Esta mañana Hasu lo vio empacando, según me dijo se iría de la casa… ¿Sabes porque?

–No, no sé nada– no podía creerlo, él era el más normal de sus hermanos, por no decir el que menos traumas tenia, y menos le importaban, y ahora se había ido. Ahora que lo pensaba Yonaka había hablado antes con el… ¿Qué le habria dicho? Se cuestionó el peli verde.

–Oh, que mal… ah es cierto, el viernes conocí a una chica muy peculiar, era tan bella… Justo como me gustan–Su cara empezaba a tornarse en una cara pervertida hundiéndose en el recuerdo de la chica – me prometió que vendría pronto a la mansión, creo que va en tu salón… Se llamaba… Se llamaba… Yonaka Kurai… ¿Acaso la conoces? A mí por alguna razón me pareció conocida…–

El defectuoso apretó sus puños, tenía tantas ganas de romperle la cara a su hermano mellizo por hablar así de ella. Como no la iba a conocer, si era la chica que como si fueran azahares del destino siempre estaba a su lado, y también había sido la chica que le había robado el corazón, cual ladrón en la noche… aunque también, sentía puntos a su favor al recordar que ella ya había ido a esa construcción, Ya iba a contestar cuando desde la cocina se escuchó.

–¡Hora de la merienda!–

–Por ahora te salvaste pero después me tendrás que contar quien es ella, sus gustos y sobre todo pero no menos importantes sus medidas– hablo amenazante el rubio pero aun con cara de pervertido mientras se marchaba al comedor. Bien sabia el defectuoso que la hora de la cena, o cualquier hora en la que hubiese alimentos de por medio era igual a una locura, y también sabía que no era bienvenido ahí desde hace 2 años… todo por culpa de ese maldito testamento que su padre le había dejado. Camino lentamente a su habitación, de seguro Hasu iría a darle algo de alimento después… Medito un momento, tendría que cuidar a esa chica. Pues sin querer se había metido en una guerra que no podría parar… una guerra que arrasaría con ella si no se separaba de el pronto… Lo mejor era salir a caminar un poco, quizás eso tranquilizaría su ira contra su hermano que aun latente en su corazón.

/–En algún lugar… para ser precisos en la casa de Yonaka–/

La chica había llegado a su casa, siendo sincera desde que Madotsuki había llegado a ese lugar ella se sentía más y más incómoda de estar ahí… sin contar que todas las vece en que ella podía estar con su hermano eran arruinadas por la presencia de la chica, estaba harta de todo…

–Hermanooo, Shinya– subía las escaleras buscando a su hermano, quizás con ese grito el saliese de donde quiera que estuviera, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió que quizás estuviera en la habitación de él. –Me podrías prestar tu cámara fotográfica–

Entonces abrió la puerta sin inmutarse, oh, grave error… Su hermano se encontraba en una posición muy comprometedora con su novia.

La menor cerro inmediatamente la puerta, y echo a correr sobre las escaleras, pese a los gritos de su hermano tras ella, Salió de su casa, corrió y corrió de ahí, no podía creer lo que había visto, su pecho dolía y su garganta ardía, parecía como si un gran grito pudiese repararla pero se sentía rota… ningún ruido podía salir de su boca.

Salió de aquel lugar llorando, recordaba la gran alegría que le había dado saber que SU hermano viviría con ella, pero ahora solo le dolía… Quería perderse de vista de el así que corrió y corrió aun sin saber adónde iba. Tras un tiempo de huir, sintió su garganta seca y un gran cansancio; miro a atrás y el ya no se encontraba, quizás hace varias cuadras él se había quedado, quizás había exagerado pero… en verdad dolía. Avanzo a paso lento buscando un lugar donde descansar y pensar mejor, hayo entonces un pequeño parque con varios juegos infantiles… se colocó en los columpios y con la mirada perdida en sus zapatos comenzó a mecerse, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás. Quizás esa secuencia le ayudaba a convencerse de que nada había ocurrido como un péndulo hipnótico.

Tampoco era como si creyera poder conquistar a su hermano… ni nada así… pero, Tenia un tipo de esperanza que había crecido y anidado en su interior desde hace años… Un suspiro salió de sus labios, quizás el si le estaba buscando, y no le vio tras ella porque había recuperado el aire, pues aun tuviese novia ella era su única y pequeña hermana… solo eso… su pequeña y dulce hermana menor… entonces suavemente sintió como alguien la tomaba del hombro. La chica se recargo en esta mano misteriosa, suave y calida.

–sabes… perdón por haberme ido pero… aunque sé que su relación era formal y que pues bueno, tarde o temprano esto sucedería… pero bueno, para cualquier hermana es traumático ver aquella escena, y por dios, a la siguiente pongan al menos seguro – rio la chica ante este comentario sin comprobar si el si era el dueño de la mano que continuaba en su hombro –Perdóname–

–Esta perdonada– hablo el chico, era una voz familiar, pero no era de quien quería que fuese. Así que volteo a ver quién era el verdadero dueño de esa mano – Oh disculpa Yonaka–tan esperaba a alguien más –

– Eras tu Rei-kun– hablo cansada la pelinegra mientras que con la manga de su suéter secaba las recientes lagrimas –¿Qué haces por aqui?–

– Pues, buscaba a mi hermano– comento rápidamente y sin importancia, para soltar la pregunta que más le carcomía – y tú, ¿Por qué llorabas ?–

–Nada importante…–

–oh, veo que no quieres recordar… ven conmigo y te ayudare con eso – la sonrisa del chico se expandía mas y más – hay un karaoke por aquí, a veces ayuda cantar un poco a desaogarce, yo invito–

–Bien…– y así, la chica se retiró del parque con cierto mogeko rubio acompañándolo.

/mientras con mogeko D/

Ya había anochecido más, odiaba no poder alejarse mucho de su casa simplemente era molesto, tenía que salir de esa jaula que le habían impuesto, pero sabía que era imposible, porque también él se lo había buscado. Avanzo un poco y vio un bello parque, tenía lindos recuerdos de ahí. Pues antes de estar en la tonta pelea con su hermano ahí solían jugar… claro eso era cuando tenían 7 años. Aunque aun recordando a esa edad su hermano seguía siendo todo un play boy… Se sentó en un columpio, se sentía aun cálido, pese al frio clima, parecía que alguien lo había usado, recientemente. Se balanceo un poco sin despegar los pies de la tierra tenía que meditar un momento, entonces escucho como unos pasos se escuchaban dirigirse a el.

–nega kuuun– vocifero alguien con un lindo cabello rubio a los hombros y ojos azules, su vestimenta consistía en una playera amarilla con un ligero suéter blanco y unos pantalones cortos blancos. Algo quizás muy fresco para aquel frio clima, pero el peli verde no noto que necesitara calor al sentir el abrazo que le otorgaba–todos te estábamos buscando–

–Perdón Ada, Necesitaba pensar un momento... y no sería más fácil simplemente buscar la señal del grillete– le comento apenas audiblemente

–Sí, quizás pero así no sería divertido– comento inflando las mejillas con un brinquito se separó de él y con exagerados ademanes continuo– O eso me dijo Rei, aunque el se fue hace poco con una chica de trenzas al karaoke–

– ¿Oh enserio?– existían millones de chicas con trenzas no debía ser ella...

–sip, aunque su fleco tapaba su ojo derecho así que no supe cómo eran sus ojos – bien, no había de que preocuparse, había miles de chicas con tendencias emos en su ciudad... Cuál era la posibilidad–

–y llevaba el uniforme de tu escuela... Que muchachita más confiasuda al haberse ido con el tan fácil... ¿no crees?– Él se tensó, ¿en verdad ella había sido tan ingenua para ir? Soltó un suspiro tenía que ir por ella pero conociendo a su hermano las cosas sucederían rápido así que se paró del columpio y corriendo fue a buscar a su hermano y sobre todo a Yonaka.

* * *

Y que les gusto *ocultandoce tras un escudo gigante* En fin las respuestas a los comentarios son

Okamidan: *alguien le esta amenazando* Pero si Moge-ko es un amor no tienes porque tenerle miedo… Ella solo quiere compartir su amor con todos nwn… *susurro* huyeee…

Enjeru: Gracias gracias *reverencia* pues, como ya dije si dejo de escribir pronto apareceré en una maleta de una anciana por una amiga (¿?) bueno no precisamente pero algo asi jaja. Espero que leeas esto.

Akito Shinozaki:

Yo leo todos mis comentarios y checo todos los días así que tranquilo.

Y bueno, pues es mi historia y yo la emparejo con quien quiera, pero bueno, preguntar no sobra ¿Con quién quieres que se quede? Yo la incluí, tanto porque la admiro de algún modo que aun no comprendo y quería incluirla y darle un futuro, en el que no estuviera tan atada ni al pasado ni a una pesadilla. Sinceramente no me interesa mucho lo que opinen los fans boys, ni tampoco las fans girl ya que es mi fanfic del que estamos hablando y como tal puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, si quiero puedo hasta meter a tarako con un Mogeko real, pero ese no es el caso. Espero que comprendas jeje.

Con cariño Xion-chan14

EEEn fin, eso es todo :D…. hoy resivi pocos reviews Sniff sniff… pero meh, yo se que a varios les dio hueva comentar por lo que los perdono uwu (¿?) en fin, hasta la próxima. Cuidence y sueñen con emmm… Meh con quien quieran pero que sea algo lindo jiji. Y yo solo espero soñar con una buena continuacion para la historia (malvado bloqueo te odiooo TT^TT) y bien pues...

Bye bye Se despide Xion-chan14 OwO


	10. Cantanos

Sniff, sniff, esta ves solo fue un review, con esto no se alimenta a mi imaginacion (V: pero eso ya lo tienes escrito) Callate!, en fin, emmm… no lo habia subido porque ni habia avanzado la verdad jajaja, asi que bueno espero que disfruten su cap nwn, aparte eh estado ocupada dibujando para hacer un video de Mogeko Castle (sintió que una canción quedaba para aquel videojuego y bueno ya va en el segundo párrafo uwu), en fin, no es por nada pero este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, ya sea porque sale rei como porque no se, meh en fin creo que eh hablado mucho jeje la gripa me esta haciendo daño.

-Recuerden: Mogeko Castle, ni ningún personaje de juego que salga aquí me pertenece, a lo mucho la historia que parece telenovela pero nada más uwu-

* * *

Capitulo 10: Cántanos

Él se tenso, en verdad ella habia sido tan ingenua para ir? Solto un suspiro tenia que ir por ella pero conociendo a su hermano las cosas sucederían rápido así que se paro del columpio y corriendo fue a buscar a su hermano y sobre todo a yonaka.

El karaoke más cercano y favorito de su hermano era eso llamado "cántanos" aunque como no tenía acento muchos mal interpretaban el nombre sin contar que la luz de la t y el palito de la a ser habían fundido... En fin este lugar se encontraba a pocos metros ya de él. Atrás iba siguiéndole el ser rubio le había encontrado e informado.

Al entrar pregunto por su hermano quien estaba en la sala Vip del lugar. Corrió hacia allá y fuertemente abrió la puerta.

-¡señorita!-grito lo que vio no llegaba a procesarlo; su hermano, el macho alfa de las relaciones, el don juan, el que había roto tantos corazones se encontraba acostado en el suelo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y con pequeños chupetones en el cuello y sobre todo con una yonaka ebria encima quien intentaba desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. La escena le causo algo de risa pues su hermano ahora parecía violado en vez de violador.

-a...ayúdame nega- comento el rubio extendiéndole la mano temblorosa, eso era raro no sabía si lo era porque su hermano le pedía ayuda o porque a pesar de que parecía excitado temblaba de miedo.

-que le diste para que se pusiera así- hablo el mogeko verde mientras se quitaba su saco del colegio y se acercaba a la escena.

-nada s...solo hablamos un poco- se detuvo para evitar un grito -y luego tomo un poco de alcohol; cuando reaccione ya estaba encima de mí-

-onni-san...- susurro ella y callo dormida encima del mogeko. El defectuoso la vio y levanto de su hermano. Cargándola en brazos como si de una princesa se tratase mientras la cubría con su saco.

-me debes una- comento mientras cargaba a la chica y la cubria con el saco.

-s...si pero aléjala de mi- el rubio se cubria como podia con su camisa.

El verde suspiro, mientras salía de ahí. Dejando a un hermano con cara de un desorientado (-ejemejemukeejemejem-) chico violado.

En la entrada del local le esperaba quien le había seguido hasta ahí.

-vaya hasta que sales, creía que un poco más y me salían raíces- comento entre risas que se detuvieron al ver quien se encontraba en los brazos del chico-¿y quién es ella? O ¿porque la querías salvar de Rei? No me digas que nuestro pequeño Nega, se ah enam….-

-es una compañera de clase nada mas - contesto inmutable el chico

-En mis tiempos a esas "compañeras" se les llamaba novias o amantes... A veces hasta metros, hummm… era una época loca... Y ¿qué harás con ella?-

-llevarla a su casa ¿qué más podría hacer?- ante la palabra casa la chica soltó una clase de gruñido entre sueños. El sonrió y comenzó a avanzar para su casa.

-no se hay un millón de posibilidades... Llevarla a casa y aprovechar su estado... Ammm secuestrarla y pedir rescate, yo que se- se excuso

-ni que fuera Rei o Moge-ko- se escuchó un poco de resentimiento en su vos

-bueno yo solo decía- Comento al notar que había tocado un tema casi tabú.

-pues no digas Ada- hablo un poco fuerte, pero esto basto para despertar a la chica en sus brazos.

-¿Defectuoso?- sus ojos parecía querer enfocarle, pero también parecían quererse cerrar.

-si- quería decir algo como, oh despertaste, pero eso era algo obvio.

-¿me podrías bajar?- y el mogeko así lo hiso. Ada noto el cambio drástico de humor del chico. Pues a pesar de no ser muy expresivo cualquiera que le conociera tanto, sabría que él se comportaba un poco más tranquilo.

El camino siguió en silencio, a esa hora los trenes y autobuses se habían acabado así que regresarían a pie.

-hey defectuooosho... ¿Estas enojado?- hablo con palabras arrastradas la pelinegra, tratando de observar el rostro de su amigo.

-no te preocupes su rostro siempre es así- comento entre risas Ada.

-jaja cierttou. ¿Por cierto, quien eres tuu? Y ¿en dónde vivess?-

-oh dime Ada y vivo con Nega, es que nos conocemos desde hace ya algunos años- en verdad no mentía pero quería ver que ocurría.

-ohhh... Yo apenas lo llevo conociendo 1 semana. Mi nombre es Yonaka kurai. - caminaba un poco más rápido aunque con un poco de zig zag...

-oye yonaka, se puede saber, ¿porque fuiste con Rei?-

-uhh... Parecía un buen chico; parece ser todo lo contrario a nega. – el mencionado sintió como si una cubeta da de agua fría le callera encima. Su seño se frunció, su mandíbula se tensó y su paso se aceleró, No era por las palabras ya anteriormente se las habían dicho muchas veces, y las había considerado más como un alago que como una ofensa, sino porque ella las había dicho.

Ada vio divertida la reacción de su hermano y comenzó a hablar con la peli negra -oh conque es por eso... ¿Entonces nunca saldrías con nega?- ante este comentario nega no sabía si escuchar o no la respuesta de la chica, una vocecilla en su interior quería pero un grito le decía que no lo hiciera.

-y...yo...- yonaka nunca había pensado sobre el de esa forma pues para ella siempre había sido solo su hermano... Bajo la vista al suelo y con leve sonrojo respondió -no-

Quería responder quizás o no sé, ¡pero él estaba enfrente! Una mueca de duda nació en su rostro. De hecho ella no había pensado así de nadie más que su hermano... Nega mogeko se sintió mal y maldijo el silencio que hubo cuando ella lo dijo. Hubiera deseado no haberlo escuchado y haberle hecho caso a ese grito que ahora decía "te lo dije". En cuanto a Ada ella no había esperado esa reacción. Y ahora no sabía que decir pues a los dos que le acompañaban ahora les envolvía una aura pesada... los minutos siguieron en silencio hasta que de repente la voz del verde se escuchó.

-Señorita- esta dio un pequeño salto al escucharlo.

-¿s...si defectuoso?- su voz se notaba un poco nerviosa.

-a partir de aquí ¿adónde esta su casa?-

-ah eso- se escuchaba desanimada o al menos Ada noto ese sentir. -a en la esquina a la derecha a dos cuadras, 4 a la izquierda y otra a la derecha… creo -

Al escuchar esto el chico siguio avanzando, vaya que era serio, entonces una idea paso por la mente de la morena, y si se trepaba en su espalda, esta se veía reconfortable, sin contar que quería ver la reacción del chico, quería que era mueca seria cambiara.

La chica aun iba con los efectos del alcohol por lo cual al tomar encarreracion sin querer se tropezó con un desnivel que no había visto soltando un leve grito. Nega, al escucharlo, se volteo inmediatamente para sostenerla. La tomo de los brazos para que se parara por si sola y fijamente la miro a ese ojo brilloso que solo dejaba ver. En cuanto a ella se perdió en esos orbes achocolatados y después su mirada se perdió en sus labios. Lentamente se acercó a él; no sabía que hacía, pero hace poco casi violaba aun chico que ni conocía y ahora iba a besar al chico que la había salvado. Su cercanía era tanta que podían sentir la respiración del otro... ella había olvidado completamente su objetivo y ahora había cambiado totalmente.

-no...- dijo el apartándose de ella, quien se quedó desconcertada... A pesar de que podía notar su sonrojo de el a metros de distancia. -Mejor vayamos a su casa señorita-

Ada solo veía la escena, no comprendía que podía haber pasado por la mente de su atolondrado hermano como para que rompiera esa bella atmosfera. El viaje fue corto, o al menos se notó así, y en la entrada estaba su hermano con una sonrisa esperandola. Yonaka se acercó lentamente a su hermano quien la miraba sin culpa como si lo que había echo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-estoy en casa Sinya- susurro la chica

-bienvenida yonaka, entra, en la mesa está tu cena, pero antes toma un baño-

-si- y se metió a la casa como si ninguno de los dos mogekos estuviera ahí, con un sentimiento de culpa creciendo en su interior, haciendo que bajara la cabeza ante su hermano.

-en cuanto a ustedes- hablo el hermano - ¿les gustaría una tasa de te adentro? Necesito hablar con ustedes-

Ambos mogekos aceptaron ya adentro shinya se fue a preparar el té... Y tras un silencio incomodo comenzó.

-¿sabían que es ilegal emborrachar a una menor de edad?-

-nosotros no lo hicimos fue un chico de un karaoke y aquí mi acompañante la salvo- exclamo Ada queriendo defender a su hermano quien se limitaba a ver la decoración.

-oh ya veo...- lo miro de arriba a abajo inspeccionándolo, y con una mirada dolorosa continuo -gracias entonces... Pero aun así por favor no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana Nega-kun-

El nombrado iba a preguntarle como sabia su nombre pero Ada lo interrumpio, tomándolo del brazo.

-no se preocupe mi amorcito no tiene por qué volver a ver a su hermana... Claro fuera de las labores de la escuela-

-me parece bien...- tomo un poco de té. -no quiero que ella tenga problemas... – comento con un suspiro.

-si...- se oía la vos hueca y triste de nega. La misma voz que ponía cuando hablaba con Rei...

-buenoo, mi amorcito y yo nos tenemos que ir- quería sacar al peli verde antes de comprometerlo más, a veces solía meter a la gente en líos sin querer, y bien sabía que en esos momentos había metido la pata. -gracias por él te fue un gusto hablar contigo.

-el gusto es mío- contesto el pelinegro mientras se paraba para retirar a sus visitas. Y así ambos mogekos partieron de ahi-yonaka... Sal de ahi-

Ante el llamado de su hermano salió de su escondite, tenia el cabello mojado reposando sobre sus hombros, con una blusa algo grande y un short.

-venía a pedirte tu cámara fotográfica- hablo quedamente la chica. No sabía el porqué, pero algo le impedía verlo a los ojos. -e... Es para una tarea para mañana-

-ah... Bien ve a descansar; mañana la cámara estará en la mesa- hablo normalmente mientras subía. Ya en su cama la chica se comenzó a cuestionar todo lo que había oído. Su hermano se había comportado muy sobreprotector o era su imaginación... También ¿porque creía que nega era peligroso...? Era un chico serio y de pocas palabras. Aparte si quisiera hacerle algo hubiera aceptado el beso. Y eso le llevaba al otro asunto; había querido besar a su amigo frente a su novia? Pues bien sabía que no a cualquiera se le dice "cariñito" debía admitir que no tenía mal gusto... Pero aun así su pecho dolía... Habían sido muchas emociones por un día...

* * *

La respuesta al review es:

Okamidan: _no te preocupes (feliz porque esta dispuesta a recibir una madriza por la historia) meh, la idiotes de la mujer dolida es relativa jajaja, en fin , gracias por estar comentando todos mis caps TT^TT me ayuda a seguir de cursi con esta historia jajaja._

Bueno y ya habiendo contestado este review los quiero invitar a un grupo de rol rpg que emm… bueno hasta ahora somos puras chicas y un chico uwu. Me gustaria que creciese, es de fb, y emmm, su nombre es 3 (corazoncito) Rol rpg 3 (corazoncito) digo si alguien quiere entrar (primera ves que hace propaganda de algo y esta nerviosa) en fin, hasta el siguiente cap, chau chau


	11. Nigga

_Wiiiiii el anterior capi fue el mejor uwu… con 20 reviews, un aniversario de 90 dias y 1000 visitas y un rei casi violadooo ahhh fue el mejorr jijiji. En fin comencemos._

_Ahh… cierto, disculpen la tardanza pero la escuela no me dejaba, de echo ahorita_

_debería estar durmiendo para mañana hacer mi tarea de Ecologia y Fisica (si, ya saben "Domingo" dia internacional de hacer tarea XD) ya que bueno, yo no soy como Yonaka que hace su tarea cuando la dejan (quisas algún dia lo fui pero meh, no hay que vivir en el pasado) y les digo esto porque un capitulo sin escusa no es capitulo._

_Y para terminar:_

_Ningun personaje no es mio, bueno ya saben XD, asi que no importa tanto supongo._´

* * *

Pov samekishi (es divertido ser pov el xD)

Al despertar me puse mi uniforme, mi hermano había salido más temprano que yo, así que simplemente Salí, mi padre aun dormía. Hoy era el día indicado en que se conseguirían las fotos, pues no había tiempo para hacerlo después y lo mejor era dejar un día por si algo ocurría; mientras me dirigía al salón me encontré con la profesora Etihw esta simplemente me sonrió y me hablo de trivialidades, era sorprendente las cosas que sabía aquella profesora, al final me comento que estaría en la sala de profesores "cuidando" al profesor peli-blanco. Debía admitirlo a veces esa maestra daba miedo.

En el salón se encontraba una yonaka somnolienta y con dolor de cabeza, sus manos se encontraban en su cabeza desesperada; en cuanto a Mogeko; él se encontraba viendo por la ventana. Como si esperara que cayera algo del cielo, entonces callo algo negro; pero seguro era mi imaginación.

La primera clase era Algebra; nuestra maestra era un chica de cabello corto con rayitos rojos. Era bien sabido que tanto yonaka como wada eran sus favoritas; no porque le hicieran la barba, sino porque siempre comentaban en clase y contestaban correctamente sus ejercicios. Pero esta ves la voz de la pelinegra solo se escuchó para indicar su asistencia... Esto me callo en raro, también me fue raro que Nega saliese en el primer receso. Normalmente se quedaba en el salón hasta la salida. En el segundo periodo me percate que ahora el evitaba ver a la chica de ojo gris como si fuera un monstruo o algo así. En cambio ella soltaba suspiros al viento... Que raras eran las chicas. Cerré los ojos esperando dormir pero no podria. Bien sabía que Nega gustaba de ella y lo sabía porque la miraba como hace meses yo miraba a wada, como si quisiera tener algo que resultaba raro y a veces hasta prohibido.

También pensaba en mi hermano quien me había revelado esta mañana la localización de wada, aunque quizás la información fuera falsa, aun así cabía una gran posibilidad de verdad; el nunca había podido mentirme... Un internado para mujeres... Quería verla, pero si lo hacía, sabía bien que su padre se enteraría con ayuda de Sal y me prohibiría verla aún más, como si fuera eso posible, ya que ni cumunicarme con ella podia... Si tan solo... Tan solo... Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos note las miradas de todos en mi, algunos aguantando la risa, otros riéndose y la minoría me ignoraba. Voltee arriba mío y me tope con la sonrisa del profesor con el plumín de pizarrón apuntando a mi cara lo había atrapado justo a tiempo, inmediatamente mi rostro se tornó carmín.

-No se vuelva a dormir en mi clase joven- su sonrisa parecía ensancharse conforme hablaba.

-s...si profesor- aunque no era como si pusiera mucha atención a su clase regularmente, pero me había intimidado un poco.

-bueno, recuerden la tarea y nos vemos la siguiente semana - comento mientras tomaba su maletín y se retiraba. A pesar que ese profesor estaba programado para dar clases todos los días siempre faltaba. Solté un suspiro y pose mis brazos tras mi cabeza en un intento de estirarme. Las siguientes sesiones serían más pesadas pues los profesores hablaban mucho de su vida o casi nada sobre nada. Cuando terminaron las clases fue entonces cuando Yonaka se puso ante mí.

-y bien aquí está la cámara de mi hermano-

-aquí está la información del profesor- hablo el peli verde mientras me dejaba unas 20 páginas en mi escritorio. De mala gana tome las páginas y eche una ojeada. Vaya que estaban completas venia una reseña completa del profesor, desde que había nacido, hasta lo que había cenado ayer. En definitiva nega era un enemigo peligroso... Yonaka leeia la otra mitad de las hojas y al encontrar algo interesante bajo las hojas.

-esto nos servirá...- señalo un artículo y sonrió con un poco de malicia... el articulo hablaba sobre sus gustos como a la tranquilidad, a los libros y su adicción a los dulces. También relataba sobre su odio a lo picoso, el bullicio, socializar y sobre todo que le llamasen viejo.

-la sonrisa quizás se puede con dulces...- hable con aun los expedientes en mano -y no dulces cualquiera, sino de su hermano el profesor wodash aquí dice que son sus favoritos-

-la mueca podría ser con un dulce falso, picoso, o quizás acido- murmuro yonaka con su dedo índice en su mentón. -pero... La preocupada...-

-esa será el último recurso, y como conseguiremos los dulces del profesor... - hablo el mayor seriamente. Nos quedamos en silencio observándonos... Los 3 éramos los inadaptados del salón... Una matadita, un delincuente y yo. Bueno, si conocía a alguien algo popular pero era sumamente molesto. Suspire y vi como los otros dos me miraban.

-y...yo conozco a alguien que podría lograrlo; pero... Es algo difícil de tratar...- hable él era de las pocas personas que no me odiaba. Me pare y fui a uno de los salones de primero, los dos restantes de mi equipo me siguieron. Al llegar tome aire y roge que no se hubiera ido. Al abrir la puerta lo vi.

-h-hey ta...- antes de decir algo él se acercó a mí.

-sardinekishiii- el chico se veía emocionado -no sabía nada de ti desde lo de wada!-

-soy samekishi-

-por eso panokishi- replico con una sonrisa, yo iba a replicar que ese no era mi nombre pero, luego vio atrás de mi -¿quiénes son ellos?-

-soy yonaka y el es Nega- precento la chica mostrando con una mano quien era quien.

-oki Naca-chan y Nigga-kun - y les extendió una mano a cada uno... Note como seguia siendo malo con los nombres -Soy Tarako-

*nota informativa naca en mexico es algo asi como india, indigena, etc. O almenos por mi region. Nigga: forma de referirce a los negros*

-soy yonaka- quiso reparar el error la chica.

-Por eso, tu naca y yo Tarako- sonrió inocente el peli rojo.

-bueno, vengo a pedirte un favor- hable como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El poso sus ojos ambarinos sobre mí, mostrando que tenía su atención. -¿aun sigues en economía doméstica?-

-sip-repuso aun con una sonrisa

-bueno... ¿Podrías ayudarnos a conseguir unos postres de Wodash?.

-si, claro,¿ pero, para qué?- pregunto curioso el menor.

-ayudaras o no- repuse cruzándome de brazos. -sip, vamos, tengo unas dudas de todas formas- y así todos le seguimos.

Pov nadie :D

Al llegar al salón el profesor se encontraba sentado al fondo, checando unas listas; Era un hombre joven, de ojos grisáceos al igual que su cabello, aunque uno lo ocultaba tras un parche negro, dándole un gran toque de misterio.

-Hola profe.- hablo el peli-rojo seguido por los tres chicos –Podría explicarme ¿cómo se hacían los panecillos?-

-Buenas tardes. ¿Otra ves?- hablo el profesor con cara de fastidio –esta es la quinta vez en el semestre ¡y acaba de iniciar!-

–Por favor profe, es que en verdad no le entiendo– rogo el ojiambarino.

–Bien… ¿y ellos? – señalo a los chicos que estaban tras del pelirojo. –Ah… pues…Ellos dos quieren regalarle algo a la chica–

Mintió señalando a Yonaka, mientras que samekishi igual se sonrojaba, pero no por la misma razón que los otros dos, ¿a quien se le podía ocurrir eso?

–Sí, Decidieron que el corazón de la chica seria de quien le preparara el mejor postre, ya que ninguno de los dos es bueno en eso–

–…– El profesor alzó una ceja, no creyéndole. Pero al observar el sonrojo de los tres presentes con un suspiro acepto. –Bien, tomen un asiento… ustedes dos decidan que prepararan–

Ordeno mientras a cada uno le entregaba un delantal y un grueso muestrario de postres que iban desde galletas hasta los pasteles más raros y deliciosos que se les pudiese ocurrir. El verdoso se interesó por un pastel marmoleado y el gruñón por una gelatina con figuritas dentro. Pero cuando ya iban a iniciar una chica de gran parecido al profesor llego gritando.

–¡Volviste a hacer a mis chicas llorar!.

–Oh, Grora, ¿De qué hablas?– el profesor hablo con total tranquilidad contrario a la chica.

–¡Tu!– Ahora lo señalaba acusadoramente –¡Porque les dijiste a mis chicas que no eran buenas para esto!–

–Solo les dije que otras ves se habían pasado de batido y carb…– el adulto no pudo continuar porque la chica le siguió gritando.

–Ni que lo que hicieras fuera tan dificil– Reto Grora mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura. Todos pudieron observar como hubo un ligero cambio en el humor del profesor.

–Bien inténtalo– Comento mientras se paraba a buscar un delantal –Si quieres igual trae a tus chicas, serán mis chicos contra tus chicas–

–Sabia que diri…– la chica callo al escuchar las palabras del hombre. Quien la miro fijamente con algo de frialdad en su mirada, lo que por alguna razón hiso enojar aún más a la peli-gris y sonrojarce. –Bien! Voy por ellas, esta vez no me vencerás.

* * *

_Ahoraaa a contestar reviews!_

_Okamidan: sehh.. hasta yo me estaba muriendo de la risa cuando lo escribi, y aun sonrio cuando lo recuerdo (lo de rei) y pues… bueno es un fic Yonaka x Nega asi que no creo que el dolor le dure mucho uwu, aparte es un macho que se respeta y sigue adelante (¿?)_

_Kalamey: lo se, es de mis capis favoritos uwu, y por eso mismo por la casi violación jaja y sobre el beso, pues siento que seria mucho mas romántico si ella quiere (y esta sobria), si no nuestro querido verde se sentiría como sus hermanos y pues seamos sinceras el es mejor uwu. Pero prometo que habrá un beso (como dentro de 15 capitulos pero lo habrá jajaja)_

_En fin hasta luego nwn, coman frutas y verduras, hagan ejercicio y no me maten :D_

_Chauu se despide Xion-chan 14_


	12. Concurso

_Disculpen la tardanza pero la escuela y los pequeños contratiempos junto con la inspiración no me dejaban subir epi (V: pero ya los tienes echos) pero nisiquiera ganas de rectificarlos tenia jajaja. En fin aquí les traigo un capi algo reyeno supongo nwn. Espero lo disfruten yyyy chao. _

_-Digan si a la mogekofilia y a la zoofilia de wada y same… y también ningún personaje es mio y bueno todo eso-_

* * *

**_Capitulo 12: concurso_**

Lo que había comenzado como algo pequeño, solo para conseguir unos cuantos postres del profesora, ahora se habia convertido en un campo de batalla, con un equipo de chicas y un equipo de chicos, y como único juez se encontraba la emo.

-ahora si caerás- le gritaba la de un solo ojo. También conocida como la profesora de deportes.

-pero no es un poco injusto- murmuro una castaña de ojos rojos a quien todos miraron -d...digo, allá son 3 chicos y el profesor, mientras que nosotras solo somos 2 y la profesora.-

-ella tiene razón... ¡Bien! ¡Tú!- comento la del parche señalando a la morena -¡tú serás de nuestro equipo!- ahora si se habia formado el concurso, pese a que la morena nunca había aceptado ya la maestra se encontraba poniéndole el delantal.

-pero... Ahora quien sera el juez-comento Macarona.

-facil! Yo lo sere- comento su compañera. Era una chica de cabello rosado abajo de la cintura y con una diadema de murcielagos negros estampados. Sus ojos eran un poco rosados tirándole rojo.

-p...pero Rawberry... Tu cocinaras- procuro decirle con todo el tacto posible, pues sabia que a veces las rabietas de su amiga podrían causarle muchos problemas -aparte, tu comes cualquier cosa, nunca te importa el sabor-

-¡ahí esta Macarona, por eso mismo! Solo yo podría comer lo que yo cocino- respondió la chica altanera como si lo dicho fuera una gran habilidad. Fue entonces cuando Yonaka recordó el objetivo de la misión.

-este... Y si el juez es el profesor kcalb... Según se él es un gran fan de los dulces-

Ya se encontraban todos preparados, cada integrante tenia su propia mesa y una copia de alguna receta. El maestro que hacia el papel de juez, ahí se encontraba, sentado revisando unas calificaciones y leyendo su nueva clase, convencerlo no había sido tan difícil; pues cuando supo que había un postre de su hermano de por medio acepto, de inmediato aun con su faceta seria, aunque todos bien sabían que en su interior llevaba una sonrisa. El tiempo límite que se les dio fue de 3 horas, y si era algo congelado serian 4. Los suministros fueron abastecidos por parte del almacén de la escuela.

La batalla inicio y del lado de las mujeres no iba nada bien. Pues la peli rosa se había comido más de un cuarto de los ingredientes de ella y su compañera, la castaña corría de aquí para allá con lo que aun restaba, La profesora aun leía la receta susurrando cosas como "¿Fécula de maíz?" y "¿Leche condensada?" y bueno nuestra protagonista aún no se decidía por, que hacer. En cuanto el lado de los chicos era completamente opuesto, cada uno había elegido un postre diferente, el maestro al saber que andaría de ahí para haya decidió hacer un simple y sencillo flan.

Cuando ya había transcurrido media hora la de trenzas decidió hacer lo más fácil que se le ocurrió, y que sobre todo había aprendido gracias a su hermano, así que se dispuso a buscar el material. En cuanto a las demás, Rawberry ya había empezado a batir, lo malo es que entre probada y probada se iba acabando la mescla, Macarona estaba cortando la masa, pues , había elejido unas galletitas. En cuanto a la profesora aun luchaba con el significado de esas palabras.

Yonaka se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué hace profesora?- pregunto mientras sostenía todo lo que necesitaría.

-Leo la receta- respondió con un leve toque de vergüenza. –D…debo tener muy en cuenta los ingredientes-

-Oh, ya veo…- susurro la castaña obscuro.

-S…si- Este tartamudeo llego a los oídos de quien ella menos quería; quien se acercó tras ella y tomo la receta sin permiso.

-Oh, veo que elegiste una de nivel avanzado… acompáñame- hablo mientras se dirigía a los materiales –te ayudare a alcanzar los materiales-

Grora le siguió aún farfullando algo por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido, de algún modo en su comentario ella había leído "enana" con una sonrisa burlona de parte de él, pero aun así, avanzo con un gran sonrojo. En verdad esos hacían una pareja muy… especial.

Del lado de los chicos, todo iba a la perfección, a excepción de cierto pelirrojo que combatía con las cantidades de sus ingredientes. Cansado de esto fue a ver los trabajos de sus compañeros. Nega ya había acabado su mescla y la estaba dejando reposar mientras hacia el betún.

-Quizás con un poco más de vainilla sepa mejor- dijo Tanako mientras vaciaba por así decir medio bote de vainilla en la mescla de nega. A no ser porque alguien le interrumpió hubiera vaciado todo.

-Q… que haces- exclamo Samekishi al verlo en plena acción.

-Solo un favor para Megaman-kun. –Ante el nuevo nombre que le habían dado el aludido atendió. Quien solo volteo a ver a quien lo había mencionado. Al acercarse un poco a el, noto lo que había hecho, pues el simple olor empalagaba hasta ser lastimoso.

-Que hiciste- pregunto el mogeko con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo le añadí un poco más de vainilla a tu mescla para que sepa mejor.- Sonrió Tarako como si hubiera sido su gran acción del dia.

-Tendré que tirar la mescla- susurro abatido el verdoso. Mientras Samekishi se acercaba a la mescla del pelirrojo, era un caos, había agregado mucha azúcar y casi nada de harina, sin mencionar que el si se había acabado la vainilla ahí. "Como rayos es que aprueba" se cuestiono mientras pensaba en que hacer.

-Lo sé, se ve mal… pero con el reposo ya verás que mejorara- Hablo el dueño de esa mescla. El de pelo grisáceo se cuestionó sobre si hablaba de la masa o de algún enfermo. Pero se limito a ignorarlo e irse a su mesa. Pero entonces recordó algo, en la mesa de Tanako no había nada para medir, quizás se le había olvidado y después le dio flojera ir por unos. Así que fue, por lo más básico y entrego al peli rojo, a quien unas lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos.

-Sabía que eras bueno Samentrakishi, desde el día que te conocí-

-Sí, si lo que tu digas-Hablo sin interés el oji azul. Que fue interrumpido por un beso del peli rojo. Aunque no había sido en los labios había sido muy cerca de los labios; sabía bien que el chico había aprendido a dar las gracias asi desde su tierra natal pero, siempre que lo hacia la gente lo malinterpretaba. Y esta vez no era la excepción, pues todos le observaban a excepción de los profesores, quienes estaban en su propio mundo. Entonces se escuchó la abertura de la puerta.

-Oye Rawberry no has visto a froze- Si, era la jefa de grupo, quien al ver que su amiga no hacía caso alcanzo a ver como el peli rojo se alejaba de un samekishi sonrojado con los ojos cerrados, entonces soltó un grito de horror.-¡Kyaaa lo sabía eres gay! ¡Primero con el nuevo y ahora con el!-

-Entonces eres gay… - Grito sorprendido Tanako – y ¿Wada lo sabe?-

-¡N…no lo soy!- grito el agredido, corriendo hacia la chica que había gritado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya había huido, sin contar que un peliblanco le había detenido tomándole del brazo.

-Tranquilo, ella es así, siempre en los peores momentos llega y malentiende todo; ya se le pasara.- comento el profesor totalmente tranquilo, y con un leve sonrojo asomándose en sus mejillas, quizás se había acordado de algo, o alguien.

Entonces soltó un suspiro y volvió a su lugar, pues recordó que si se iba su equipo perdería automáticamente.

Dos horas transcurrieron y ya todos habían casi acabado su postre… aunque a decir verdad ninguno había quedado como querían. A pesar de que ya solo tenían media hora tanto como para Wodash como Samekichi les faltaba cuajar la gelatina. El pelirrojo aun no hornea sus panecillos pues solo 2 hornos servían gracias a que la mayoría estaban ocupados por galletas de Macarona, quien había hecho demasiada masa; y estos dos hornos habían sido llenados por Nega y por la profesora Grora. El defectuoso al final había decidido hacer solo pastel de chocolate, dándole toques con chocolate fundido. Grora hacia un pastel de boda, y en ese momento se dedicaba a hacer los "inutiles" adornos de azúcar glass, mientras su pastel se quemaba en uno de los hornos. Rawberry, juntaba condimentos al azahar en un caldero a fuego cual bruja demante. En cuanto a lo que había hecho Yonaka aún era un misterio, aunque todos esperaban que fuera nieve, pues en ese momento se congelaba.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 12 :D… no me maten por dejarlo asi pero es que si seguía serian dos paginas mas o mas y pues… se me acaba la historia y luego XD, el siguiente capitulo será otra ves dentro de 4 dias espérenlo ancios s uwu, creo que es todo… ahhh si las respuestas a los reviews…

**okamidan:**

_Noooo nome mates u.u… aun tengo que finalizar otros fics que apenas inicie, aun soy necesaria para uds. Y sep, de echo ya le invente nombres cambiados a todos los personajes pero aver si los ocupo en otro momento._

**_Kalamey_**

_Es que son tan shippeables, a mi igual me encantan y pues, supongo que esta interesante. Sobre lo de actualizar n eh podido, pues ya sabes la escuela, otros fics, el hambre y la escuela no dejan ni inspiración._

**MisSmaLyan**

_Es madotsuki, por el cierto parecido a yonaka, y se dice que buscas a alguien como tu familia… o algo asi, sin contar que la chica me cae bien, creo que nadie se imaginó que fuera ella, creían que era Moge-ko supongo jajaja. Sobre rei, pues no sabia que nombre ponerle y como técnicamente "mogeko" es su apellido Rei mogeko quedo bien nwO!. Y seh es un maldito loco, ero asi lo hamo (¿?) Pero si eti es un amorsh (y yo igual lo haría con un Kcalb XD) El profe de algebra ya salio, es tatsumiya; creo que si escribi eso, en fin nwn/._

**Darklittlestar**

_Gracias, gracias QwQ de echo, al inicio seria un fic normal pero bueno… en Mogeko castle no hay muchos personajes y seria algo redundante a mi parecer…. Espero que nunca me corran por haber puesto este fic en "Regulares" o3o! y lo se tiene de todo, me encanta escribir las babosadas como emborrachar a yonaka, o que salga torako… perdón tarako ovo, espero lo sigas disfrutando, a "V" también te manda saludos owo/._

**Dato curioso;**

**Extrañamente el nombre de tarako siempre lo confundo siempre le digo torako, taroko, etc XD. **

**Otro dato, originalmente tarako le diría Wood haciendo referencia a madera en ingles, pero pensé que era un chiste demasiado rebuscado, asi que mejor no lo hice jaja.**

En fin hasta dentro de 4 dias :D chaooo.


	13. Pago

_**A que soy bien puntual aquí subiendo capitulo a las 11 y cachote XD, en fin me apuro para no acabarme el tiempo, ya si hay tiempo contesto y todo es… al final si se acabo el tiempo jaja, en fin, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen si en algún punto nega habla en tercera persona pero, bueno, digamos que error de escritura jajaja. En fin… les dejo con el cap.**_

_**"Recuerden nada es mío todo de ogekom (esto es cada ves mas corto Lol)"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13 "pago"**

El tiempo termino y a cierto peliblanco se le veía impaciente; habían decidido que cada quien le daría una pieza o pedazo de lo que hubiesen hecho. El orden de entrega había sido decidido primero pasarían, Macarona y Tanako; después Rawberry y Samekishi, Yonaka y el defectuoso y al final para cerrar con broche de oro los dos profesores. Yonaka había sacado la cámara esperando el preciso momento para disparar.

Macarona y Tanako pasaron. Primero probo las galletas de la chica, después de saborearlas escribió en un pedazo de papel la calificación que le daba; era un 7,al parecer ese día se sentía benevolente o simplemente creyó que estaba bien para una estudiante de prepa, prosiguió con el del pelirrojo, se veían sumamente apetitosos, pero al darle la mordida grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que estaban duros, eso era raro, pues se veían esponjosos y suaves. Yonaka presiono el botón de disparo en ese instante, pero un potente flash inundo la habitación, al parecer se le había olvidado quitárselo, se escudó diciendo que necesitaba fotos para decirle a su hermano que había pasado, aunque nadie le creyo ella solo sonrio nerviosa. En cuanto al concurso… bueno… Por obviedad la ganadora fue la castaña.

Entre Rawberry y Samekishi hubo un empate pues la gelatina del oji-azul estaba muy liquida; y los pequeños pececitos que había hecho se habían desecho al verter la gelatina hirviendo transparente, sin contar que no había alcanzado a cuajar por falta de grenetina, que alguien había gastado toda. Y en cuanto al brebaje de la peli rosa…. Solo digamos que no tenía forma y parecía que pronto obtendría vida propia, si, ella había echado ahí también la grenetina que le faltaba a el chico, el profesor no quiso ni siquiera olerlo (o acercársele). Así que por ende ambos quedaron descalificados.

En cuanto a Yonaka y Nega … fue la disputa más reñida del momento. El pastel del peli-verde había sido recubierto con chocolate y adornado con chocolate blanco. En cuanto al postre de la chica había sido un simple y sencillo pastel helado de fresa, con pequeñas rebanadas de fresa adornando, se veía que no era la primera ni la ultima ves que lo hacia pues se veía muy bien hecho.

Una rebanada de cada uno de los postres callo en el plato del profesor. Se pudo apreciar un leve sonrojo al probar ambos, Samekishi, quien había tomado la cámara tomo la foto apuntando al rostro del profesor, y este miraba fijamente los postres, quizás si habían quedado lo suficientemente bien, como para hacer dudar a aquel juez, quizás ya no les sería necesario el flan del tuerto. Y cierto era pues después de pensarlo un poco el peliblanco dio un veredicto a favor del chico.

Ahora los dos equipos se encontraban empatados, pues ambos habían tenido sus vencedores en algún punto de la competencia, todo recaía en los hombros de los profesores. Primero entrego la chica de coletitas, quien poseía un ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura, totalmente apretadas, los nervios se la carcomían. Al probarlo el profesor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza; que significaba eso; nadie supo. Pero todo cambio cuando Provo el flan de su "Hermano" y relució lo más parecido a una sonrisa de sus labios. Mientras devoraba animadamente el flan, ahí sacaron la última foto.

El concurso termino como todos esperaban en manos del profesor de cocina; Al final decidieron hacer un convivio con los postres que habían hecho, pues todos querían probar.

Owowowowowowowowowo

_Pov. Yonaka_

-No sabía que eras tan bueno cocinando- le comente a Nega al probar su pastel; pues simplemente era delicioso. Pude apreciar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veía tierno.

-Lo que pasa es que uno de mis hermanos tiene un café, y siempre me pide que le ayude, y pues el siempre busca el modo de ayudarme- quizás no era un mal chico, de echo desde que le conocía no había hecho nada malo, quizás huir de la escuela pero estaba justificado. Provo un poco de mi pastel helado y note como levemente su sonrojo aumentaba aún mas -Su pastel está muy rico tambien, Señorita.-

-Lo que pasa es que es el pastel favorito de mi hermano y practique mucho para que me quedara así- Exclame con una sonrisa en mis labios, a él le había gustado. Entonces en mi mente paso lo que mi hermano le había dicho al chico que tenía enfrente hace una noche. Me quede en silencio, un silencio en el cual el me acompaño, que curiosamente fue interrumpido por su celular.

-Disculpe señorita-murmuro, para contestar la llamada, mientras caminaba un poco alejado de mí; pero yo quería escuchar, quizás sonaría algo chismosa, pero simplemente quería saber. -Sí, ya voy, me retrase por un concurso que hubo-

Se veía un poco incomodo.

-De repostería, planeaba llevarte un poco, si ahora mismo voy- Quizás era esa chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí Ada, quizás el día de hoy tenían una cita y el tiempo se le había ido en ese concurso… Colgó el teléfono y con un suspiro me comento –Me tengo que retirar, hasta luego Señorita-

Y se fue, yo me quede sola despidiéndole con la mano, me había dejado con el "hasta mañana" en la boca, al parecer tenía bastante prisa por llegar alado de ella, mis puños se cerraron, ahora me encontraba sola; pues Samekishi aun discutía con el oji ámbar sobre su orientación sexual.

pov. Nega

se me había olvidado completamente el asunto de Moge-ko. En este momento le llevaba una rebanada de todos los postres que habían echo. Me dispuse a ir olvidándome del hecho de que entre los postres igual había unos adefesios.

Ella vivía en un departamento al centro de la ciudad, pues desde hace tiempo había dejado de ir al colegio para volverse informante o investigadora privada. Se debía admitir que era muy buena en esto.

-ya llegue Moge-ko - susurre mientras entraba; lo que no esperaba es que ella me asaltara desde atrás.

-te estaba esperando- canturreo mientras me tiraba contra el suelo, dejando caer todo su peso en mí. Una pequeña navaja apunto hacia mi mejilla. Y la chica rio -tan expuesto como siempre-

pero yo en un momento rápido me gire con ella, haciendo que esta ves quedara bajo de mi. Y tome sus muñecas contra el suelo hasta que soltó la navaja con la que me amenazaba.

-y tu tan confiada como siempre- finalice la oración.

-n...no Nega no me hagas nada aquí, despertaras a los vecinos- comento con una voz seductora, y con una mirada inocente que por supuesto hace tanto ella había perdido. -aunque... Si eres tu...-

me sonroje completamente ante las insinuaciones de la chica y sin querer afloje un poco el agarre. Esto basto para que ella con una pequeña sonrisa besara la comisura de mis labios y se deshiciera de mí.

-Q... Que - iba preguntarle sobre la última acción pero ella le ignoro.

-igual de inocente que siempre- comento mientras se paraba y dirigia a tomar la bolsa de postres que hasta hace unos momentos había caído gracias a su asalto.

-n... No soy inocente, nadie puede serlo si ustedes están alrededor!- exclame mientras me esforzaba en levantarme.

-... Delicadito- murmuro la chica mientras comenzaba a comer el pastel de chocolate.

-Y que quieres como pago- pregunto el chico mientras se levantaba y recuperaba la compostura.

-uhm… solo quiero; diversión – contesto juguetonamente la chica mientras comía ahora el flan.

-¿Diversión?- pregunte mientras se incorporaba frente a ella.

-Sip, quiero que me diviertas- sonrió la chica. –Últimamente mis días están muuuuy aburridos ¿sabes?-

Trague en seco, bien sabía el tipo de "diversión" de la chica. Ella se limitó a mirarme divertida, siempre le había gustado ver esa expresión en los demás… pero ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca la había echo.

-oh… ya veo…- susurre mientras apartaba la vista de ella.

-juju, pero esta vez mi "diversión" será diferente- comento ella con una sonrisa y alzando sus dedos en forma de "V" siguio –quiero que me seas mi sirviente por 2 días-

-¿Eh? Q…que dices Moge-ko –comente desubicado, eso en verdad me había sorprendido, pues ella siempre pedía un entretenimiento mas… emmm… adulto.

-Nada de Moge-ko, dime _Yes, my lady_\- comento la chica señalándolo con un pequeño látigo. Pero después exclamo con estrellitas en los ojos –wahhh justo como alois y ciel… ¿Entendido?-

-Y…yes, my lady…- susurre con una reverencia.

-Bien, bien… ahora en cuanto a tu ropa… no, no, no, tú necesitas un traje- puntualizo cruzando sus brazos y negando con la cabeza incesantemente.

-¿un traje?- cuestiono el chico aun absorto por la petición de la chica.

-Sí, un traje, un mayordomo de la gran Moge-ko no puede andar en esas fachas- apunto el látigo a su cuello para que él se parara derecho cual tabla. -uhm… tus medidas no son tan malas… Tráeme mi celular y prepárame un baño, tengo que atender unos asuntos y porfavor, tira esos venenos que me trajiste-

-Y…yes my lady…- y así hice, lo primero fue tirar los postres que había apartado, note como había separado de ellos el que la señorita había echo, sonreí tontamente al recordarla, pero inmediatamente recobre la compostura, ese no era el momento de pensar en ello. Lo segundo fue buscar el celular, el cual no fue tan difícil ya que se encontraba en una pila de papeles, y se lo di a la chica quien solo me hiso ademanes de que continuara con el baño. Al llegar grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que el baño era un caos total, la bañera estaba recubierta de una gruesa capa café que denotaba tonos verdes y rojos, había toallas sucias en todos lados y ropa sucia también, solté un suspiro y me dispuse a limpiar. No había sido la primera vez que limpiaba algo de moge-ko, pero si la primera en que limpiaba algo tan sucio. Al finalizar prepare el baño con muchas burbujas, con aroma a almendras, saliendo con las toallas y prendas para irlas a lavar, me topé con moge-ko quien aun leía algunos documentos.

-Ya está el baño- hable el mientras se disponía a salir, quizás solo dejaría las cosas en la lavandería y no volvería hasta mañana, o al menos era esa mi esperanza. Pero un latigazo en la corva me lo impidió. Lo que hiso que callera, y también que las prendas que llevaba volaran por el aire.

-Un mayordomo JAMAS deja solo a su amo, así que tendrás que quedarte aquí.- susurro la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, posando delante de mí con autoridad. Yo, simplemente baje la mirada y conteste.

-Yes my lady… -

-bien, ahora ponte esto- me lanzo un paquete de tonos cafes y con un lazo en el centro, como si hubiera sido mandado por paquetería, lo que era casi imposible, pues bueno, si era lo que creía que era solo habían pasado 3 horas… –Esta echo a tu medida, tuve que cobrar favores pero creo que te ira perfecto-

-…- no conteste y me fui a cambiar, ella desde siempre había sido así, cuando alguna idea le entraba a la cabeza tenía que hacerlo realidad. Supuse que eso era lo que su padre había visto en ella al adoptarla… si, ella había sido una hermana adoptada por su padre, toda mi infancia me la había pasado con ella y Rei. ¿La razón? Mi padre quería que ella fuera la esposa de uno de los dos, aunque ella disfrutaba más sintiéndose la reina del lugar.

-Nega -La chica grito desde la ducha –Ven inmediatamente-

Presente con ya el uniforme listo, el traje era verde con detalles dorados en las mangas y cuello; tenia un lazo en forma de moño con un chaleco color cafe. Y una camisa blanca para finalizar con unos pantalones igual de verde que el saco.

-tállame la espalda,- señalo la chica mientras le daba una esponja de baño.

-si- comento tomando la esponja y haciendo lo pedido.

\- ¿quién es Yonaka kurai?, según se asiste a tu salón- hablo la rubia.

-si, es la mejor estudiante del salón.- no tenía que apresurar conclusiones. -es una estudiante becada que vive con su hermano y también quien me dio el recorrido por la escuela-

-oh ya veo...- sonrió sancarronamente la chica -me gustaría conocerla...-

* * *

_**Ahora si, la otra ves, estuve leyendo fanfics de otras parejas que shippeo mucho y sin querer me di cuenta que me eh encariñado mucho con nega XD, ya que en otros fics era de "entonces tome su barbilla y le bese, mis manos recorrieron su cintura apretándola cada vez más a mi, pese a que los aromas de alcohol y cigarro intoxicaban el lugar, su aroma a fresas me invadia" y yo solo pensaba en como reaccionaria nega en estas situaciones, diciendo cosas como "el seria más caballeroso" o "el no haría eso con ella ebria ni en un lugar asi" y aveces hasta "Creo que ella es mas fácil que lleve las riendas de la relación XD; digo casi se viola a su hermano "… creo que debo de dejar de compararlo jajaja y mas en esas situaciones ¬/¬ (y hacerlo dejar de quedar asi de mal XD, siendo el un macho que se respeta). En fin, tambien quiero decir que en este epi, moge-ko me cae bien jeje, y que emmm…iba decir algo mas… bien ojala me acuerde en el siguiente epi. ahora tiempo de respuestas.  
**_

MisSmaLyan:

Nunca daría una imagen mental de Kcalb vomitando a nadie u.u… seria grocero XD, y pues… bueno teóricamente fueron 5 dias… pero shhh…. Hoy fue una pag (teóricamente porque en si fueron 2) mas creo que lo demás quedo en el capi, bueno, bye byee~~.

okamidan:

Moo… yo que queria morir asi bien cute (ultimamente medio suisida (?)) y no era mi entencion que quedara gracioso… pero bueno, jaja, yo nunca eh cosinado con mis amigos o.o… soy una antisocial total jaja.

Darklittlestar:

Verdad! Yo igual opino que a kcalb le gusta ser acosado por eti uwu… aunque según una amiga el solo quiere paz… meh. Bueno en todos mis fics debe de haber bulling a alguien y en este le toco a Same, pero prometo que en algún punto de la historia le ira bien (espero) y sobre el octokiss… creo que i esto hubiera pasado Yosafire estaría bien segura de todo, y bueno no lo quiero perjudicar tanto XD. A que rawberry y Tarako deberían hacer clases de cosina XD jaajajaja seria comiquisiimo.

PD: "V" se siente saludada XD.

Ahhhh! Mis reviews concurrentes han aumentado en uno que felicidad w. en fin hasta el siguiente


	14. pobre

_TTwTT holi, disculpadme por no estar estos días pero cada ves que intento escribir no me llega la inspiración y termino haciendo otra cosa cierto hice una pagina de dibujos por si se quieren pasar por alla, se llama "The dreams of time" es de Facebook, jeje. En fin uwu. Espero que lo disfruten, advertencia mucho drama alla abajo XD. seguire hablando alla abajo tambien ovo. _

_-Nadie de esta historia es mío ni nada- (y aun no sé por qué debo de hacer esto en cada capítulo, si es algo obvio…)_

* * *

**-Al siguiente dia- **

Cierto peli verde se recargaba con dificultad de la pared para avanzar, la noche anterior no le había ido nada bien, sus heridas se encontraban a punto de abrirse y amenazaban con manchar el uniforme que traía puesto. Había logrado convencer a Moge-ko que lo dejara ir a la escuela, y decirle que tenía que ir a la mansión por sus útiles. Pero cuando llego no le habían lo que se diría dado una "cálida" bienvenida. Pues bien, ni siquiera una bienvenida le habian dado.

Al toparse con la puerta de su salón tomo aire antes de entrar y se irguió, no quería que se percataran de su estado actual. Al entrar al salón se dio cuenta que sus compañeros ya habían llegado. El primero que lo noto fue el peli grisáceo quien noto la mueca de dolor y solo le miro consternado. La siguiente fue Yonaka quien le sonrió con amabilidad y con un leve… ¿Sonrojo? El trato de ignorar este hecho y paso al lado de ella para tomar su asiento. El dolor fue intenso en la parte de las costillas pero debía disimularlo, hasta regresar a casa de Moge-ko, aunque ahí bien sabía que aunque se quejara ella seguiría con su capricho. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, como ya era costumbre el no destaco mucho en cuanto a participaciones, era un alivio tener esa reputación y no tener que sobre salir mucho... Estaba empezando a sudar frio.

Pero cuando hubo la última clase se comenzó a sentir débil… su cuerpo pesaba y dolía. Sus heridas se estaban comenzando a abrir, pese a que no había hecho muchos movimientos, más que escribir palabras claves en una solo libreta. Se recargo en la mesa tratando de ocultarse y no hacer algún signo de dolor. La peli negra se dio cuenta de esto y volteo a ver, no era normal que el se recostara asi.

-¿Te sientes bien Defectuoso?- cuestiono.

-S…si… no te preocupes- contesto el con dificultad, mientras se cerraba fuertemente sus puños y le regalaba una falsa sonrisa.

-¿seguro?- cuestiono la chica mientras zangoloteaba un poco su brazo, haciendo una reacción en cadena, mostrando sangre correr cayendo. –¿N…Nega que te paso?-

-No es nada, enserio- contesto el mirándola a la cara y luego viendo su uniforme… maldición, y era el único que tenia…

-Nada! Pero si estas sangrando-Expreso la chica asustada, simplemente odiaba la sangre, no sabía la razón ni la quería recordar –L… lo mejor es que vayas a la enfermería-

-Debo tomar clases- contesto el sereno tratando de mostrar una sonrisa

-Pero… Primero es tu salud- Siguió insistiendo tratando de hacer que se parara.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, saliendo de clases iré a la enfermería- la chica solto un suspiro y continuo atendiendo la clase, el sonrió levemente y ejerció presión en la herida, intentando asi calmar un poco la hemorragia. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más débil… la herida había dejado de sangrar pero ahora se había pegado en su uniforme, sin contar que sus manos igual se habían manchado. Por fin habían acabado las clases y el permaneció sentado hasta que todos se marcharon, ella le esperaba a su costado, como si mantuviera una plática con él; pero la verdad era otra.

-Vamos Defectuoso, es hora de irnos a casa- susurraba la chica para que el la volteara al menos a ver, pero el no contestaba a su llamado permaneciendo recostado en su pupitre – ¡Defectuoso! ¡Defectuoso!-

Llamo pero él seguía en la misma posición, ella entro en pánico, y le volvió a llamar repetidas veces, su tono de piel se había vuelto varios tonos más claros.

-Q…que quiere señorita- abrió con pereza los ojos mostrando esos ojos avellana con tonos verdes y amarillos –solo esperaba a que todos se fueran-

-Y ¿porque no me contestabas?- pregunto ella con sus manos en la cintura… en verdad se había sentido preocupada.

-Es más fácil que haciéndome el dormido no me molesten- respondió el mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y tomaba sus útiles, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-oh… ya veo- dijo la chica posando su mirada en la sangre que ahora se encontraba seca en el uniforme del chico, apenas se veía un puntito en el saco pero la camisa se veía que había sido sumamente manchada ¿Quién le había podido hacer eso? ¿Porque? ¿Acaso el en verdad era del tipo de chico que se metía en peleas hasta caer rendido? Aunque ella dudaba de que esta ultima fuera verdad, estas y preguntas parecidas se arremolinaban en la mente de la chica. Entonces el avanzo frente a ella, hacia la enfermería; Yonaka le miraba fijamente, su espalda era ancha, lo suficiente como para sentirse cálida si la cargara en ella, sus brazos se veían protectores empezó a sentir deseos de que el la abrazara, su altura era la justa, para poder ocultarse en su pecho… Oh! Dios que estaba pensando; él era solo su compañero, alguien que hasta hace apenas unos días había conocido… Soltó un suspiro, por eso siempre había amado a su hermano… él siempre estaba con ella y la protegía, a pesar de todo, nunca se alejaba de su lado y la cuidaba. Esto no paso desapercibido por el chico quien la miro de reojo, desde la mañana ella había estado extraña, quizás ella era quien en verdad necesitaba ir a la enfermería.

\- y ¿adónde fuiste ayer?- pregunto la chica curiosa.

-uhm… tenía unos asuntos que atender- respondió el chico mientras se seguía concentrando en caminar con un poco de normalidad.

-oh ya veo…- finalizo la chica, se había instalado en el ambiente un silencio incomodo que ninguno de los dos sabia como romper.

Entonces frente a ellos apareció el maestro peli blanco para el cual el anterior dia habían cocinado, parecía como si se dirigiese a la aula de maestros con un grueso libro en manos.

-Ah! Profesor disculpe por lo de ayer- murmuro la chica con cierto sonrojo

-no hay problema- contesto el mientras seguía avanzando pero un poco más despacio –Ustedes no fueron los primeros ni los últimos-

¿Acaso ellos habían sido descubiertos? En el verdadero objetivo de esas fotografias; aunque si lo reflexionaba un poco, quizás habían sido demasiado directos, el peli verde volteo a verlos, pero entonces su vista se nublo y callo en el piso.

**Pov nega**

Mi cuerpo de repente se sintio pesado y mis piernas no tubieron la suficiente fuerza para aguantarlo. Mientras caía note todo como si el tiempo se estuviera parando. Ella se había volteado hacia mí y al notar lo que ocurría grito mi nombre, oh que bello se escuchaba desde sus labios; quizás yo si la amaba y más de lo que esperaba. Y también... Quizás sería lo último que escucharía...

**Na/pov**

El sonido del cuerpo cayendo invadió la sala, y la herida se volvió a abrir, y la chica había ido a su rescate pero no sabia que debía hacer.

**Pov yonaka**

El defectuoso había caído, en ese momento no supe que pensar estaba asustado, la cara del profesor mostraba bastante preocupación. Lo tome entre mis manos y busque mi celular entre los pliegues de mi falda. Ahora lo recordaba su pila se había agotado desde la tercera hora. Voltee a ver al profesor para que llamara a alguien pero parecía ser que él no tenía tampoco celular, por lo que me altere y trate de levantar pasando su brazo por mi cuello.

-No lo hagas, así solo abrirás más la herida- se escuchó y entonces una luz me cegó por un momento. Un flashazo que venía hacia el profesor. Quien al reconocer la acción exclamo

-Eti, no es momento de eso-

-Yo solo tomaba mi pago, aparte siempre es momento para retratar tu bello rostro- contesto la chica con su celular en mano y viendo de reojo el sonrojo que había ocasionado. Para que después se escuchen las ambulancias afuera –de nada-

Y así los tres subimos a la ambulancia. Al parecer el tenia cada vez menos sangre. Su rostro se tornaba pálido casi cadavérico, sus pulsaciones disminuyan, Al igual que su respiración.

Cerré los ojos, como podía ser que él me importase tanto. Solté un suspiro y mire a los adultos. Él se mantenía callado apartando la mirada de ella con un leve sonrojo , mientras que la profesora le sacaba fotos mientras le animaba a que la viera a los ojos. Al parecer la preocupación entre ellos había desaparecido...

Llegamos a un hospital. Ahora que lo pensaba era un lugar apartado, pero bueno, que podía esperar de una escuela para ricos, pues también era el mejor de la zona.

Inmediatamente lo metieron a una de las salas, y la profesora fue a hablar con algunos del personal. Al parecer ahí tenía diversos contactos. Espere en la sala de espera puede apreciar unas cuantas familias. Algunas preocupadas otras calmando a los niños, quienes jugaban como si nada malo ocurriese. Solté un suspiro y pensé en ¿por qué él podría tener esas heridas tan graves?. Hasta donde le conocía el no era del tipo busca pleitos, mas bien era alguien asertivo y tranquilo.

Pero también guardaba un presente y un pasado misteriosos... Me pregunté cómo había sido el en el pasado... En mi mente apareció un pequeño de no más de cuatro años con cabello alborotado y sin cicatrices, con un gran y aparente ceño fruncido. Jugando a ser el caballero o quizás dragón que cuidaba a la princesa. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Ese pensamiento se me hizo más vivido de lo normal, pero no por eso menos hermoso.

-En que piensas Yonaka- se hacerlo la profesora para sentarse a mi lado, y con una sonrisa prosiguió -¿en el novio?-

-C...claro que no- tartamudee agitando mis manos frente a mi, aunque empecé a sentir un leve sonrojo surcar mis mejillas, como podía pensar que yo siquiera tenía novio, en esos momentos solo me importaban mis estudios… o al menos eso suponía yo. -no tengo-

-Eso dicen todas las muchachitas de tu edad, pero no te preocupes, no diré nada- sonrió la profesora haciendo que mi sonrojo invadiera más mi cara.

-S...solo se me hace tierno- murmure mientras bajaba la vista, acaso eso era verdad eso ni yo misma lo sabía, si para mi solo era eso. Pero era lo que en estos momentos quería pensar.

-Entonces si hay un alguien- sonrió la profesora.

-si... Bueno... No... N...no es como usted piensa, nega es solo un amigo- oh... Momento fue mi pensamiento al percatarme de lo que había dicho.

-Con que nega-kun eh... Pues solo ten cuidado, su familia es algo especial- sonrió la profesora. A quien una enfermera llamo. Porque decían eso de la familia de nega, esa pregunta ya empezaba a invadir mi mente. Pues era la tercera vez que me decían que su familia era peligrosa o especial como ya lo había dicho etihw. Solté un suspiro y mire hacia donde estaba la profesora, su cara se había tornado un poco más pálida de lo que ya era ante las palabras de la enfermera. ¿Ahora que habría ocurrido? La profesora lo que inmediatamente se dirigió a mi y me pregunto -¿qué tipo de sangre eres?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Medio día había pasado y el estado de nega-kun empeoraba, tenía una grave anemia, y al parecer su tipo de sangre era sumamente raro, quizás sólo uno de sus hermanos podría donarle sangre pero no se podían comunicar con ninguno. Solté un suspiro, otra vez llegaría tarde a casa por culpa de él. Él se había metido poco a poco a mi vida, ahora que recordaba, tendría que avisarle a mi hermano, tenía que mentirle sobre mi paradero, pues él no me quería cerca de aquel peli-verde. El problema era dónde le diría, pues ahora ni la casa de wada era una opción. Solté un suspiro y entre mis palmas recargue mi cabeza, que debía de hacer, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, me sentía desdichada por alguna razón… entonces sintiendo una caricia en esta alce mi rostro, era Ada, quien me sonreía, parecía una verdadera hada, que iba a rescatar a la princesa tras infortunios.

-Qué te pasa yonaka-san- pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.-escuche que nega kun. Estaba aquí pero no creí que tu igual lo estarías acaso ¿te sientes mal?-

Posó su suave mano en mi frente y yo negué con mi cabeza a lo que continuo -Entonces que te ocurre, porque lloras?-

Me mantuve callada, no sabía que contestarle, ella me paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y con una sonrisa hablo.

-No te preocupes, mejor ve a tu casa y descansa, yo te prometo que te contare todo lo que ocurra- estas palabras me hicieron sentir mejor. Aunque también me me hicieron sentir culpable de querer que nega-kun me viera a mí, cuando tenía a esa chica tan bella y linda junto a el.

Apreté los puños y con una sonrisa le conteste a Ada-san

-bien... Ahora te doy mi numero...-

-_-_-_-_-_-_...-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-..._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_...-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Regrese a mi hogar, mi hermano me había dejado preparada la cena junto con una nota que me decía que durmiera temprano. Arrugue la nota y enciendo la televisión, odio que la casa este callada, me hace sentir aún mas sóla. Esa noche cene frente a la televisión...

#hospital

Ya empezaba a anochecer y no se había conseguido sangre para el paciente. Sin contar que ningún familiar se había presentado como donante para el chico. En el piso de losa blanca resonaron los tacones de cierta muchacha rubia que iba en busca de su sirviente.

* * *

_Y que les gusto? Hoy fue una pagina extra porque… bueno ya saben compensación jejeje, el siguiente que tendrá epi será el de Gray garden jijiji, digo por los que igual lo siguen ovo, emmm… ahh Kcalb no tiene numero porque si no eti le molestaría con el, sin contar que no parece ser del tipo que tuviera un cela si bien de ultima moda. Tambien su tipo de sangre es O- y el de rei es AB+ (El uke de los tipos de sangre XD –Disculpen si ofendo a alguien-) y puessss… emmm ah ya con anterioridad Etihw fue una valiosa doctora y científica pero bueno esa es otra historia._

_**De quien quieren saber el pasado o un capi especial**_

_**De:**_

_**Etihw y Kcalb**_

_**Wod y Alela**_

_**Moge-ko**_

_**Madotsuki**_

_**Quien gane la encuesta tendrá un capi especial donde expliquen algo de su pasado :D voten voten voteeeen**_

_Ahora si respuestas._

_Darklittlestar: ¿Cuánto tardara? Hummm… quisas menos de lo que piensas. Yo si me imagino el negaXmoge-ko XD…. No preguntes, de hecho se me hace más fácil que este con el que con Rei y tendras que esperar unos 4 caps mas para saber sus negras intenciones muajajajaja._

_MisSmaLyan: YA VES torako es un echizero que daño su mente y por ello no recuerda nombres pero es muy poderoso. A mi igual me encantan, de echo cuando lo escribi no sabia que hacer con el postre de Yonaka, luego recordé que era de los pocos postres que se hacer y que saben deliciosos uvu. Ambas sabemos que si alela y wod se quedan el seria quien cosinara por muy bien que ella del mayordomo fue porque "V" no quiso que escribiera nada pervertido jajaja… aunque aun asi no lo escribiría._

_PD: y…ya lo note… O.o_

_En fin chaooo y la pregunta de hoy es ¿Alguna ves se han desmayado? Yo no uwu…_

_Xion-chan14 se despide_


	15. Hada

Antes que nada, sobre el capitulo especial, gano…. Tun tun tun tun… el pasado eti y kcalb ovo, pero lo malo es que me salio muuuuuuy largo el capitulo por lo que se dividirá en dos capítulos, XD, mañana o hoy en la tarde lo subo ovo (claron si lo acabo a tiempo), espero que lo esperen (vaya redundancia.) Y me pregunto porque me creerían capas de matar a nega (V: ya mataste a eti una ves) 7.7 eso fue tu culpa por retarme (V: pedi perdon) fue tarde u.u…

En fin

Declaración: "_Me gusta sal :3 y Kcalb… seh tengo una debilidad por los peli blancos XD"_

_**Aclaración: "Ningún personaje me pertenece XD, si lo hicieran hablaría japonés y no creo que estuviera escribiendo aqui"**_

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Hada…**

–¿Que haces aquí Moke–ko?– repercutió la voz en la sala.

–Es lógico vengo a ver a mi lindo sirviente Pues...– respondió la chica con una sonrisa deslumbrante que se transformó poco a poco a una un poco más oscura – apenas ayer lo contrate, seria una perdida si no me dejara jugar mas con el–

–¿que es tu que?–

–Mi sirviente durante unos dias, no es posible que tan pronto como lo contrato caiga en coma– respondió la chica con cierta ironía.

–¿P…pero como? o ¿porque?–

–Una chica… – suspiro moge-ko –Una tal Yonaka kurai–

Quedo en silencio la sala ante la declaración.

–y tú,– continuo moge-ko –porque no le has donado sangre aun a tu querido hermano–

–sabes que no todos tenemos su tipo de sangre– respondió con hostilidad, algo contrario a su forma normal de ser.

–Oh! Eso es cierto, pero tu si la tienes– respondió Moge-ko con una sonrisa torcida –podría ser… que te estas volviendo eso que tanto odias… ¿Adan?–

–no sé de qué hablas…– negó apartando la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

–tu bien lo sabes… y dime, ¿acaso esto lo vale esa chica? O ¿caso tienes miedo?–

–q…que chica?– titubeo el rubio dando un paso atrás

–Por favor, no finjas más. Tus expresiones corporales me lo dicen todo querido, sientes amor o temor… que será qué será lo que siente nuestro querido "Ada"– sonrió la chica mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio.

–…. – el permaneció en silencio, acaso si se estaba convirtiendo en eso que tanto odiaba, alguien como su padre… quien solo había usado a su madre para luego marcharse con otra mujer, quien solo para evitar tontas demandas decidió darles un hogar, junto a sus demás medios hermanos… muy pocas veces había visto a ese hombre, por no decir que esas veces eran nulas. Quizás como hombre de negocios si había obtenido su respeto pero jamás como hombre o como padre, aquel sucio pervertido que siempre había querido tener una hija, y que por ironías de la vida jamás había tenido.

–pff… que aburrido eres– repuso la chica –será mejor que te deje solo y vaya a ver a mi sirviente–

Ante la partida de la rubia la sala quedó en silencio, grandes cuestionamientos sobre sus sentimientos y personalidad invadieron la mente del chico. Entonces la dulce melodía proveniente de su bolsillo le despertó de su ensueño; era aquella chica de ojos grises y que por alguna razón su atención había llamado, como si se tratase de una brillante estrella en medio del desierto. Aunque, aseguraba que no de un modo romántico… era más como una pequeña hermanita. Atendió la llamada con una sonrisa, con su típica voz quizás algo aguda para unos o afeminada pero prefería por mucho eso a ser confundido por un chico cualquiera.

–Hola, Ada-san ¿sabes algo de Nega–kun?– se escuchaba adormilada como si hubiera acabado de despertar, se oía totalmente tierna.

–Hola Yonaka-chan si ya está mejor– mintió un poco pues bien sabía que el para nada podría estar mejor y menos si necesitaba tal cantidad de sangre. –Hace poco encontraron un donador– una mentira más… entonces se preguntó cuánto podría durar esa farsa que acababa de empezar a montar.

–oh, que bueno– se escuchó aliviada.

–… oye Yonaka-chan… – no sabía que quería decir las ideas se arremolinaban en su mente pero no formaban palabras, solo estúpidas ideas salían.

–¿sí?– murmuro la chica curiosa ante lo que su "amiga" le podría decir.

–tu… qué opinas de mi– fue la pregunta menos dolorosa que pudo haber pensado hacer, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás pero tenía que hacerla.

–hummm… que eres como el hada de los cuentos de hadas, tan bella, tan misteriosa, y siempre ayudas a los que lo necesitan con tu magia– se escuchó decir lo último con una leve risita, como si quisiera decir "aunque esta no exista obviamente"

–u…un hada– trato de procesar la idea, está bien que el nombre que había usado esos últimos años se relacionara de algún modo con esos seres míticos pero, ¿un hada? Enserio, esos seres míticos que extrañamente usaban ropa pequeña aun mas que su cuerpo, y que siempre reian o volaban, o que solo llegaban al final y al medio de la historia para no ser visto mas, o aquella que a nadie le importaba su historia, solo alguien que ayudaba… era algo triste si lo pensaba.

–si, eres como un hada que consuela a la protagonista cuando no puede hallar a su príncipe–

–pero si yo nunca eh hecho nada por ti– respondió intentando que le diese un papel más… interesante.

–El solo hecho de que hayas llegado hoy en la tarde es más que suficiente–el rubio sonrio, y cerró los ojos, ella abecés podía ser tan… interesante.

–P…por cierto– dijo casi con un hilo de voz la chica–sobre lo de ayer, e-este–

–no te preocupes no diré nada– contesto el chico con aun la sonrisa latente en su rostro, quería que ella fuera quien hablara sobre ello bajo su propia responsabilidad.

–Enserio– se escuchó esperanzada la voz.

–Claro, será nuestro secreto–

–Gracias Ada-san, en verdad gracias– se oía aliviada la vos, lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido algo, que esperaba no le persiguiera por mucho tiempo.

–No hay de que Yonaka-chan– ¿Cuándo le diría que era chico? Ni el mismo lo sabía, desde siempre había sido criado como chica buscando favores de su padre pero como cualquier cosa fue descubierto y solo se le quedo la costumbre.

–Gracias–murmuro al teléfono para luego colgar y tomar aquella decisión que salvaría a su hermano mayor. Aunque esta decisión también condenaría su futuro.

Mientras detrás de una pared cercana al travesti se encontraba la rubia con una sonrisa torcida es su boca, todo había salido según lo planeado. Amaba que las cosas ocurrieran así. Entonces se dirigió a ver a su sirviente, quería saber cuánto podría durar ese juguete.

**Pov Nega. **

En donde estaba todo era oscuro y frio, no podía ni ver ni oir nada. Entonces una pequeña luz nació de la nada, esta empezó a jugar conmigo aunque yo no le prestaba mucha atención, solo observaba. Fue entonces cuando empezó a girar a mi alrededor volviéndose grandes pantallas, dejándome apreciar todas mis memorias y recuerdos. Había escuchado que cuando mueres `puedes ver tu vida ante tus ojos, pero, esto era un poco más objetivo, pues más que verla toda ante mi parecía como si cada pantalla fuera un viejo casett esperando ser en rebobinado una y otra y otra vez más. Algunos se veían como tele vieja a la que su antena no funciona como si la estática estuviera censurando mis recuerdos.

Ahí, frente mío apareció una nueva pantalla, estaba ella, sonriendo mientras me tomaba la mano, no recordé cuando algo así había ocurrido.

–Vamos defectuoso– me jalaba con una sonrisa. En un atardecer que parecía eterno. Dándole un toque cálido al momento.

–Sí, señorita–

Toque aquella pantalla que se enfocaba a su rostro, esta se volvió liquida como si me quisiera engullir dentro y poco a poco así hiso, mandándome a aquella misteriosa memoria.

Me encontraba en un pastizal cerca del rio, el atardecer brillaba en todo su esplendor con aire melancólico. Ante mi se encontraba ella.

–¿Dónde estamos?– pregunte, mientras la observaba más de cerca. Ella abrió sus ojos y respondió con una sonrisa.

–En las afueras del castillo mogeko– se veía más joven, pero aun con una radiante sonrisa, cosa que últimamente no me dirigía. Aunque… algo en su mirada me inquietaba, como si hubiese un problema y no me lo pudiera contar. Entonces note que mi altura igual había cambiado notablemente pues ahora media un poco menos de un metro.

–¿Castillo mogeko?– pregunte curioso, pues bien ese era mi apellido, pero aunque teníamos varias mansiones no teníamos ningún castillo. Ella se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, para poder apreciar el paisaje.

–Sí, me prometiste que saldríamos de aquí juntos…– contesto mientras una lagrima amenazaba por escapar, yo me senté a su costado. Entonces repuso limpiándose la lagrima con su suéter y sonriéndome –Pero no hay que pensar en esas cosas, mejor disfrutemos el tiempo aquí–

Ese cambio de personalidad no era para nada normal, pero decidí ignorarlo. Aun no se cuánto tiempo pase junto a ella, tratando de robar manzanas a un árbol, jugando a atraparnos o simplemente apreciar el atardecer.

–Hey… Sr. Defectuoso…– me comento mientras se recargaba en mi hombro –¿Me prometes que si no salimos al menos estaremos juntos?–

–Cl…– ya iba a contestar pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca, entonces vi como ella volvía a llorar, ahora cubierta de sangre mientras me veía.

–Lo siento…– murmuro, para luego desvanecerse ante mi.

Otra vez me vi rodeado de oscuridad… a veces odiaba la palabra de juramento o promesa, eran tan dolorosas cuando no se lograban cumplir… entonces una luz cegadora invadió mi visión...

* * *

_Y que les gusto ovo? Crearon nuevas teorías, destrui teorías, me regalaran maní_

_okamidan: pensé que si no se daba cuenta pronto esto ya se podría empesar a descartar como un fic de romance XD ya que su amor empesaria sumamente lento y que aburrido._

_MisSmaLyan: por mi que se muera… pero dice "V" que el protagonista no debe morir :T, de echo en la idea original el caería en coma y seguiría la historia con solo yonaka, pero me dijeron que algo asi seria cruel… según yo si sirvió con blanca nieves y la bella durmiente serviría con nega XD. XD lo siento si tarda tanto en darce cuenta pero esque siento que si fuera mas rápido seria muy poco real, al menos a mi me cuesta mucho enamorarme y confiar en la gente XD._

_Guest : Emmm… publicaba cada 4 dias pero luego decidi que cada que se me antojara, ya que tengo un bloqueo existencial para escribir entonces no puedo escribir el desarrollo con mucha facilidad ya que quiero que sea un inicio memorable._

_Vannn: tu ya sabes como lo hare ewe, claro Nega x Moge-ko es lmejor pareja luego de rei x Nega XD (¿?) okey mejor ignora lo anterior. Sabes que me gusta el yonaka x nega y el yonaka x shinya uvu.  
_

_Pd: no quiero entender -w-… debe pagar por que nunca recuerda el nombre de same XD._

_Darklittlestar: me acorde de esta historia gracias a ti (¿?) nah no es sierto solo me motivaste a subir el siguiente, y pues gano Eti Kcalb en un rato subo epi (si lo acabo)(corazonsito uvu) y de echo lo iba a subir el mismo dia pero no me dejaba asi que bueno, hoy fue el dia._

_Eso es todo queridos lectores espero que disfruten este epi como yo escribirlo uvu. Chau chau Xion-chan 14 se despide mandándoles un abrazo cibernético ovo…_


	16. Una noche de recuerdos (Pov Etihw)

Aquí nuestro bello epi especial, después de años y años, bien solo meses y meses uvu pues… en mi defensa digo que mi teclado se descompuso, entre a servicio social, y mi musa callo en coma diabética, ahorita está en recuperación (habla figuradamente no tiene ninguna persona que sea su "musa") así que meh aquí hay capi, tengo sueño y no eh echo mi tarea como toda una buena escritora de fics :D… *Le lanzan un jitomatazo y le gritan* –Tu ya no te puedes llamar asi–. Yo: P…pero al menos estoy subiendo capi… mas vale tarde que nunca. En fin… iniciamos TTwTT

Advertencia: este capi esta absurdamente largo, si fuera un anime seria como un ova o una pelicula

Aclaracion: Ningun personaje es mio TTwTT. Todos son de Ogekom

* * *

**_Capitulo 16: Una noche de recuerdos... (Pov Etihw)_**

_Abrió la puerta con pesadez, y aventó las zapatillas que parecían querer matar a sus pies, inmediatamente fue a su habitación de revelado de fotografías, sonriendo ante el botín obtenido. Amaba guardar fotografías de él, ya que pocas veces era expresivo. Y el pensar que hace unos años el chico era su peor enemigo le hacía gracia, que ahora vivieran hasta en el mismo edificio, como en los viejos tiempos._

_Se recostó en el sillón, tenía que esperar a que las fotografías estuvieran preparadas para pegarlas en el álbum. Puso la alarma en su celular, cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que le había visto, aquel día de invierno en esa biblioteca..._

Flash back

Todo totalmente blanco… acá, allá, blanco donde sea. "La piel de la señorita es tan blanca", "Su alma parece ser tan inocente a comparación de sus hermanos", "Sus ropajes son todos blancos, de seguro es para realzar su bella cabellera", "A ti solo te queda ese color, ya que hasta tu nombre lo dice", "Tu aun puedes aprender mucho mas, pues eres aun una hoja en blanco". Y mas comentarios se escuchaban a su alrededor la pequeña niña de 5 años de edad. De las sirvientas, de las visitas, de sus hermanos, de todos… ya estaba harta, aborrecía ese color con toda su existencia, y también, a esa absurda época del año… Invierno… todo blanco, parecía ser que todo el mundo igual odiara aquel color, ya que siempre trataban de adornarla con absurdos colores llamativos, y siempre decían que aquel frio infernal era hermoso, y que por ello debería sonreír. Tan solo la idea se le hacía absurda y molesta, así que se la pasaba durmiendo o en la biblioteca en aquellas épocas. Sus hermanos eran mucho mayores que ella. Todos tenían alguna maestría, doctorado, o una empresa a la cual atender y siempre permanecían afuera. Ella estaba sola la mitad del tiempo con las sirvientas de la casa que le regañaban pocas veces. Su vida quizás si había sido muy "Blanca", "pura", hasta ese entonces… nunca convivio con ningún atisbo de la humanidad, solo en libros y la servidumbre.

–Eti… ¿Qué quieres de regalo de navidad?– Cuestiono el mayor de sus hermanos, que irónicamente era el que más caso le hacía, su nombre, era Justim, el cuidaba de ella, o al menos le daba un techo –Ya sabes… tenemos que hacer el intercambio y todo eso–

–…– la chica cerro el libro y volteo a ver a su hermano, eso de intercambio era algo que hacían todas las navidades, ella tendría que hacer un regalo para el, posiblemente seria una bufanda tejida por ella o algo así. –Eso es trampa Justim–

–Jajaja… cierto… pero no sé qué podría darte– contesto el chico sonriendo de lado –Aparte… porque no me dices nii–san–

–Nunca lo hare…– contesto sin expresión la chica.

–vamooos~ sería un excelente regalo de navidad. –Sonrió el chico, lo cierto es que faltaban pocas semanas para navidad y aun no tenía nada para ella –ah, qué te parece una mascota, la última que tuviste… ¿Cuál era su nombre?–

–… Las mascotas necesita mucho cuidado… no soy buena para ello– puntualizo la chica mientras apretaba los puños, aun le dolía la partida de su negro conejo, hace unas semanas, aunque era firme creyente de "polvo eres polvo serás". –Además… con el último conejo tengo más que suficiente–

–humm…– la observo su hermano, esa navidad solo la pasaría con él, pues los demás estaban ocupados, así que él quería que fuera la mejor navidad que ella pudiera tener, ya que no era bueno que una niña de su edad tuviera tan poca vida en su mirada – ¿y qué quieres comer?–

–Lo que sea está bien…– murmuro la chica, ni siquiera pensaba salir de la biblioteca, pues la saga que había empezado a leer se veía prometedora, y aun le faltaban varios libros que acabar.

–Entonces será estofado, de seguro hará frio– sonrió el chico, pero volvió a ser ignorado por la chica –vaya… eti… si sigues así, te costara ir a clases en primavera–

–Yo se mas que todos esos, mocosos, así que no me interesa– murmuro la chica, mientras abría un libro del estante más cercano, era uno de Calculo integral y diferencial. Libros que ni chicos de universidad abrían por cuenta propia, pero ella lo leía como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, muchos decían que ella era un genio.

–Eti… no es bueno que hables así de los demás niños…– murmuro su hermano. –De ese modo, morirás sola–

–No es como si me importara eso– murmuro la pequeña mientras pasaba a la siguiente hoja. –Si tengo dinero no necesito a alguien que me acompañe siempre–

El chico solo suspiro y se retiró de ahí ¿Qué tipo de libros leía su hermana?, cualquier niño normal leería más cuentos de hadas antes que eso.

Las semanas pasaron, hasta la fecha indicada, la chica ya había terminado la bufanda de un color beige, con pequeñas alas blancas tejidas como adorno en cada una de las esquinas. A ella no le gustaba el blanco pero su hermano amaba, todos los colores claros, y mucho más el blanco… de echo por culpa de el ella se llamaba de aquella extraña forma.

Ya todo estaba acabado, y el mayor parecía más emocionado con todo que ella, iba de allá para acá, con las sirvientas, acomodando todo en una mesa de mediano tamaño, ya que la de la sala era sumamente grande y él no quería estar alejado de su hermanita, aunque la que había elegido tampoco era la mas pequeña.

–Justim… no crees que exageraste…– murmuro la chica mientras se tallaba el ojo, la anterior noche se había desvelado leyendo el penúltimo libro.

–Claro que no~ todo es para que tengas la mejor noche de tu vida– sonrió el chico mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña hermana, viendo como todos los arreglos estaban terminados. –Ahora vete a arreglar y deja ese libro–

–¿Por qué me arreglaría, solo estamos tu y yo…?– Siempre había pensado que era mucho más cómoda su pijama que aquel vestido de holanes blanco que le había comprado el para aquella ocasión.

–porque eres una señorita y debes arreglarte de vez en cuando– contesto su hermano con simpleza, mientras le arrebataba el libro y lo ponía encima de un mueble. Ella solo gruño y se retiró a cambiarse, dentro de su casa no había frio alguno, ya fuera por la calefacción o por la chimenea.

Se vistió con total calma, total, entre mas tiempo estuviera arriba menos tiempo estaría festejando aquello. Al bajar, descubrió que Justim no estaba. Las sirvientas le comentaron que el había salido de urgencia y que volvería pronto, e insistieron que le esperara para comer, pero viendo que no llegaba, poco a poco todas se fueron a sus casas, dejándola sola. Suspiro… una vez más estaría sola en aquella mansión, se sirvió un poco del estofado, dejo el regalo de su hermano en la mesa, con ayuda de una silla bajo el libro del estante y se subió a la biblioteca, que parecía más su habitación que cualquier otra. Acomodándose en la mesa alado del gran ventanal, con la pequeña esperanza de verlo volver, dejo frente a ella el platón de estofado, y, empezó a leer. Ya solo le faltaba la mitad del libro para terminar. Por culpa de su hermano en anteriores días no había podido leer. Pero esta vez sin el seguro podría.

Ya estaba llegando al climax del libro, ese tan apreciado momento donde el héroe estaba más muerto que vivo. Entonces para arruinar el momento escucho a su hermano llegar, no le presto mucha atención, ya llegaría a ella. Pasó la hoja y siguió leyendo. Entonces oyó la puerta abrirse

–Etihw… ¿Por qué no esperaste en la sala?– comento su hermano en modo de pequeño regaño mientras se sacudía la nieve de su saco.

–tardaste mucho… y no te sacudas aquí, dejaras el piso mojado– murmuro la chica mientras cerraba el libro. Entonces noto una presencia más, un chico de cabellos blancos, el color que tanto odiaba, junto con unos ojos de un color demasiado peculiar. –… ¿Quién es el…?–

–¡Él es Kcalb! Es tu regalo de cumpleaños– sonrió el hermano presentando al chico que tenía la edad de su hermana – ya que no querías una mascota y no querías convivir con nadie, pensé que podrías convivir con el y cuidarlo–

–Eres pésimo dando regalos sabes…– murmuro la chica mientras bajaba su libro… que tipo de hermano te regala un humano de tu misma edad. –… y poniendo nombres…–

–Si como sea, veo que no has comido aun– observo el chico, pues su plato seguía completamente intacto –baja, comeremos los tres, voy a volver a calentar la comida–

Y sin más se retiró, dejando al chico con ella. Ella le observo de arriba abajo y con una mano le hiso seña de que se fuera.

–Shuu, shuu, vete–

–… no soy un perro– hablo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

–oh… veo que sabes hablar… no eres tan estúpido– siguió, rodando los ojos. El chico se tensó y la vio con enojo, sabía que ubicarse en un nuevo hogar era difícil, o eso siempre decían los niños del orfanato que volvían, pero jamás había creído que se encontraría con una niña tan prepotente como ella. Pero no se dejaría mangonear tan fácil.

–No, no lo soy… hasta niños de 2 año saben hacerlo– quería intentar darle una oportunidad pero entonces ella comento.

–bueno, tú ya no te consideras un "niño", ahora solo eres mi mascota– comento la chica volviendo a su lectura –así que sería mejor que dejaras de ladrar y fueras a ver a que ayudas a mi hermano–

–… el protagonista muere, su amigo se queda con ella, y el villano se vuelve un vengador– murmuro el chico.

–¿Q…que?– murmuro la chica.

–No nada… a no ser que sepas hablar a ladridos– contesto el con una mirada retante.

–T…tu…– se enojó la chica y el solo sonrió de lado y se retiró.

_Aquella fue su primera de tantas peleas_

_Y desde aquellas ves una batalla se libró entre ellos. Aunque el chico sabía mucho menos que la chica, sabía lo suficiente para ser su enemigo y este poco conocimiento se iba incrementando con cada libro que leía, de la biblioteca de la mansión. Cuando fueron a la primaria ambos lograron dividir a toda la escuela y ganaban los primeros puestos siempre. Muchos gracias a esto perdían su espíritu competitivo y simplemente eran engullidos por algún equipo de los dos. _

_Cuando fueron en secundaria dividieron hasta a los profesores, pero fue entonces cuando el chico se empezó a independizar de aquella familia tan poderosa, por lo que empezó a trabajar de medio tiempo. Todos decían que ambos serían unos excelentes líderes, algún día... Lo malo es que ese día había llegado antes de tiempo..._

**Descanso de flashback**

_La chica se levantó de golpe por el sonido de la alarma que había puesto. Ya estarían las fotografías... Si ella no hubiera sido tan apática y orgullosa posiblemente tendría una fotografía de aquellos momentos... O al menos un recuerdo que pudiera atesorar y no sentirse culpable. La única que había tenido, había sido destruida hace años y ahora solo quedaban los restos destrozados, en la última página del álbum, retrataba el día después de conocerse con el hermano de la chica de fondo, aunque actualmente no se veía bien, ella aun podía recordar cómo era originalmente. Soltó un suspiro cansino, pensar en eso de algún modo le ponía triste y Tomo la nueva fotografía y la pegó en una de las zonas especiales del álbum... Un Kcalb preocupado eh... Le daba una triste nostalgia. Observo un momento más la foto, cerro el álbum y fue a dejarlo en su librero, viendo que ahí estaba la saga por lo que había ocurrido todo._

**Bien sigamos con el flashback**

–Mira ahí viene la diosa blanca– murmuraron los chicos

– tan linda como siempre, lástima que sea tan seria, una sonrisa de seguro se vería genial en ella.

Comentarios así día a día eran escuchados a causa de su gran belleza y su inteligencia; sin contar que ella se había vuelto la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos, lo que solo había logrado que su que su fama aumentara. Etihw solo los ignoraba, no es como si alguno o alguien le llegase a interesar. A pesar que iba en una de las mejores universidades, y siempre haber tenido calificaciones perfectas, actualmente tenía 18 su hermano no le había dejado avanzar años, pues según la el "tenía que disfrutar de su vida escolar", pero aun así estudiaba como investigador, su rama se basaba en biología, siempre le había interesado la forma en que se habían creado todos esos seres.

–¡Etihw!– grito acercándose a ella a pasos grandes, era una chica de ojos rojizos con el ceño fruncido y cabello cajeta atado en dos coletas. Y exclamó pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella–Que haremos el día de hoy–

–Ringatona… no seas tan escandalosa– murmuro una linda rubia de cabello lacio hasta la cintura, de ojos verdes como dos bellas esmeraldas, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga –todos nos están viendo, aparte no es como si alguna vez hiciéramos algo distinto–

–No es por mí por lo que nos observan y lo sabes Ciel– comento la oji carmesí para luego continuar con una sonrisa torcida–Es por la "diosa blanca"–

La mencionada permaneció en silencio dirigiéndose a su oficina. Aquellas dos chicas junto a dos chicos más eran lo que se podría considerar como sus amigos. Aunque a veces eran sumamente ruidosos, pero con el tiempo aprendió a aguantarlos, sin contar que eran los que se encontraban más cercanos a sus conocimientos y le servían de ayuda.

–Señorita Etihw, aquí está el reporte sobre lo que tiene que aprobar y lo que no– comento un chico de cabellos grisáceos y ojos del mismo color cuando ella entro a la habitación. –También hay una taza de café en la mesa, ya que el día de hoy no desayuno–

–Ahora mismo los veo– comento la mujer, avanzando hacia su escritorio de la más cara madera, lo había mandado hacer justo después de haber subido al poder. –Y gracias–

No era como si ese trabajo fuera mucho, o le gustara, lo había aceptado por que así le dejarían entrar en cualquier aula que quisiera, sin contar que podría entrar en cualquier proyecto que se propusiera a la escuela, aun sin tener todos los requerimientos correspondientes. Y entre las que más le interesaban estaba el laboratorio de ciencias y el proyecto "Toque de vida" que consistía en encontrar el modo de crear vida o un clon. Aunque también a "Alguien más" estaba participando, procuraba no toparse nunca con él, pero el problema era que su vise presidente… quien estaba especialmente interesado en la mano derecha de su némesis, y gracias a ello, él llegaba tarde, lo extraño era que cada vez que mandaba a alguien por el, estos dos llegaban más tarde, los únicos que nunca habían ido habían sido ella y Wodahs, pero ya había pensado en enviar a este pronto.

Avanzo hacia su cómoda silla, para luego percatarse que había una pequeña chica de coletas sentada en esta.

– ¿Qué hace una niña de primaria en mi escritorio?– pregunto mientras la señalaba.

–No soy una niña de primaria. – Comentó la chiquilla –Tengo tu edad sabes…–

–Ella es Alela Grora, si no me equivoco– comento Wodahs aun observando una lista que tenía en la mano –va en primer año… la razón de que este aquí no la conozco, ni siquiera había notado que estaba aquí…–

–Yo seré la siguiente Presidenta – comento la loli (¿?) sonriendo

–Sería mejor que te preocuparas por tus calificaciones– comento la peliblanca con su tipica cara seria, y la sutileza de un cactus dando a entender un hermoso "me importa un pepino tu vida"

–Eso no es problema, soy la primera de mi clase– comento la chiquilla aun con una sonrisa –Aparte siempre la eh admirado srta. Etihw–

Quizás Etihw era una persona, fría, calculadora, Sarcástica, Sínica, competitiva y otras más "Virtudes". Pero era alguien también que amaba los halagos, amaba ser el centro de atención de todo y todos. Su reacción no tardo en manifestarse como un pequeño sonrojo. Que oculto alzando su ceja viendo a la de ojos grises iguales a los de ella.

– ¿En verdad?

–Si, por eso quería entrar a esta universidad, para poderla conocer– respondió la chica recargándose del reposa brazos –Gracias a usted Me deje crecer el cabello–

–oh mira, Etihw tiene una admiradora– comento la peli cajeta mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de ahí. –Vaya novedad–

–Oh… b.. bien si es así, entonces puedes permanecer aquí pero solo por hoy– comento la blanca mientras suspiraba –Ahora, ¿puedes moverte de mi asiento?–

–Claro– comento la chica con una sonrisa mientras se movía.

La presidenta al fin se sentó en su cómoda silla, y después de un resoplido comenzó a leer los papeles. A los quince minutos llegó un chico alto de tez casi blanca y cabello rubio, bajo. Sus bellos ojos azules unas grandes ojeras.

–Eh llegado~– canturreo mientras sonreía y tomaba asiento a lado de Etihw, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que alguien más ocupaba un lateral de la peli negra –Quien es ella–

–Ah! El vice presidente– exclamo la chica levantándose de golpe, y a continuación dando una reverencia –Mi nombre es Alela Grora un gusto conocerle–

–Uh, el gusto es mío y yo me llamo sherbet–le tendió la mano y luego la observo, ella solo dejo caer su cabeza a un costado, en señal de duda, con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa, el rubio reprimió una sonrisa y se abalanzo hacia ella comenzando a frotar sus mejillas –¡Tan linda! parece una muñequita de porcelana, esos ojos, esas coletitas, tan tierna–

Mientras le frotaba las mejillas murmuraba cosas como "una loli de verdad" y "linda linda linda tan linda!", la pequeña soltaba cosas como "¡suéltame!" o pequeños gritos La jefa solo soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hacer su trabajo, mientras tomaba de su café caliente, los demás, solo observaban divertidos de la escena hasta que cierta oji–carmesí decidió intervenir diciendo

–¿No que tu corazón era de yosaflame? ¿Acaso le estas siendo infiel?–una sonrisa torcida se escurrió entre sus labios

– ¡Claro que no! mi corazón aun le corresponde y corresponderá a él solo que ella es adorable–respondió abrazándola posesivamente y recargando su cabeza en la pequeña–¿podemos conservarla? prometo alimentarla, hacerme responsable de lo que haga y darle dulces.–

– ¿Sabes que no es un perro verdad?–comento la de cabello marrón aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, le encantaba molestar a sus amigos, y mas con razones lógicas o palabras ya utilizadas por esa persona.

–Pues claro que se que no es un perro, lógico, yo soy una persona más de gatos–respondió el chico que ocultaba su ojo, con una gran sonrisa–aparte ni a los gatos ni a los perros se le pueden dar dulces, se enferman, en cambia a las pequeñas lolis si se puede–

Ante el comentario la pequeña nada más inflo sus mejillas y se dejó abrazar. A todos nada más les apareció una gotita estilo anime por el comentario del rubio. De repente este, sintió como una tabla le golpeaba su cabeza.

–Ya te dije que debes trabajar–Comento enojado el secretario–Ya después veras si tienes una mascota o no pero por ahora debes acabar de hacer los papeleos con la señorita Etihw.

–No quiero, a parte ¿que se supone que haga un vicepresidente? viceprecidentiso o qué? Ni siquiera sé si eso es una palabra–

–lee estos formularios, ahí encontraras diversas cosas que se deben autorizar, ayúdale aunque sea con eso a la señorita Etihw. –comento aún más enojado mientras le dejaba un paquete de hojas en su escritorio.

–Pero ya te dije que no soy de ese tipo, a mi me gustan mas lo eventos sociales.– contesto mientras dejaba a la pequeña, quien tosia por la momentánea falta de aire.

–Bueno si no quieres hacer esto entonces vete a tu salón, allí de seguro encontraras algo más interesante que ayudar y hacer tu trabajo–comento el chico mientras le daba la espalda e iba a preparar un poco mas de café, le hartaba la gente así.

–No~ Wod~ no seas malo~ perdóname por esta vez el trabajo, ¿sí? qué te parece si mejor... ayudo con la investigación, eso es más divertido–comento el chico tirando del pulcro saco de Wodahs.

–Es la quinta vez que me lo pides en esta semana–comento el del pelo grisáceo. –¡Así que no!, acaba todo tu papeleo y quizás puedas ayudar con la investigación– sentencio

Pasando tres horas y habiendo acabado todos los papeleos que debían de hacer y habiendo hecho trabajar a la fuerza a Sherbet, Etihw se estiro, y sacando un libro grueso comento

–Es momento de que regresemos al laboratorio, debemos continuar el proyecto antes de que él nos gane.

Llegando al laboratorio fueron a ver a su "conejillo de indias" el objetivo más que nada era crear vida a partir de otro ser vivo o mejor dicho crear un clon, el proyecto iba bastante bien hasta ahora habían apenas clonado unas cuantas células pero si seguían así quizás en unas semanas lograrían hacer su cometido. Alela había ido a sus clases, pues por más que rogo, no la dejaron entrar con ellos. La de cabellos ébanos tomo entre sus dedos las hojas de registro del progreso.

–bien echo Ciel, veo que las células han crecido mas rápido– comento, con lo más cercano a una cara emocionada que alguien ahí conociera.

–Señorita Etihw–murmuro Ciel– E…esas no son mis hojas…–

–uhm… ¿Entonces de quién?– las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando leyó el nombre del autor… "Lost" –Ciel… ¿Qué hacia el aquí?–

–A… a, el… me acompaño de regreso a mi clase después de que chocáramos y me callera… quizás se revolvieron nuestras hojas al recogerlas– tartamudeo la chica, con un leve sonrojo.

–y porque regresaste a tu clase con el… recuerda que Ellos son nuestros enemigos… no me digas que tu igual que Sherbet…– susurro al borde de la rabia la blanca. No tanto porque ella se juntara con un enemigo, si no por lo avanzado que parecía ir el experimento de los otros.

–El solo fue cortes, Srta.– respondió la rubia. –y, si es por los informes los volveré a hacer…–

–… no hay tiempo… toda la información…– comento la peli negra, mientras apretaba en sus puños las hojas. –… todo a la basura…–

–Entonces iré a recuperarlas– comento la peli cajeta interponiéndose entre la jefa y la tesorera. Temiendo a algún tipo de pelea.

–… no, mejor, no– murmuro etihw, quizás si había exagerado. Sin contar que no quería que ella también se "topara accidentalmente" con alguien del equipo enemigo –… lo mejor será seguir con todo–

No podía caer tan bajo, quizás si se esforzaba un poco podría superarlo una vez más con facilidad.

Pasaron 3 semanas, y todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí, aun es sus vacaciones ellos trabajaban se podría decir sin descanso. Pero dando las 8 como era ya costumbre, todos volvieron a su casa. Wodahs le abrió la puerta del automóvil, como ya era rutina, y empezó a conducir, hace poco Justim, lo había designado como su guarda espaldas, mayordomo, chofer y más. Ella solo podía decir que era eficiente.

Recargo su frente en el vidrio, pensando en que podría mejorar, entonces noto como un pequeño copo de nieve empezaba a caer. Ahora que recordaba esa noche seria navidad… vaya que habían trabajado de más… quizás debería darles un regalo o algo, con el pretexto de la navidad, ellos habían trabajado mucho y se lo merecían, quizás esa blancura no era tan mala, pues reflejaba un paisaje sumamente tranquilo, y puro…

Entonces, noto algo anormal; nieve negra… el carro freno de repente, había mucha gente gritando y llorando… ¿Esas no eran las sirvientas de su casa?

– ¡Señorita Etihw! Quédese aquí– ordeno el chico mientras se bajaba del automóvil para ver en que podría ayudar.

–¡Wod!– exclamo la chica, y viendo que él se iba sin ver atrás, trato de ver más adelante, pero la bruma de ceniza no la dejaba, en unos matorrales cercanos observo a una silueta entre los arbustos, bien la conocía pero parte de ella, quería no tener razón por una vez en su vida. Salió del carro despacio y se dirigió al bosque. El aroma de madera quemada se esparcía en el lugar, y el sonido de las hojas caídas contra sus pies era el único sonido, a lo lejos pudo observar como él se iba alejando, corrió lo más rápido que le dejaban sus zapatillas, deseaba poder quitárselas, pero tocar el piso congelado no era una opción.

Después de un momento de correr le perdió de vista, pero ante ella, se encontraban las ruinas de lo que anteriormente había sido su hogar, todo totalmente negro, un negro que había opacado, la pureza y blancura de su hogar, y también de ese día.

–Feliz navidad… Etihw…– escucho aquella voz proveniente del ser que acusaba de haber causado todo eso.

–Kcalb…–murmuro la chica mientras se arrodillaba ante lo que alguna vez había sido su casa. –¿porque?–

–Simplemente te pago, por lo que ocurrió con mi hogar…–comento el chico observándola a sus espaldas, debía de admitir que de algún modo le hacía sentir mal, pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, no ahora, no ahora que podía tener una venganza.

Ella permaneció en silencio, no comprendía que había ocurrido, ellos siempre habían sido "Enemigos" pero jamás había creído que él, le hiciera algo así…

–Eres un demonio…– susurro mientras que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, unas cristalinas gotas salían de sus ojos.

–No, Etihw, no soy un demonio…– contesto mostrando sus blancos dientes, –Si tu eres una Diosa, entonces yo soy , un Diablo–

Y dichas estas palabras él se retiró, mientras su largo abrigo negro danzaba al son de su paso, y los copos que caían se derretían sobre el fundiéndose en su blanca cabellera. Ella solo quedo en silencio… mientras sus manos se ahogaban en aquella ceniza, y su cabello ahora mojado por la nieve, caia sobre su rostro. A pesar de que ella siempre había odiado aquella fachada blanca de su casa ahora la extrañaba, aquellos pasillos, aquellas cortinas, aquellas sabanas, alfombras, cuadros carentes de sentido y color. Ahora todo simplemente era negro…

Aquel pequeño lugar, que su hermano le había cedido ahora estaba destruido… Busco entre las ruinas algo que se pudiera salvar, pero no había nada. Algunos libros parecían seguir existiendo, pero parecía que con aun el más suave rose se destrozarían las hojas. Entonces como un chiquillo penoso a pedir algo, llego a ella, un trozo de papel, o mejor dicho una foto chamuscada, en ella, originalmente salían los dos niños siendo unidos y abrazados por Justim. Pero ahora, parecía que la cara de los tres se había borrado, dejando solo una sonrisa con dos pequeños cuerpos a los lados… Tomo entre sus manos esa foto y aun queriendo romperla no pudo. Entonces comenzo a sentir frio, un frio que hace tanto no sentía… se empezaba a desvanecer… el silencio fue poco a poco roto por la llegada de alguien que le puso una manta ensima.

Los próximos 3 dias no quiso saber nada del mundo…

* * *

Fin del cap 1, como dije lo siento por la tardanza, pero en verdad quería acabar esto antes subirlo, son dos capis de 10 paginas cada uno. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, con su drama, con sus sentimientos encontrados, con emm… no se, ya verán muajajaja, el siguiente cap. será narrado por kcalb ovo, y explicara porque el odio tan grande a eti, también habrá una escena cursi y emm… bueno no digo mas. Emmm… Gracias por esperar a que subiera y bye bye. Aver cuando subo capitulo nuevo XD procurare que sea pronto (tratando de recobrar el ritmo).

PD: no me odien ovo.

PD2: si encuentran un error diganme que son 10 hojas y no leere 20 veces todo eso para encontrar errores -.-


	17. Re encuentro

Disculpen la tardanza pero el anterior parcial decidi ser buena estudiante y ya se imaginaran… aparte con el servicio, danza, dibujos y demás ni tiempo ni inspiración blah blah, iba a subir lo de etihw kcalb pero quedaron como 12 paginas… En fin, Este es el capítulo de nega, espero poder subir más a menudo. Joh en fin. Planeaba subirlo igual en wattpat pero no se… Wattpat me da algo de miedo… pero quizás me vean por allá pronto, aunque posiblemente en esa versión le cambie unos cuantos detalles.

* * *

Declaracion: nada es mio. Todo es de la (el) grandios ogekom! Lo mio solo es el drama y setimentalismos

Capitulo 17

**Re encuentro**

Abrí pesadamente los ojos, a pesar de que la luz del hospital era muy débil, por alguna razón me dolía y pesaba todo mi cuerpo. A mi lado se encontraba, a quien menos quería ver en ese momento, Moge-ko, quien me sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Veo que despertaste bella durmiente, ¿tuviste un lindo sueño?-

-Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido- pregunte tajante mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-oh vamos no es tanto, solo 7 meses- contesto Moge-ko como si fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo. Me quede en silencio con los ojos abiertos tratando de procesar la respuesta que me había dado, fue entonces cuando no contuvo más la risa y me dijo –no es cierto, solo fueron 5 días-

-y… que paso en ese tiempo- pregunte pasmado, pues según y a mi parecer si era bastante tiempo.

-Nada importante, Rei se fue de viaje de negocios por 15 días a partir de que caíste en coma, la chiquilla te ha venido a visitar todos los días… me ha parecido interesante esa chica, y por alguna razón conocida- reflexiono la rubia mientras posaba su dedo en su mentón, luego le resto importancia y se recargo en la cama – y Adan a desaparecido desde hace 2 días y ha cortado todo vínculo con la familia, oh que triste, aunque me temo que como todos no ha sabido como ocultarse de mi-

-¿Porque? ¿qué le hiciste?-

-oh, ¿yo? nada- me contesto mientras zangoloteaba su mano frente a su rostro de modo horizontal –solo te dio un poco de su sangre-

-…- no conteste sabía bien cuan mentirosa podría llegar a ser Moge-ko en estos asuntos; pero también sabía que si era verdad el error que había cometido; apoyar al equipo perdedor…

-En fin- suspiro levantándose de la cama y avanzando hacia un maletin –Me tengo que ir, el trabajo se me ah acumulado y si no acabo al atardecer no poder ver mis programas, ni mi anime. Ah! Y recuerda que aun eres mi Esclavo, te espero mañana a primera hora-

Me guiño el ojo y se marchó, ella era a veces tan rara… pero bueno, en mi hogar nadie se podría considerar "normal".

Conque 5 días, eh… mi cuerpo dolía y pesaba, me sentía aun un poco mareado, y tenía una gran hambre no me había sentido así desde hace tiempo. Solté un suspiro y espere a la enfermera que estuviera a cargo de mi… después de todo no podía solo pararme e irme… ¿o sí?

-Pov yonaka-

Ya serian 5 días desde que Nega-kun había sido hospitalizado, a pesar de que a diario iba a visitarlo parecía que él no quisiera despertar. Como si algo o alguien se lo impidiera, Ada me había comentado sobre eso, ella me había acompañado durante los primeros tres días, aunque su vestimenta y forma de hablar a veces eran más masculinas, ella seguía tratando de mi como una amiga. No me había dicho a donde había ido pero, a mí me hubiera gustado volverla a ver. Solté un suspiro al recordar cómo me dio un papel con unos números que ahora siempre cargaba conmigo, eran suficientemente pocos para no ser un número telefónico y muchos para ser un código postal. Ella me había dicho que esto me ayudaría, pero yo aún me preguntaba para qué.

Las clases pronto acabarían, y Samekichi me había prometido acompañarme a ver a Nega, quizás ellos habían formado una silenciosa amistad o algo así. El oji celeste parecía estar aun dolido por la partida de Wada, pero procuraba no mostrarlo ante mi, Pese a que hace unos días le había pasado el número de mi amiga, según tenía entendido el aun no le mandaba nada… por miedo a lo que a ella le pudiera ocurrir, yo simplemente decidí no interrumpir su historia, ni en su decisión.

Salimos del aula los dos juntos, odiaba estos días en que salía tarde, ya que al llegar a mi casa ya había anochecido. Avance en silencio absorta en mis pensamientos, acompañado por samekichi quien igual iba en silencio, ese chico era tan callado que abecés desesperaba, pero también me hacía imaginar, a wada siendo la que creaba el tema de conversación entre ellos.

Ya llegábamos a la entrada cuando logre apreciar a una silueta familiar, ahí estaba el observándome, con sus ojos avellana con miel recargado con un brazo de la barda, su cabello verde despeinado que contrastaba con el sol que amenazaba en atardecer. Miles de preguntas se arremolinaron en mi mente pero la que más salió a la luz fue ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Señorita… que bien que este a salvo- comento, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, ¿qué?, ¿eso era sonrojo? -Estaba preocupado por usted-

-Sí, estoy bien-conteste aun atónita, acercándome a él. Quería preguntarle pero eso sonaría sumamente grosera. – ¿y tu?-

-Más bien de lo que esperaba- comento con una débil sonrisa –Aunque me duele todo el cuerpo-

Quien era él y que había hecho con mi… digo con el Defectuoso que yo conocía, de algún modo el nuevo Mogeko se veía mas… ¿humano? Quizás la experiencia cercana a la muerte había sido la culpable.

-Le puedo acompañar a la estación- se ofreció, un poco más serio.

-S…si supongo- tartamudee observando a mi acompañante. –De todos modos iríamos a visitarte dentro de poco.-

-oh ya veo, los dos juntos- murmuro viendo al chico de tez clara.

-No es lo que crees, le soy fiel a Wada- comento el chico mientras daba un paso atrás –Hummm… lo mejor será que me vaya, recordé que tengo que comprar la nueva revista de criaturas marinas, adiós Yonaka y Mogeko defectuoso-

-Adios Samekichi- ¿A que se referia con "no es lo que crees"? hum… quien sabe.

Y así despidiéndonos de nuestro "amigo" pues aun no sabía cómo catalogarlo fuimos en silencio todo el camino, en la mente de el parecía haber una revolución pues sus muecas cambiaban a menudo, o me iba a decir algo y después cerraba la boca como si comiera un emparedado invisible.

-Oye- comente para acabar con esa tonta escena, no estaba acostumbrada a ver tantas expresiones en su rostro –¿quieres un helado?, escuche que cerca de la estación hay una heladería que vende los mejores de la ciudad, o al menos no los peores.-

El asintió, aún seguía con las mejillas teñidas de un leve escarlata, pero supuse que era el melancólico atardecer que teñía todo de cálidos colores. Nos dirigimos a la heladería, esta se encontraba cruzando un parque, ese lugar siempre me había parecido como de película de terror, los puestos tenían viejos carteles rotos, o despegados por el viento, los arboles con sus hojas rojizas, casi siempre muertas y una fuente seca en el centro. El camino hasta ahí fue muy callado, el parecía tener más en orden sus pensamientos, y hasta a veces me hablaba de sus gustos o como se sentía de la nada. Se me hiso algo muy tierno, en verdad, pero jamás tocaba el tema familiar.

Al llegar inmediatamente buscamos una banca en donde sentaron, el aun parecía adolorido, por lo que yo fui por los helados.

Pov Nega:

Me dolían todos mis músculos, a cada paso que daba sentía un terrible dolor, pero se aliviaba un poco cuando recordaba a quien tenía a mi lado, el silencio había sido muy tenso pero procuraba hablar de algo para que este se disolviera,pero ella solo me sonreía y seguía caminando.

Ahora, en estos momentos, me sentía más inútil que la "h", un chico que tiene que esperar y dejar a la señorita ir por los alimentos. Eso sí que no era de caballeros, y de algún modo me desesperaba, solté una maldición en silencio y cerré los ojos, posando mi cabeza en el respaldo de la banca. Desde que había despertado ese sueño no me dejaba en paz, la imagen de Yonaka cubierta de sangre pidiéndome disculpas. Quise dormir un momento, tratando de recrear aquel sueño, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos pude apreciar la imagen de esa chica de ojos grises caminando a mí al atardecer, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Un sentimiento de melancolía me comenzó a invadir.

-Sr. Defectuoso te traje un helado napolitano, ya que no sabía que sabor te agradaría mas- comento extendiéndome el cono y haciéndome volver a la realidad

-Ah… si gracias señorita –Comente mientras tomaba el helado, quizás ese no era mi sabor favorito pero siempre servía. Y si ella lo había decidido, quizás era una buena decisión.

* * *

**Darklittlestar:**_ ñom ñom… siempre eh visto a Ada asi, y si te fijas comente que a Moge-ko la adoptaron porque querían una niña, así que creo que se podría decir que ya lo había comentado. Perdón por haberla destrozado, pero veras lo divertido que es nyahahahaha._

**MisSmaLyan:**_ Algunos mogekos trabajan ahí, y jamás confíes en un mogeko para drogar a alguien (¿?) Puede ser, sin tomar en cuenta que estaba en la parte de las memorias, pero si es así ¿Por qué no están juntos?, ¿Es una reencarnación? , ¿Por qué ella estaba cubierta de sangre si era el final de promesa al atardecer?, Y si es asi ¿Por qué Shinya sigue vivo?, y entonces cual final es el real… un bueno, un malo o un normal. Bueno, te dejo esas preguntas de tarea. :3 (Si alguien mas lee esto, supongo que quisas les haga crear nuevas teorías uvu)_

**okamidan:** _Lo se lo se, nadie esperaba que Ada fuera ello, pero la verdad aun asi es de mis personajes favoritos secuendarios, claro después de Torako…. Bueno hasta dónde va la historia es mi favorito._

**Rose of Dark:** Y segundoooo! Exijo saber que es lo segundo! *Le lanzan un Gregorio y recobra la compostura*

_Digo, pues no garantizo nada sobre el Same Wada, solo dire que ellos se reunirán… pronto… posiblemente… no se… aun no me decido, pero no garantizo su seguridad de ninguno de los dos._

_Saludos nvn_

Bien! Es todo! Dentro de 5 mes… capítulos volveré a poner lo de Etihw Kcalb que aun debo de arreglarlo pero no eh tenido nada de tiempo, asi que se tendrán que conformar con este pequeño momento cursi uvu. Ah cierto quiero hacer un pequeño evento donde uds podrán decidir sobre algún personaje que quieran que aparesca, pero bueno eso después.

Se despide, Xion-chan 14


	18. Clave

**_Mi musa volvió con las vacaciones de invierno que alegría wiiiii! Aunque bueno, ahorita estoy escribiendo una pagina diaria aprox, asi que creo que voy bien, espero seguir asi uvu, emmm… no se que decir asi que_**

_Aclaro! Ningun personaje es mio! (no me gustan mucho los fics donde hat OCs… a excepción de uno y eso porque me encariñe con los personajes xD) todos son de sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

Capítulo 17: "Clave"

Pov nadie.

La chica se sentó junto a él, y empezó a comer su delicioso helado de queso, se sentía cómoda junto a el, a pesar de que permanecían en silencio el, por alguna razón le hacía sentir así.

–Y bueno… ¿A qué hora despertaste?–pregunto la chica, pues si no lo hacía explotaría.

–A las 10– comento el comiendo el helado poco a poco teniendo cuidado que no se derritiera sobre sus dedos.

–oh ya veo, y ¿porque viniste a verme?, lo mejor hubiera sido que descansaras y dentro de unos días nos veríamos en la escuela– comento ella con un leve sonrojo al sentirse ¿Especial?

–Perdón, pero eso sería imposible– este comentario hiso que ella se sonrojara aún más –no poder asistir a la escuela por un tiempo, tengo que atender unos asuntos…– refiriéndose al echo que sería sirviente de Moge-ko por un buen tiempo. Y conociendo a la tirana de su hermanita no tendría tiempo ni de pensar en una ecuación.

–Oh ya veo– comento ella desanimándose un poco. – ¿y qué tipo de asuntos? –

–Familiares y de trabajo supongo– finalizo el chico mientras seguía degustando de su helado con cuidado.

Ella soltó un suspiro y siguió con su helado, quizás su familia si era peligrosa como le habían dicho, pero cada vez que quería alejarse mas curiosidad le daba. Volteo a verlo y el solo miraba a la nada, quizás en verdad las cosas estaban graves… solo se preguntaba ¿entonces porque la había buscado? ¿Acaso solo era para que ella le excusara en las clases porque no podría ir? O a lo mejor quería que le pasara los apuntes de esos días que no había ido… en fin no sabía, a veces le costaba tanto comprender el modo de pensar de los demás.

Al acabar sus helados ambos se marcharon en silencio, simplemente no tenían de que hablar… él no tenía nada nuevo, y aunque lo tuviera posiblemente seria de su hermano y eso no lo contaría; y ella al contrario había tantas cosas que su mente se había quedado en blanco. Al quedar solo unas cuadras para llegar a la estación el paro en seco y comento.

–No puedo seguir a partir de aquí señorita–

– ¿uh? ¿Por qué?– pregunto la chica mientras se paraba ante el

–… no quiero que "el" sepa que estoy despierto…. – bajo la mirada y susurro. –ni mucho menos que sepa que estuve contigo–

– ¿el?... – pregunto la chica, recordando que aquello también había sido lo último que hada le había dicho. "me gustaría seguir aquí pero, "el" querrá destruirme por haberme aliado con el equipo perdedor". –y ¿cómo ese "el" podría saberlo?–

–… recuerda que tengo esto– murmuro el chico levantándose un poco el pantalón mostrando su "grillete" –Cada que salgo del limite el recibe una señal, como un mensaje de eso; se supone que esta señal la debería recibir la policía pero… bueno… los contactos hacen maravillas–

– ¿Y aquella vez que me llevaste a mi casa?– pregunto la chica, por alguna razón quería saber, la razón de él porque él no la acompañaría.

–Ese fue un caso distinto pues Ada estaba conmigo, y tenía su permiso– murmuro el chico viéndola a ella.

–… oh… ya veo– ahora que lo pensaba no es como si el pudiera tan solo ir a su casa. Tan solo hace unos días su hermano le había prohibido cualquier relación con ella. Metió sus manos en su saco del uniforme, comenzaba a hacer más frio. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por él, pero bueno que podía hacer el… en esos momentos se podría decir que él estaba más destapado que ella, con solo una playera y un pantalón.

–… si– el silencio se volvió a tornar incomodo entre los dos… por ello a él nunca le había agradado hablar de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

–B…bueno supongo que me iré– sonrió un poco triste la peli negra mientras sacaba sus manos de sus bolsillos para despedirse, sin darse cuenta que un papel callo –hasta, la próxima mr. Defectuoso–

–Hasta la próxima señorita– respondió el con una sonrisa, como quería el que hubiera una próxima, pero sabía que no sería totalmente posible. Bajo una vez más su mirada y noto el papel que había caído de la bolsa de la joven, así que se arrodillo a tomarlo –uh… que es esto, creo que se le callo señorita–

–AH! M… me lo dejo Ada antes de irse, es algo así como un acertijo pero… aún no sé qué podría ser…– murmuro la chica tomando el papel que se había caído.

–uhmm… son 6 puntos…– murmuro el chico – ¿Me lo prestarías un momento?–

–Claro– respondió, entonces el chico se levantó el pantalón revelando así su grillete, quien diría que aun en el hospital le obligaran a utilizarlo en definitiva su familia daba miedo.

–Si no me equivoco… Las respuestas son estas– comento el chico mientras introducía una serie de números en su grillete, haciendo que este se abriera.

– ¿uh? Se abrió…– comento la chica notablemente sorprendida que le hubiera dado esa clave

–Si, ahora sí, si quiere le puedo acompañar a su casa– comento el chico viéndola con suma ternura. –Digo, no tengo que hacer,–

– ¿Seguro?–pregunto dudativa, pero al ver sus ojos solo contesto feliz –Claro me encantaría–

Siguieron avanzando un poco más, ella se sentía feliz por el acontecimiento, mientras que el aún le seguía y acompañaba, en su rostro se reflejaba tranquilidad.

–Señorita yo… quiero preguntarle algo–

– ¿Si?–

–Usted… alguna vez…– Ya iba a hablar cuando la joven por la emoción del momento callo, por culpa de un relieve mal acomodado de la banqueta, inmediatamente el reacciono tomándola de la mano, un choque eléctrico sintieron ambos, algo embriagador para algunos, pero único para ellos. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos, Gris en Miel y miel en gris. El chico se sonrojo levemente, y ella solo le miraba fijamente.

–b…bueno mira que tarde es, me debo de ir– hablo la chica tratando de huir de aquello, pues se sentía algo incomoda y desubicada, ¿Por qué se había sentido así? Ni siquiera por su hermano alguna vez se había sentido así. –Mañana tenemos examen de Redacción y ya ves que el profesor me trae entre ojos–

–Si, hasta luego señorita– contesto el, rápidamente incorporándose, aun le dolían un poco las heridas, pero su movimiento ya era mejor que antes.

–Hasta la próxima defectuoso– sonrió la chica y dando media vuelta se fue.

Dejando un "hasta la próxima" en labios de él, aunque quizás eso fuera más cerca de lo que el podría esperar.

Llegando a su hogar la chica se lanzó a su cama, Su hermano le había comentado que saldría unos días a arreglar unas cosas del trabajo con madotsuki ¿Dónde podrían estar? Aunque esa sola pregunta le hacía recordar aquel día en que los había encontrado en aquella situación tan comprometedora. Volteo hacia el techo y recordó todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, ver a aquel peliverde le había mejorado el día. Aun recordaba cómo se había percatado de lo que sentía por él hace apenas 6 días… el día en que él se retiró para ir a ver a, quien le llamaba. Y también el mismo día en que Ada se había vuelto su mejor amiga… claro después de wada.

* * *

**_Ahora mi parte favorita, contestar reviews! Mi pan de cada dia XD… ok no (si lo fuera ya hubiera muerto) en fin empecemos._**

_okamidan:_ JAjajaja, pues bueno hay que tomar en cuenta que para la pobre el único hombre que existía era su hermano.

_Guest:_ siiiip~~

_MisSmaLyan:_ primero destrozo corazones y ahora exploto cabezas genial, lo que hace un fic XD Y el es fuerte, no te preocupes uvu.

_Darklittlestar:_ UA? Que es eso? Y pues me agrado lo de el dios del prosciutto… como para un final alternativo… si son menos de 40 caps quisas lo meta.

**Chauu hasta el sig episodio los estima Xion-chan 14 ovo Espero que hayan vomitado arcoíris con esto.**

**PD: no lo revise mucho así que si encuentran una incongruencia favor de decirlo**


	19. ¿Celos?

**Tengo algo muy importante que decirles! Abajo les cuento**

**Discrainer "todo lo que aparece en este capítulo es de funamusea"**

**(Retomando: yunaka recuerda que paso el dia en que Nega se fue a ver a Moge-ko)**

**Capitulo: **

Flash back Pov. Yonaka

Después de acabar el concurso y de que Nega se fuera, el ambiente se puso aun mas animado, gracias a una botella de dudosa procedencia que la profesora de deportes habia confundido con jugo, por alguna razón no me sentía cómoda; Samekishi parecía ahora llorar en el hombro de Tarako sobre la partida de Wada, el peli rojo solo le daba unas palmaditas, dándole palabras de aliento, aunque extrañamente seguía cambiándole el nombre a cada ves que intentaba hablarle, no ayudando a la auto-estima del de cabellos grices… En esos momentos, ahora yo la que dudaba sobre su sexualidad, digo eso no se veía muy heterosexual que se diga. Pero no tenía ánimos de cuestionarles. En cuanto a la profesora Grora, en esos momentos se encontraba riendo tontamente con un notable sonrojo mientras abrazaba a su "enemigo" al parecer no era muy buena con el alcohol. El chico solo le veía y acariciaba su cabeza con una tierna sonrisa. En cuanto al profesor Kcalb… bueno el sin querer también había tomado un poco del vino e inmediatamente después se había ido a buscar quien sabe que… o mejor dicho quién. Las dos chicas restantes se encontraban limpiando un poco… bien solo Macarona, Rawberri seguía devorando los postres.

Solté un suspiro hacia la ventana, el paisaje se veía tan lindo, el atardecer comenzaba a caer, cerré los ojos y suspire; quizás no había sido un día tan malo, había conocido gente nueva, y había descubierto un poco más sobre Nega… pero también me sentía preocupada, ¿por qué se había ido así como así y la habia dejado?… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido al divisar a cierta rubia fuera de la escuela, que parecía esperar a alguien… ¿Qué ocurría aquí, que no Nega se había ido con ella? Ella se veía preocupada por alguna razón, revisando constantemente sus costados y el relog. Inmediatamente baje, de todas formas podría aprovechar para regresar a mi casa, pues si atardecía un poco mas mi hermano me regañaría una ves mas. Me despedi de todos y me fui de ahí.

Al notar mi presencia Ada me observo y sonrio.

-Buenas tardes Yonaka-san- me saludo con una sonrisa, mientras volteaba a verme –¿De casualidad no sabes donde esta Nega?... aun no regresa a casa-

-Creí que había salido contigo- conteste con una sonrisa algo distorsionada. Y susurro.–Y…ya veo que fue con alguien más…-

-¿Por qué lo saldría conmigo querida?- comento la chica con una hogareña sonrisa.

-Porque, bueno, ya sabes tú y el son… - baje mi mirada y empecé a jugar con mis dedos. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, -Novios…-

-¡Que!- grito la chica, siguiendo con una inmensa carcajada- Él y yo…. Hahaha… no, espera, no, no puedo ni imaginármelo jajajaja-

-¿Entonces no?- pregunte sorprendida por su reacción.

-¡Claro que no! Solo somos hermanos- respondió Ada con una sonrisa. –Aparte no creo ser su tipo -

-¿s…su tipo de chica?- Acaso tan exigente era, para mi ella era hermosa, si fuera chico seguramente le hubiera pedido ser mi novia, tenía una hermosa personalidad, tenia un cuerpo esbelto y alto, parecía haber sido sacada de una pasarela.

-Sip, yo soy totalmente lo opuesto- señalo guiñándome el ojo.

-opuesto…- susurre, pensando en que sería lo opuesto a ella, Alguien con cabello oscuro al contrario de su hermosa rubia cabellera, con ojos comunes quizás grises o cafés, y una estatura un poco más baja… ¡MOMENTO! ¡Me estaba describiendo a mí! Que rayos me pasaba.

Ada noto mi pelea interna y solo atino a comentar con una sonrisa pícara.

-Acaso, la pequeña estaba celosa-

-¡C…claro que no! Yo… solo…- me quede callada, que era lo que sentía… esto era confuso… -N...No claro, yo solo...- ¿yo solo que...? Me pregunté confundida, yo solo quería estar con él, yo solo quería saber a quién abraza, a quien llama, quien era la dueña de ese corazón. Ada pareció notar aquello y sólo me dio unas palmadas en la cabeza en señal de apoyo.

-No es bueno que jovencitas como tu piensen en cosas así- comento aun sonriendo -que te parece si salimos por un helado de camino a tu casa - Asistí con mi cabeza y le seguí. En el camino hablamos de bastantes cosas como del anormal gusto que tenían ella y sus hermanos al procciuto, de lo rico que estaba su helado y por su puesto un poco de nega. Ella parecía no querer darme mucha información de él pero yo me las arreglaba para que dijera algo. Ahora aprendí que él se había escapado de su casa a los 14 y que desde entonces no le había conocido ninguna novia, pareja o algo asi. El siempre permanecía solo, como recordando algo del pasado. Es más me comentó que le pareció extraño que hablará y estuviera tanto conmigo.

-Oye Ada... Y porque actuabas así con Nega, como si f...fueran algo mas- pregunte, pues esa pieza no acababa de encajar.

-Eso es fácil- señalo guiñándome un ojo - el odia a la gente empalagosa y no sabes cuan divertido es molestarlo, aunque a veces igual los demás se lo creen… una vez hasta lo mandaron a golpear para demostrar que no me merecía… jaja… buenos tiempos-

-Ya lo imagino- sonreí, y ella me correspondió al gesto.

-y dime, ¿él te gusta?- sonrió picara mientras se inclinaba para verme mejor.

-N…no claro que no, él es solo un compañero- conteste con nerviosismo. Pues… quizás ya empezaba a dudar de aquello.

-oh que bien- sonrió y se me quedo viendo un rato, como esperando una reacción, pero al no haberla solo seguimos en silencio.

Me llevo hasta mi casa, alegando que no era niñera de nega como para andarle cuidando todo el tiempo, y menos con el grillete que traía. Al llegar una cuadra antes nos despedimos, no queríamos que mi hermano la viera o algo más. Ese había sido uno de mis mejores días desde que wada se había mudado. Y también, había descubierto gran parte de lo que sentía por aquel peli verde de ojos de avellana con miel. Aquel sentimiento cálido que en cierto modo aun me confundía.

*Fin del flash back*

_**¡AVISO!**_

_Re escribiré este fic uvu, hare una segunda versión para que se acople mas a lo que viene, jeje, es que ya lo re leí y hay palabritas que no quedan uvu, y podrían afectar a la trama, esteeee… ahh también ya estoy en wattpad, no tiene que ver pero lo tenía que decir. _

_Bien es todo el capítulo por hoy, ahora si._

OkamiDan: En wattpad si se puede :D…. okay no, xD yo igual quiero que se casen y tengan hijos pero quien sabe lo que dirán las cartas. Y me siento orgullosa de que alguien se trage su orgullo era mi objetivo de este año… ah… rayos… eso fue el año pasado… tehee~~

Akira10012: uhg…. Yo ya quiero eso igual xD, ya estoy arta de esto, pero tampoco quiero darle un giro tan puuummm me gustan las cosas lentas.

MisSmaLyan: jajajaja muajajajajaja los torturo sin darles un beso uvu… soy cruel

Darklittlestar: ahhh~~ amo tus comentarios, y pues… emmm… nno se que contestar xD, asi que te dejare emmmm… una nota afinada aaaaahhh (¿?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté de repente mi corazón estaba agitado y mi espalda ardía. Había tenido una pesadilla, o mejor dicho un recuerdo. Sonreí torcidamente, al estirarme con un bostezo mire el reloj, me despertaba justo para ir al colegio, me levante aun con mi pijama y me dirigí al baño. El día de hoy ya hacían cuatro días desde que Ada había desaparecido y Rei se había ido. El agua caliente callo sobre mis hombros y resbalo por mi espalda, me dolía aun un poco las heridas, pero a la vez, también el tacto que tenía el agua sobre ellas me tranquilizaba.


	20. Paquete

Holii~~ ¿me extrañaron este casi medio año? Pues yo si a ustedes uvu…. (v: a quien mientes, si los extrañaras en realidad escribirías más a menudo) es que no sabía cómo seguirle (y hasta la fecha) pero… bueno, a dos personitas les prometí escribir capitulo. Y pues aquí esta jiji. Humm… sobre lo de re escribirlo, al final solo fue el primer capítulo; lo siento… pero intentare reescribir todos! Los… 19…capítulos… mas…especiales…

Como sea, iniciemos:

"Los personajes no me pertenecen uvu… ni siquiera puedo hacer bien un escenario en rpg maker, como me iban a pertenecer sniff sniff… todos pertenecen a sus dueños, y dueñas."

Capítulo 19: "Paquete"

Al siguiente día la chica; se dirigió a la escuela. En toda la noche no había podido pegar el ojo, gracias al regreso a su vida del chico de cabello rebelde, aunque las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado le hacían sentir vacía. Pues bien, aunque una vez más el estuviera despierto, no estaría a su lado.

Llego al aula designada, arrastrando la mirada del suelo hasta la última banca junto a la ventana, con la esperanza de que el dueño de sus pensamientos los últimos días se encontrara viendo con total interés a la ventana, dejando que las nubes y aves se llevaran aquel pasado y pesares. Grande fue su decepción al notar que una vez más, aun después de una semana la banca seguía vacía y los demás del salón no lo lograban notar… pues después de todo, el solo había fraternizado con ella y Samekishi. A los demás solo les había preocupado los dos primeros días, de ahí en más se habían olvidado del Mogeko.

Tomo asiento dos lugares atrás junto a la ventana, como el primer día que lo había conocido, y comenzó a recordar cada uno de los pocos pero significativos momentos en que había estado junto a él.

-Mogeko…- menciono la profesora de cabellos blancos y mirada afilada. Demonios, ya la habían pasado. Adiós asistencia perfecta. -… hummm… creí que ya habría salido del hospital-

La maestra siguió mencionando apellidos en forma alfabética. Para después retirarse, sin darle tiempo a Yonaka de escudar su falta de atención. Suspiro con pesadez, quizás hubiera sido mejor faltar verdaderamente. Tomo su mochila para dirigirse a su siguiente aula. Si no se equivocaba le tocaba su clase de química. No era su clase favorita, ya que tendría que sentarse sola, o de lo contrario forzarían a algún compañero a trabajar con ella y al final le dejarían todo el trabajo a ella. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas de una mesa vacía. Recargo sus brazos en la mesa y luego su cabeza en estos. Llegará quien llegara, seria al azahar o al menos eso creía.

-Ah no, yo me sentare aquí- escucho una voz conocida y que por cierto había olvidado saludar.

-¿Samekishi? – comento la chica alzando la vista. – ¿Qué haces en esta clase? Creí que esta era tu hora de salida-

-Muy graciosa- se limitó a mirarla. –Así como le pagas a quien le dijo a Lowerie que si estabas, pero tenías laringitis y no podías hablar-

-¿Laringitis?- lo miro con duda –Gracias… supongo…-

-No hay de que.- comento el chico mientras veía entrar al profesor. –Solo que últimamente no has estado en este mundo, supongo que es por algo que ocurrió ayer.-

-¿que, ahora ocuparas el lugar de Wada como consejero de sentimientos?- ironizo la chica por lo bajo viéndolo.

-¿y tú ocuparas el lugar de Nega Mogeko al ignorar a todo mundo?- ataco el peli grisáceo.

-no sé a qué t…- fue interrumpida por la voz del profesor. Quien le pidió que pasara a resolver el programa en pizarrón, con una fórmula que acababa de borrar.

En cuanto a su gran amigo samekishi, jamás la había visto así de distraída. Aunque también, se preocupaba por que su hermano había desaparecido hace quizás 12 horas, ahora que ella ya no necesitaba apoyo ya podría enfocarse en buscar a su querida... aunque no podría moverse sin saber que era de su hermano.

Al salir, al salir la chica fue a su casa; todo parecía haber vuelto a la época en que el verdoso no estaba. Su casa vacía, sin su hermano… un día común y tranquilo, pero ella ya no quería esto…

Frente a su puerta encontró ante ella una caja roja con una tarjeta en forma de ojo… había olvidado completamente aquello… cada año el mismo día recibía un paquete anónimo, con ese símbolo. Temía abrirlo, al inicio había pensado que era un tipo de abuso, pero, no podía pensar en quien lo hubiera hecho. El anterior año habían mandado carne cruda, de quien sabe que animal, junto con algunas revistas pornográficas, y otras cosas.

Entro a su casa con el paquete en manos, la última vez que lo había dejado afuera, día a día aparecía un gatito muerto en su puerta, casi todos amarillos.

Lo dejo en la mesa y comenzó a prepararse algo de comer. Al acabar se retiró a su cuarto con la caja en manos, miro la tarjeta que hasta la fecha le daba miedo, y como siempre solo decía DP. Al inicio creía que era algo como un error y quería poner posdata, pero… no, o al menos, si, si era así, todas tenían ese error.

Abrió suavemente el paquete, con temor a lo que pudiera ver. Una cara de alivio se asomo cuando no hubo ningún aroma en especial, solo de… ¿un viejo libro?. Apresuradamente lo saco, revelando así, un libro de pasta roja, con detalles en dorado. Un candado de 9 dígitos, resguardaba la información. Leyó el lomo de este, y con letras doradas observó "Mogeko Castle"… Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, la pasta corrugada daba nota que quisas tuviera unos años de antigüedad. Trato de abrirlo a la fuerza pero no lo logro, dejando solo caer un pedazo de hoja que decía:

"Cuando te sientas mal, recuerda, que siempre estaré aquí para ti. Y si te enfermas de la vida, lee esta historia… ¿Qué de que tipo? Es muy entretenida, triste… violenta, pervertida… Es ese tipo de historia…Seguro te gustara~"

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del capitulo~~

Jajaja ¿Les gusto? A mi un poco, ¿me creeran que antes eran solo una hoja? Pero no hablaba casi de same… ni de Yonaka… me agrado mas como quedo ahora. Tengo sueñoooo pero bueno, las promesas se cumplen…

Be Kawaii de Son: concedido~~

Darklittlestar: see… pasaron cosas lindas nvn, auque una vez participo como Len en un concurso de canto y todos los chicos pensaban que le quedaba mas rin (¿?) en fin Adan es un loquillo uvu. La nota era asi de canto XD

OkamiDan: te entiendo, un tsundere celoso es de lo mejor.

Weno, fin del capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que este tiempo no se hayan matado, aun le falta bastante al fic, como por ejemplo, un beso o una declaracion quisas. como sea. Hasta el proximo capitulo, se despide Xion-chan14


	21. Tintoreria

_Bajen las armas querida gente que… ¡Volví amados míos!, nada mas para dejarles sus regalos de reyes y pa´ que no me olviden en mis objetivos de año está el avanzar en esta historia. La buena noticia es que por fin el bloqueo termino (o algo asi) , En fin, espero que lo disfruten, ya que en lo personal es de mis capítulos favoritos. Ya que bueno, tengo mis complejos shotacones hahahaha…. Sinceramente ya no me acordaba ni cómo iba este fic… tuve que leer los 3 caps anteriores y ver mis graficas… pero weno._

_Aclaración: No soy rey mago, ni mucho menos rey mogeko; pero aquí les dejo su regalo. Mogekofelia pa la banda… _

_Declaracion: nada me pertenece y no recibo dinero por esto… Si, soy alguien pobre que quiere la sudadera de eti TTnTT. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Segundo día… (Nega)

Al despertar, se ducho y puso su uniforme de mayordomo. Gracias a que se había desmayado, Moge-ko le había dicho que ahora seria su sirviente de tiempo completo. Y vaya que era cansado cuidar a esa chica, pues era un desorden total. No se preocupaba nunca por sus alimentos, su campo de trabajo, el orden, nada. Gracias a él ahora su habitación había obtenido ese tono rosa que en algún momento hubo tenido, y eso le había tardado todo el día anterior, entre ropa sucia y comida podrida.

La cosa estaba así, tenía que preparar el desayuno, estar siempre a su lado, defenderla, tratarla con respeto (que no sabía de donde sacaba) Y Lucir siempre bien (un punto que recalco más de una vez), después de un dia de trabajo tener la comida preparada, en fin el pobrecillo sufría lo mismo que una ama de casa, solo que "su ama" ocupaba el papel de esposo y 4 hijos. Pero fuera de eso las cosas iban bien, y si todo seguía bien pronto sería libre de la "dictadura de moge-ko ". Extrañaba a la señorita, y desde que había tenido ese sueño al atardecer se preguntaba cuando había ocurrido eso. Caminó hacía la cocina a preparar el desayuno, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una nota. "te doy el día libre, tengo que salir por asuntos familiares. Besos y abrazos Moge-ko, PD: tienes -1 punto por no despertarte antes que tu ama". Tomó la nota y luego de arrugarla la aventó al cesto de basura. Lo trataba como si el no fuera de la familia, aunque también no estaba seguro de querer ir o siquiera saber a qué iría… y ¿qué era eso de un punto menos?... Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar aquellos pensamientos, ellos desde hace años le marginaban; no es como si sólo por caer en coma le harían caso una vez más, aparte debía recordar que para su hermano él estaba muerto. Soltó un suspiro, ¿Qué haría en ese día libre?, la casa extrañamente se encontraba en orden; no podría ir a buscar a nadie, todos estarían en la escuela a esas horas del día. Bueno había un lugar al que le gustaría ir, aunque sería un poco peligroso… ahora que recordaba solo tenía su uniforme de la escuela y su uniforme de mayordomo... Sin contar que el uniforme estaba aún manchado de sangre, pese a que todo el día anterior lo había dejado remojando, y por falta de tiempo no lo había llevado a la tintorería.

Tendría que conseguir mas ropa, al menos un par de mudas mas; Así que se dispuso a ir a su casa aun en traje de mayordomo, aunque tendría que tener sumamente mucho cuidado de que no le ocurriera nada a esa vestimenta, ya que moge-ko le torturaría si se manchaba o rompía.

Su casa estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros podría llegar en media hora a paso apresurado pero el solo hecho de caminar entre la multitud con traje de mayordomo le daba un poco de vergüenza, aunque también debía considerar el hecho de que hubiera un tipo de accidente en el transporte público le aterraba. Bajo por el ascensor con tranquilidad y avanzó a paso decisivo, iría caminando en definitiva. Aunque quizás por los rumbos más apartados.

Mientras caminaba los demás le miraban curiosos, el solo los ignoro. Pues, la sensación del viento rosar su pierna, sin ninguna atadura, de algún modo le hacía sentir libre, bueno tampoco era como si hubiera tenido ese grillete por más de un año, pero aun así, extrañaba esa sensación de libertad, de poder ir a donde fuera… aunque ciertamente no tenía a donde ir. Avanzo otro poco más, aprovecharía el camino para llevar a la tintorería su uniforme, si todo iba bien quizás pronto volvería a clases y no podría llevarlo en esas condiciones, seguramente la señorita se asustaría. Aparte le quedaba de camino. El lugar estaba vacío, a no ser por la tendera y por una chica de aspecto joven con un traje de sirvienta.

-Por favor, espere un momento, ella volverá en unos minutos- comento la sirvienta de ojos verdes.

-Eso me viene diciendo desde hace 2 horas, entienda si no tiene con qué pagar, simplemente deje aquí la prenda, y mañana viene por ella- comento algo exasperada la tendera.

-P…pero, la señorita la necesita su vestido para su graduación- comento la sirvienta tratando de pedir más tiempo.-Solo olvidé el dinero, pero ahorita me lo traen-

-Pero hoy solo trabajamos medio día, y usted ah estado aquí esperando todo el turno.- contesto cansada la empleada, pues se veía que no era ni la primera ni la última vez que lo decía. Entonces diviso al nuevo cliente y con una sonrisa hablo. – ¿Si?, que se le ofrece-

-Humm… venía a dejar mi uniforme- comento el chico mostrando una bolsa negra

-Oh ya veo, a ver déjeme ver la prenda ¿Para cuándo la quiere?- comento la joven tomando la bolsa del chico.

-Lo antes posible, por favor- comento el chico totalmente serio.

-en tres di…- la chica abrió los ojos al ver el desastre que estaba echo –Lo siento joven pero, esto nosotros no lo podemos arreglar, mejor cómprese otro- Y le devolvió la bolsa sin inmutarse con asco, la sangre parecía haberla mareado.

-Oh… ya veo… bueno gracias- comento el chico dándose media vuelta, quizás tendría que pedirle ayuda a uno de sus hermanos para conseguir algo de dinero. Avanzo hacia la salida, pero la voz de la joven sirvienta lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! Podrías prestarme el dinero que les pagarías, yo te ayudo a quitar la mancha-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico.

-Sí, ya estoy acostumbrada a limpiar sangre de la ropa de la señorita, así que déjamelo a mí, quedara como nuevo, pero por favor paga mi tintorería-

El chico solo saco su cartera y pago. Tampoco era como si su hubiera gastado de más, pero bueno, ese dinero ya lo había dado por perdido. La chica había salido con una sonrisa en labios, con el vestido azul brillante y caro en brazos. Y en sus dedos la bolsa con el uniforme del chico.

-Gracias,- rompió el hielo la joven de ojos verdes.-Me has salvado, acompáñame a la casa de la señorita y allá te pagare-

-Pero tengo que ir a otro lado- comento el chico tan serio como siempre.

-Humm… pero tu uniforme, lo mejor es que sepas a donde recogerlo y cuando - comento la de cabello castaño –Ya se, te daré un papel con mi dirección-

Dicho esto saco un papel de su monedero y se lo dio. -Siempre traigo uno por si algún día me accidento sepan dónde buscarme... Ahí también viene mi número de casa.- sonrió.

-Oh, ya veo- comento el, pero después de leerlo abrió sorprendido los ojos... era su vecina... Bueno no precisamente, ella era la vecina de los mogekos–Disculpa, cual es el nombre de la familia a la que sirves-

-¡Ah!, Cierto, presentaciones, Mi nombre es María y servía a la familia Drevis, ahora solo sirvo a su hija la señorita Aya Drevis ¿y tú?- pregunto mientras avanzaba.

-Es… algo complicado, solo digamos que me llamo Nega- comento el chico.

-bien nega-kun, y, ¿cuál es tu numero?, digo, con solo mi número no podríamos comunicarnos- una pequeña risa se le escapó con este ultimo comentario.

-Ah si... - Dicho esto saco su celular, era de esos que aún tenía teclas y colores primarios, y le pasó su número. Ahora que pensaba no tenía el teléfono de la señorita, quizás Debería pedírselo pronto, bueno, pensándolo bien, no sabía que le diría una vez teniéndolo. -ya-

-Bien, te llamaré cuando todo esté listo, y en verdad gracias por ayudarme.- comentó la chica.

-No hay de que- comentó el chico... Después de un rato de silencio ella se retiró corriendo, diciendo que la "señorita aya" pronto llegaría de la escuela.

El, soltó un pesado suspiro, y luego avanzo hacía la mansión. Aún tenía que ir por más ropa para la semana que le esperaba, pues, no quería regresar a vivir a esa mención. Prefería por mucho quedarse en el departamento de moge-ko antes que regresar a el control de Rei... Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, esos dos no eran muy diferentes.

Al llegar paro en seco, rodeada por picas ahí se encontraba el lugar que alguna vez llamo hogar, quizás una barda podía ser de mayor seguridad, pero, ello no se vería bien y Rei no podría presumirle la mansión a algunas conquistas que llevaba. Abecés la idiotez de su hermano le ayudaba bastante. Salto sin dificultad la reja, camino hacia la puerta trasera y de los arbustos saco una peluca y una gorra, la mayoría de los guardias de ahí tenían que tener esa peluca del tono de su hermano, ya que nadie tenía el mismo tono de cabello, era algo así como un uniforme que se había impuesto para inflar más el ego del rubio. Había guardado eso en caso de emergencia, y vaya que esa era una emergencia.

Entro por el sala principal, cada uno de los guardias se ponían firmes al verle o le saludaban, había olvidado que sus rostros eran similares; de algún modo le recordaban a los viejos tiempos en que aun podía entrar a su casa sin ser perseguido. Un tiempo que no volvería. Se acercó a paso lento al pasillo de habitaciones, cada una representaba a cada uno de sus hermanos, y al fondo la habitación de Rei, a la izquierda la habitación de Moge-ko y a la izquierda la de el. Ahora dos de ellas ya no eran habitadas, pero anteriormente no había sido así. Cerro sus ojos y tras aspirar aire entro a su habitación, gran parte de sus pertenencias se hallaban en cajas, posiblemente planeaba tirar todas sus cosas, bueno, para todos los de la casa él estaba muerto, pues Rei no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante tan gran oportunidad de aparentar una muerte natural.

Avanzo hasta una de las cajas, en busca de algo de ropa, entonces tropezó con un paquete largo echo de tela y cuerdas, su madre se lo había regalado hace tanto, y aunque su rostro hasta la fecha era borroso, era lo único que le quedaba de ella, pues tanto tu padre como sus dos hermanos habían procurado destruir cada cosa de ella. Saco a su vieja compañera de viajes, una vieja mochila de trama militar verde, ahí guardo todo lo que se podría llevar sin levantar sospechas.

-Que haces Rei- Pregunto un niño de vestiduras blancas sus espaldas y ojos de un hermoso azul desde el margen de la puerta -¿No habías salido de viaje?-

-Ah… si pero no quería dejar las cosas de ese defectuoso a medias, cuan más rápido me deshaga de él mejor- comento el chico de ojos avellana tratando de imitar lo mejor posible a su hermano.

-Uh… ya veo- comento el menor de todos los Mogekos, mientras en sus brazos llevaba un libro. -¿Por qué eres tan malo con él?-

-…- esa era una pregunta difícil, bueno, él sabia la razón pero no como Rei se justificaría. –Cosas de adultos-

-Las cosas de los adultos siempre son tan aburridas… - comento el chiquillo viendo al piso.

-ni que lo digas- susurro el mayor.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto el de ojos azules

-No… nada- respondió mientras se levantaba con la mochila en la espalda, y avanzaba hacia el shota, -Bueno ya me voy pequeño angelito-

Al escuchar esto el pequeño abrió los ojos, Rei jamás le había hablado así, el único que le decía así era…

-N..nega?- le hablo, pero su hermano ya estaba muy lejos, corrió tras el pero el mayor avanzo sin ver atrás, salió de la mansión, el pequeño no debía salir, solo salía para el colegio. Volteo a todos lados pero el peli verde ya no estaba, se preguntó que hacia ahí, con vida… Entonces, escucho a los perros ladrarle a alguien o algo, corrió hacia allá, de seguro a ellos tampoco los había engañado, pero lo único que encontró fueron 6 perros furiosos que posiblemente pronto atacarían. Como defensa el solo alcanzo a cubrirse la cara y cerrar los ojos.

-¡HASU!- escucho el grito de su salvador, e inmediatamente se sintió protegido por los brazos de alguien, y jalándolo de la mano mientras huía de los perros, al volver a entrar a la casa pregunto –¡Que haces afuera!-

-¿N…Nega?- murmuro el rubio, mientras trataba de enfocar a quien le había salvado.

-El ya no está entre nosotros…- comento, el que le había salvado mientras descansaba con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

-N…no el sigue vivo… en… en verdad Blood… créeme…- comento el de ojos azules mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y tomándolo de las mangas de su blanca camisa, fue entonces cuando sintió un líquido cálido resbalar por su mano, que al verla grito horrorizado. –¡Blood… estas sangrando!-

-No, es nada… y ¿cómo es eso de que Nega sigue vivo?-

-¡Y…Yo lo vi, intercambiamos unas palabras y se fue, traía una peluca como la de los guardias!- comento el pequeño mientras alzaba sus manitas.

-… si lo que dices es cierto lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto de Rei…- comento el joven mientras se levantaba, su cabello alborotado era rojo como la sangre al igual que sus ojos, -Ahora ve a tu habitación, yo tengo que ver unas cosas afuera-

Hasu asintió con la cabeza y se fue, mientras que Blood simplemente se pasó una mano por el cabello y cerró los ojos, solo esperaba que su problemático hermano mayor no causara problemas, o al menos no más de los que había. Un dolor agudo le invadió, tendría que irse a tratar esas heridas antes de ir a ver a su banda, pues, no quería parecer débil ante ellos. Después de todo, era "El espíritu de sangre"… aquel que alguna vez se vio bañado en la sangre de todos sus enemigos y contrincantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y que ¿Les gusto? ¡A que el shota es adorablemente tierno! , de echo el ¿Shippean a Nega y Maria como yo? (v: …. ) jajajaja, no se preocupen, es algo casi imposible… a menos que… (V:¡HEY!) Mi fic, mis parejas… unu.. *ve la horda de lectores con palas en llamas y cucharas gigantes* … ok… emmm… adiós! Xion-chan14 se despide~

Darklittlestar: Necesito saber esas teorías ¡YAA! Y pues nunca abandono, solo soy lenta…. Muuuuuy lenta, y ovi que son amigos, son casi como hermanos no incestuosos ni psicópatas, okno, no tanto.

OkamiDan: yo solo en algunos aspectos, los demás solo los imagino jijiji.. y sobre el bosque, a mi me gustaría perderme en uno, pero por donde vivo no hay. Y conociéndome no vuelvo a mi casa aun si voy acompañada (la gente me pierde fácil.)

Ahora si, me despido, y gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad, son hermosos.


End file.
